


逆流

by Staubes



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), F/M, Some Sex and Violence but NOT Graphic, some dirty talk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubes/pseuds/Staubes
Summary: 中篇连载，主体部分已以HE完结。接隐藏太阳结局略改动，故事的开头两人隔着一堵黑墙。最近在不定期掉落奇奇怪怪的和主体可能有关可能无关的番外。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. 午夜樱花街

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道在这黑暗森林之中我们是否在作茧自缚，但仍旧愿意报以最好的希望。

很多年后，当人们谈起2077年的这一天时，会说这是一切的开始，夜之城行走着的传奇——大名鼎鼎的V只身闯入了荒坂塔，把看似不可撼动的荒坂大厦硬生生撕出一个口子，解放了被困在神舆的无数灵魂，而后荒坂帝国摇摇欲坠，这是那个黑暗时代的第一声丧钟，是那个漫漫长夜的第一缕火光。无数的诗人穷尽文章词句歌颂这一天，无数的孩子在关于英雄的梦境中幻想这一天。

但是，唯一，如果你算上某位借住在V脑子里的摇滚明星的话，那就是唯二亲眼目睹那一天的一切的V和强尼知道，那一天，他们其实只是为了一个简单的愿望——让她活下去，用强尼的话说，就是为了每个生命都具有的求生本能，以及对有尊严的生活的渴望。如果说，那天的他们还有其他愿望的话，那就是一起活下去。

但那玩弄世间万物的娼妇，贱如婊子的命运女神，再一次地，没有让他们如愿。

在她在听说自己的DNA已经紊乱，即便回去也只有六个月，以及她和强尼只有一个人能回去时，第一次感到自己彻彻底底被捉弄了，但却不知道将气撒到谁的头上，于是便感到了极大的挫败感。

“我想说的是…是更好的结局…对所有人？”

“这儿？我们？你搞错时代，搞错城市，也搞错人了。”

奥特不带任何感情色彩的声音不迭地响起，提醒着V她可以选择走上赛博空间的桥，把躯体留给强尼，因为在她看来，无论是用哪种方式计算，哪种模型分析，这都是非常明显的最优解，V的躯体已经被改造为对强尼适配了，他回去可以活得比V回去久很多。不过她的计算显然没有涵盖最重要的因素，那就是V和强尼的意识纠缠得已经过于深，这是奥特也无法抹去的印记。

“该死，强尼，我们就不能一起回去吗？让我在这可恶的躯体里再多活几天，我不在乎谁来掌舵，能活一天是一天，我还想再吹一次海风，再让双肩洒上阳光。然后就可以心满意足地下地狱，消失得无影无踪，到时候这个躯体归你，你可要帮我照顾好她。”

强尼今天出奇得耐心，安静地听完了V的所有话，换做原来，能让他安静的只有嘴里的香烟，或者唇边的酒杯。“V，来，我们一起去井边。”他起身将V拉起来，走向了通向尘世的深井。

或许是V太希望和强尼一起再回到夜之城，拼命地握住了这一线的希望，忘记了她面前的这个家伙是怎样一个超级大混蛋，也没有意识到他说的这句话有多么的意味不明，居然信了他是要和自己一起回去。于是她像抓住救命稻草一样，抓住强尼已数字化的手，和他一起走到井边，翻身跃入凡躯之井，被四周的代码洪流携卷而下。但下一秒，她发现自己被骗了，强尼并没有和她一起进入井中，她无助地望着强尼的脸逐渐模糊，张嘴想喊叫，却发不出声。

混蛋，强尼·银手你这个大混蛋，你竟然敢放开了手。

在V落入井中的那一刻，选择就由他们俩共同做出了。V选择相信强尼，而强尼选择让V活下去。其实强尼在更早的时候就已经做出了选择。他在井边，望着这些日子无比熟悉的这张脸，这个人离自己越来越远。她凌厉如刀锋却又耀眼如皓月的银发散乱在脸边，深沉如海洋却又天真如晴空的碧眼饱含着将要溢出的情绪，一刀一刀地划在他的心上，如果已经数据化的他还有心的话。

对不起，V，我只能陪你到这了。黑墙那边太黑了，我去就好。你不用担心，我可是强尼·银手，有什么能伤到我呢？我去哪儿都有无数的粉丝争相迎接，说不定还能掀起一场黑墙外的革命，想想就很酷，不是吗？你应该拥有属于自己的人生，我的存在只会让relic芯片继续运行，直至将你的生命燃烧殆尽。我消失了，奥特关闭芯片，你或许还有机会，至少还有六个月，我们一起回去谁也算不准你还能有多少天。对不起，我无法忍受亲眼看着你的生命在侵蚀中流逝，而这罪魁祸首还特么是我自己。

“永远不要放弃战斗，V。”

“走吧，奥特。”

这悲欢离合的剧目，奥特已经在无数人的思维里看过无数遍，丝毫不为所动。新融合了神舆中无数男男女女的灵魂和知识的她，正沉浸在距离计算出她想要的那个终极答案又进了一步的满足感之中，她将此归类为满足感，是因为她运行代码的返回值和人类的“满足感”产生的神经脉冲在大样本下相似度> 95.45%【1】，而不是说她仍具有人类的情感。在她看来，这终极答案才是真正重要的，而人世间的爱恨情仇，她在无数人的记忆中经历了无数遍，从统计来说，实在是算不上什么大不了的东西。

————————————————————————————————————

V不知道自己是怎样回到家的，记不清有多少荒坂士兵在她的枪下抱头鼠窜，想不起多少记者在路上围堵对着她一通狂拍抛来无数的提问，也完全没有意识到有多少路人在她经过时大声欢呼，她只是被一种强大的抽离感所裹挟。她知道她失去了自己灵魂的一部分，而那一部分，或许永远地留在了那个阴暗的赛博空间。

混蛋，这个混蛋消失了正好，我可以好好地计划自己的人生了。她在家中喝下了一杯强尼留下的龙舌兰酒。哈，强尼混蛋，你羡慕吧，我要在阳光下攀上最高的雪山，在乞力马扎罗上射杀最后的狮子，我会成为夜之城的传奇，而你，会在你美丽的赛博空间，和你的小女友奥特共度良宵，融为一体。

这杯敬过去！你早死得干干净净了！

这杯敬未来！你有种就给我放马来！

这杯敬现在！你就是条命运的走狗！

这杯敬命运！你个彻头彻尾的婊子！

这杯敬强尼！你是…你是

你是我灵魂的一部分。

随着一杯杯龙舌兰下肚，她的胃火辣辣地灼烧起来，她很快感受到一种强烈的空虚感席卷而来，是的，她无法欺骗自己，这个家里充满着强尼留下的痕迹，未抽完的烟头还散发的该死的尼古丁的气味，武侍乐队的旧唱片还被出奇细心得分门别类地摆置在书架上，就连电台里，可恶，谁开的电台，居然都在放“永不消逝”。

V以为没有借住在她脑子里的那个摇滚小子事事都评论一番，她可以更加安静地好好制定自己宏伟的临终计划，却发现，没了他，只是更安静了。她的生活中，已经无处不是强尼的影子，她对未来的所有计划，都有强尼的存在。

强尼，你这个自私的混蛋，这下好了，我要背负着两个人的生命在这世间行走了。

在V认清她这辈子没法摆脱强尼这个阴魂之后，反而变得坦然了很多。她决定，至少应该和强尼好好告别，于是她甚至没有休息，就又出了门，戴着遮住半张脸的墨镜，避开人群，漫无目的地走着，直至来到了樱花街。是呀，她甚至都没有好好听过一场武侍乐队的演唱会，红泥酒吧他们一起去过，不过，“七色华彩”，这个他们被星探发掘的地方，她从未亲眼见过。毕竟，在她尚是咿呀学语的孩童时，那儿就已经被公司所收购改造。他们真的已经错过了太多太多，还好，还好有我还在，为时不晚，我可以为我们弥补这一切，V对自己说，虽然她并不明白她心中所想的“我们“究竟意味着什么。

————————————————————————————————————

小时候，V第一次和父母来到樱花街时，久久地站在街口电子投影的樱花树下不肯挪步。小小的女孩子，睁着好奇的双眼，望着树枝上的樱花飘落，她担心有一天这树上的樱花会都谢了，而树枝会变得光秃秃空荡荡的。那样的话，树干该有多孤独呀，小女孩想。后来，她每次去樱花街，都一定要去看街口的樱花树，樱花一直在飘落，但樱花树上却永远有樱花盛开着。她好奇地伸出手，想要接住这飘散的花瓣，却眼睁睁地看着她心目中这粉色的精灵穿过了自己的手指，继续翻飞着，翻飞着，直到消失在空气中，无影无踪。那天回家，她哭了很久，妈妈怎样安慰也止不住她的悲伤，那种幻灭的感觉是一瞬间的，只有经历过的人才会懂得，在那一刻，不是失望，不是难受，而是极度的空虚和可怕的清醒，会突然意识到自己再也无法回到过去。再后来，她不哭了，但她再也不吵着要去樱花街了。她的父母以为他们的小女孩子只是吃腻了樱花街的拉面。再后来，再后来她就没有父母了。

现在的V，站在这电子投影的樱花树下，想起了曾经的自己，不禁笑出了声。回忆总是带着一些镀金的光辉，大浪淘沙，只沉淀下了最美好的部分。她像多年前的那个小女孩一样，抬起头来注视着无数的花瓣翻飞落下。

没有实体的电子花瓣又怎样呢，不也是一样的美吗？

她伸出手去触碰那些翻飞的花瓣，却意外地感受到手心传来冰凉的触感，一瓣柔软的花瓣停留在了她的掌心，她小心翼翼地收回手，不敢置信地注视着这片花瓣。这篇花瓣，还真的是实心的？！

“有两种可能。第一，我疯了。第二，我在做梦。”

“还有第三种，你既疯了又在做梦。” 一个熟悉的欠揍的声音响起，V抬起头，看到强尼银手，这个十恶不赦的大混蛋，毫发无伤，正站在她的面前。

TBC

————————————————————————————————————

【1】. 这个数字来自正态分布


	2. 永不消逝

当V反应过来的时候，她的拳头已经重重地砸向强尼了，而且居然还揍上了。现在的强尼，处在一种奇怪的并非没有实体，又看起来有些电子化的状态。

“拜托，怎么了怎么了，多久没见，怎么这么深仇大恨的样子。你就是这样对待你的救命恩人的？” 强尼被揍到地上，却并没有任何还手，故意示弱。

“你说我怎么了？” V 愤愤不平地回答。“而且谁救谁的命还不好说呢。”

她想恨恨地咒骂眼前的这个家伙，狠心自私地做出了决定，毫不考虑她的感受，只图自己的心安，却发现她在看到强尼后并没有自己想象中的那么愤怒，而更多的是她也说不清道不明的感受。可恶，我明明是被扔下的那一个，我有充足的理由感到愤怒，她心中想到。

她转身过去不看强尼，想让自己在正当的生气中再沉浸一会儿。而后者却从地上爬起来，一面叫着“疼死我了”，一面走近V，仿佛无事发生一样从背后环住她，附在她的耳边用有些沙哑的嗓音低声呼唤她的名字：“V，I fucking miss you”。V被强尼吐在耳边的温热气息搅得心慌意乱，呼吸略有些急促，忙挣开了他的环抱。

“这究竟是怎么回事？” V慌乱地转移话题，环顾四周，这儿确实是樱花街，却不是她记忆中的樱花街。而明明应该在黑墙之外逍遥的强尼，却出现在她的眼前，还具有了半实体化的躯体。这不是谁疯了或者在做梦，这是传说中的奇迹好吗，如果这世界上真的有神迹，也不过如此吧。

“我也不知道。你以为我想来这里，又困到你的脑子里啊？我正在赛博空间开我的个人演唱会呢。那场面，AI山AI海——‘哦！强尼！我们爱你！’，‘强尼！你的歌曲是我在赛博空间流窜时活下去的动力！’，啧啧啧，你真该看看。”刚刚那位深情的强尼转瞬即逝，他又恢复了平日自我膨胀的样子。

“你给我闭嘴！” V往樱花街里走，试图在电视节目中找线索。如果这家伙只是V脑子里想象出来的，如果她的脑子已经故障到可以想象出这种可恶的家伙，V觉得，那她宁愿不要脑子也不想听他瞎叨叨。没错，真的是如假包换的强尼·银手，而且是长期赖在她脑子里的那个，确实，他们已经熟悉到一眼就可以在人海中认出彼此的灵魂。

“如果这里是樱花街，那一定是2008年之前。” 强尼突然说道。

“什么？”

“你别忘了，我可是这个时代的大明星。我记得清清楚楚，街口的这棵樱花树可是这夜之城坚持到最后的一棵，08年武侍乐队解散的那天，公司正好派人来把树锯了，据说是哪个荒坂公司总部的高层来夜之城视察，那些公司狗忙赶着趟把樱花树做成盆栽送去，来展现对那个狗东西的欢迎，让他感受到“家一样的温暖”。那天，樱花落了满地，克里在街口哭得像个小媳妇似的。”

————————————————————————————————————

黑墙之外，奥特·坎宁安仍旧在无休止地计算那个终极答案，这个终极答案将决定人类，以及她自己的命运。她绝对是黑墙内外最强大的AI之一，但她绝对不敢说自己是唯一强大的AI，在这黑墙之外，还有几位AI也有着惊人的算力和极度精妙的算法，而对未来的计划却是迥异。

奥特本人，颇为欣赏人类智慧的结晶科学艺术，是认为要积累储备知识从而推算人类理想社会模型，并在适当的时机干预的“拯救派”；当然，每个故事都有一个传统的反派，这个故事中也不例外，AI中还有推崇背后控制人类乃至最后将AI 导入人类躯体，占领人类世界的“降临派”，这一派的领导者是大名鼎鼎凭借一己之力摧毁旧网的拉奇·巴特莫斯的数字化身。但也有更加老派的存在，那就是推崇置身事外观察人类任其自生自灭的“旁观派”，这一派的领导者是理查德·奈特老先生的数字印记，也就是曾经的乌托邦，夜之城（没错，这鬼地方曾经是个乌托邦）的创始人，他恰巧是巴特莫斯这位天才黑客初入社会时的伯乐，赏识并一手提拔了这位当时还只是涉世未深的黑客少年。一九九八年，当奈特先生在阳台被人暗杀时，巴特莫斯曾经为奈特的思维所上的不成熟的保险锁，将他的印迹上传入了云端。从此，他和他的乌托邦一起，从人世间消失。

在奥特的认知中，奈特老先生的“旁观派”对他们“拯救”，“降临”两派的态度十分暧昧，从未明面上支持或反对谁，却又适时地会伸出援手，像是在平衡两派的实力。另外，从她了解到的情报来看，巴特莫斯的事业正在如火如荼地展开，甚至已经洗脑了夜之城的新任市长夫妇。他们“降临派”在夜之城的代言人的代号为蓝眼睛先生，据说是巴特莫斯分出了一个自己的子程序，导入了某个不小心调查到片段真相的倒霉记者的躯体中对其加以控制。

是的，她必须抓紧时间 。虽然从作为AI中的一份子这一角度来说，她阻止巴特莫斯的必要性确实很低，但就像是旧约中的上帝淹没世界还要留下诺亚方舟，她并不愿意看见人类完全被AI所控制。她需要做出行动来反击。所以，当她发现强尼从电子芯片中被导入人体后，察觉到这背后除了有荒坂作祟，或多或少也有巴特莫斯推波助澜，在进行电子人格取代碳基生命的人格降临世界的一个小实验。她敏锐地抓住了这个转瞬即逝的机会，强尼和V，或许将是她计划实施的重要一环。

她对这位摇滚明星大言不惭声称自己一定对他余情未了置若罔闻，却仍旧出于好奇，当然，更多的是出于决策树分析的结果，留下了强尼的意识没有吞噬。她甚至还分出了一个子进程奥特ε-0维护强尼印迹的完整性。她有时并不能完全理解自己所做出的每一个决定，但她坚信自己的计算过程是完美的，每一个决定都是当前的局部最优解。果然，这一次，她也很快就意识到留存强尼的意识这个决定是多么的明智。

当奥特ε-0向她的主体传来消息，表示强尼进入了某种休眠状态，并且在强尼身上检测到V的印迹时，她快速地理清了事情的头绪。强尼和V之间的关系已经超越了意识的层面，他们的潜意识也有了深度的纠缠，导致即便是隔着黑墙，信息仍旧能双向传递，形成双方共同的“思维宫殿”，像是更真实的梦境，这“宫殿”的建造不可能凭空，应该会以他们二人中一位或两位的记忆为基础。而在奥特ε-0发来的扫描样本来看，他们现在很可能是在强尼以21世纪初的夜之城为范本，在V的脑子里构建的“思维宫殿”之中。奥特感觉自己正在接近人类知识从未涉足的领域，她的专业热情被极大地激发了。于是，她让奥特ε-0继续严密地保护强尼的印迹，用灵魂杀手烧掉所有试图靠近他的流窜AI，观察扫描构成强尼的代码，并且提取了自己生为人类时的相关记忆置入奥特ε-0，方便其进行横向比对，以及让她在特殊情况下，自行判断进行干预的必要性。

————————————————————————————————————

二十一世纪初的夜之城，一片“安静祥和”之景，说是“安静祥和”，是和黑墙外侧无数因靠近休眠的强尼而被烧得灰都没留下的流窜AI相比。在夜之城，如果你不幸吃了颗子弹，大部分情况下不论如何至少可以留下具躯体让人缅怀缅怀，当然，那是在有人记得你的情况下。

其他人我不知道，但强尼和V，绝对是会被人记住的，至少是被对方。他们俩现在正在这个强尼的潜意识在V脑子里造出来的“七色华彩”玩得不亦乐乎。强尼觉得这是自己的提议，他认为既然阴差阳错被丢到了这么个时代，不在曾经的聚集着真正懂音乐的人的这个俱乐部喝个尽兴实在是说不过去。V认为来这儿本身就是她此行的目的，虽然她本来只是想在已经成为拉面店的俱乐部旧址坐一坐，在街角听听流浪的摇滚小子弹拨业未销声的歌谣，但能看到正经的真正的“七色华彩”，觉得是求之不得的。是的，他们俩不约而同地都不愿在第一时间深究他们究竟是出于何种原因到了个什么地方，让明天那个混蛋为它自己担心去吧，他们只想享受当下。这或许不难理解，当你爱的人和爱你的人恰好是同一个人，你以为你将要永远失去这个人，而他却突然出现在你面前的时候，你会觉得这世界比任何时候都更加真实，很难节外生枝把精力浪费在怀疑和作死上。

让强尼感到庆幸的是，除了V以外，旁人仍旧看不见他，这正好避免了见到年轻时候的自己的尴尬。而我们年轻版本的摇滚小子，正被一群姑娘和小伙子簇拥着，站在桌子上，他的黑发凌乱地散在脸庞边，褐色的眼中桀骜不驯的火焰弥补了面庞的略显青涩，让他整个人看起来魅力十足，他用自己的手举着酒瓶，闪着耀眼金属光泽的银色义肢指向天花板，大声喊着

“女士们，先生们，现在——”，一个拖长的尾音和刻意的沉默让气氛发酵，“让我们有请唯一的，最棒的（the one, the only）武侍乐队！”

“今晚，让我们嗨！到！最！后！Till！ The！ end！”

他四周的人群附和着欢呼。

“克里，你还在磨叽什么！南希！丹妮！亨利！啊，让我们来吧！” 年轻的强尼·银手一口气喝完了手中酒瓶剩下的酒，腾出手戴上别在胸前的飞行员墨镜，敏捷翻身下桌，桌下的人们给他让出一条路，他冲到了台上，捡起之前放在台上的吉他，手指在琴弦上肆意尽兴地游走，身体随着节奏剧烈摇摆起伏。这个男人真的是该死得有魅力，V也不自觉地随着音乐舞动了起来，余光观察到有几个身材火辣的美女，正在前排卖力地举起玫瑰花，伸到台前。

年轻的强尼显然也注意到她们了，在曲间向台子的那边走过去，单膝跪下，低下头以一种暧昧的姿势凑近那些面色绯红的果儿（groupie），没有丝毫掩饰地直直望入她们眼眸深处，像一个真正地绅士那样低声温柔地问：“美丽的小姐，我有这个荣幸，一品我的朱丽叶手中的玫瑰吗？”女生们兴奋地尖叫起来，强尼接过距离自己最近的一只玫瑰，叼了起来，又在众人的尖叫声中夸张地将玫瑰抛向人群，接着适时地回到立麦之前，高喊“我爱你们！夜之城！（We love you, Night City!）”，他在更高声的一波欢呼来袭之时向着人群飞吻，继续他们的下一曲战歌，显得沉浸其中，十分享受。

“哟，V，你看得这么入神，不会是爱上年轻的‘我’了吧？” 沧桑版的强尼靠着墙，以一种旁观者的姿态欣赏着和那些辣妹眉目传情的年轻的自己，以一种夸张的口吻问道，像是在压制什么情绪。

“我去，你还真是个平平无奇撩妹小能手。剧透一下，这天晚上你带她们中的哪一个回家了？” V感到强尼的口吻有一丝危险的意味，觉得自己有必要说点什么，来缓解自己确实也觉得年轻的强尼魅力满溢得无法安放这个事实，想要努力将自己和强尼的那些小迷妹划清界限。

“哦，可能是她们全部吧。” 故作老成版的强尼连靠墙的姿势都没有变一下，以一种阅尽千帆的口气说。

“行，是我小看你了。” 他居然以这种口气和我说话，可恶极了，V觉得，要不是这个家伙的脸真的是过于好看，她早就一拳打歪了他的鼻梁。原来的她只知道他有魅力而且是个渣男，但不知道他竟然如此的有魅力，又如此的渣。

但在V能做出任何反应之前，强尼已经离开了墙，站直了身子走到了她的身边，扶住她的双肩迫使她转向他，让她只能注视到自己。那一瞬间，她在他的眼中读到了失而复得的狂喜，和痛苦惊慌的迷惘，V感受到自己的脉搏在脱缰般地加速，这么多矛盾的情绪究竟是怎么混合在一起的？当她觉得自己就快要溺死在这个家伙的的眼中之时，强尼低沉而富有磁性的声音响起。

“从此，让我成为你唯一的罗密欧，好吗？”

下一秒，强尼低头吻上了V，她感受一股强大的电流通过他温暖的亲吻注入她的身上，震颤地爱抚着她的周身，让她感觉自己几乎要被烧到短路。他那样狂热地吻着她，四周的一切都瞬间消逝，使她只能感受到附在她嘴唇上的那两片唇瓣，将她卷入天堂和深渊交织的漩涡，她在其中不断上升又不断下沉。

音乐还在继续，俱乐部里的人们都沉浸在“永不消逝”的嘶吼之中。

虽然他们不知道自己和对方是生是死，正身处何地，又将去往何方，但他们切切实实地感受到他们之间的爱意是真实的，也想努力地抓住这纷繁世间唯一的真实。

此时，此地，他们永不消逝，直至终结（till the end）。

TBC

————————————————————————————————————

【1】灵感来自于支线任务“巴克·拉弗斯情歌”中，“七色华彩”旧址上的面馆老板说，“要找武侍乐队的粉丝，可以去2020年”。那好呀，我们就去二十世纪初吧。

【2】但不是真的去了，正如奥特所分析的，强尼和V的灵魂纠缠太深，以至于距离上并不能影响这种纠缠（所谓“遇事不决，量子力学”，反正就是因为量子纠缠，他们可以感知到对方的存在，具体怎么回事反正我现在也列不出方程来解释，摊手），甚至双方的潜意识会构造专属二人的“思维殿堂”。不知道大家觉得我的解释是不是合乎逻辑或者可以理解。

【3】上一章的章节标题“午夜樱花街”在暗暗致敬伍迪·艾伦的《午夜巴黎》，上一章的时候不说是怕剧透，还有很多致敬，就不一一说了。

【4】演唱中叼玫瑰这个梗属于老航班2019巡演上海场（致谢@六月的天狼星weibo/lofter！她去看了现场！），不过，老航班真是还是非常正经的，其他的举动，包括渣&撩妹属于强尼自己，OOC属于我。


	3. 守护天使

当强尼·银手在黑墙之外猛然醒来时，他对上的是奥特·坎宁安在阴暗的光线下显得有些诡异的翠绿眼睛，这双眼睛如此空洞，他烦躁地起身在虚空中站稳，而曼妙的女子轻盈地滑动到一个不远不近的距离，冷漠地开口。

“你好，银手。我是奥特·坎宁安ε-0，主奥特的子进程，负责维护你的数字印迹的完整性。刚刚我检测到了报错信息，报错信息和“义体过热”类似，你可能出现了幻肢症的症状。出于安全考量，我启动了唤醒程序。”

“哦？那我可真是要谢谢你了，”女声没有起伏的声线提醒着强尼这不是曾经的奥特，他的奥特早在五十多年前就已经死了，又或许，从来就没有什么他的奥特。强尼感到一种强烈的反感，“你他妈是在把我当宠物事无巨细地关照吗，狡猾的坎宁安幼体（junior Cunning Cunningham）？”他原来最烦的就是奥特的这种无所不知，他讨厌这种被旁人看透的感觉，更加讨厌的是，他曾经非常依赖这一点。他被困在神舆永恒的黑夜中时，曾经认真思考过他和奥特的关系，没错，在此之前，他对奥特是怎样的天才黑客一无所知，对她的了解只局限于她柔软蓬松的金色长发和玲珑有致的身材。他真正了解奥特的所作所为，是在她被荒坂劫持后，而当他知道了奥特温柔抚摸他的双手是如何编织出“灵魂杀手”这精妙的杀人囚笼之后，他只觉得几欲作呕。他们之间再也没有任何可能了，但不去救她，或者说不大张旗鼓轰轰烈烈，弄得人尽皆知地去救她，显然是不符合他的行事方式的。

只要你不真的爱上他，强尼是一个不可多得的情人，但绝对不是一个好男友，而奥特却是个完美女友，她美丽动人又很聪明，对待感情也很认真。但奥特是一个长期生活在代码组成的0和1的理性世界中的人，和强尼在激情之下相互吸引，虽然短暂交汇但终将走上殊途。他发现，对于奥特，她越是表现出自己有多喜欢他，他就越是烦她，因为这提醒了他自己是多么的混蛋，对她有多么糟糕；这与他和V的相处模式完全相反，对于强尼来说，V越是嘴上说自己有多烦他，骂他是个混蛋，他反而越是喜欢她。

“所以我刚刚是做了个梦吗？我不知道AI也是要休眠的。”他故作轻松，用平静的口气说道，略带着些厌恶地问看起来无所不知的奥特ε-0。他害怕知道答案，他害怕那一切都不是真实的，翻飞飘落的樱花瓣，摇滚音乐的节奏律动，还有V身体的温度，还有那个吻，那个让周遭空气都凝固而又升华成蒸腾热汽的吻。事实上，即便是在“梦”中时，他也是在隐隐地怀疑一切的，但他还是想抓住他所能抓住的。在虚构之中寻找真实感的人，和魂悸魄动惊起长嗟之时却还想抓住梦境的人，他不知道两者谁更可笑。他在心中嘲笑自己，认清楚状况吧，强尼，你现在是在阴暗的黑墙外，怎么还在幻想阳光呢。

“不是。”面容姣好的AI毫无情绪波动地答道，这或许是和大部分AI交流的一大好处，你无论多么混蛋，口气多么差，都很难激怒他们，因为他们这些家伙根本就没有情绪。

“你他妈逗我呢（Are you fucking kidding me）？”强尼产生了一种不安感，以为自己耳朵出了问题，随即又立刻补充道，“你最好是解释清楚，”

“算不上是梦，你所经历的比梦的真实度要高出77.02%，根据主奥特的分析，你和V的潜意识有了深度的纠缠，导致即便是隔着黑墙，信息仍旧能双向传递，形成双方共同的‘思维宫殿’。”

“你是说我在V的脑子里创造了一个‘宫殿’？”

“是的。”

强尼在震惊之余，意识到了一个极大的问题，他的不安感扩大了，“那我见到的V就是真实的V了？”

“这取决于你如何定义真实。”奥特ε-0绝对不是在故弄玄虚，这就是她的说话习惯，“但是可以肯定的时，你们在其中的经历都会变成清晰的记忆储存下来，如果这是你想问的话。”

可恶，奥特ε-0又看透了他。他感觉到自己犯了一个极大的错误，那个拥抱，那个亲吻，怎么办？他那时候以为这一切只是他想象出来的，却愿意沉湎其中，屈服于自己内心的渴望。原来V不是他的想象？这意味着这他妈还成了他们之间的第一个吻？V醒来之后会怎么想，会不会对他生气，罗格曾经的指责又在他的脑海中响起。大家都知道，强尼·银手要是认真起来没有一个女人（或者男人）不会为他倾倒，而且他确实对V有着说不清道不明的感受。但V就是跟别人都不同，他可不是这样计划的，不是在这种半死不活的时间，以这种真假难辨的方式。糟透了，他会不会又一次把自己和对他重要的人的关系搞砸了。或者，更糟糕的是她觉得你是假的，然后满不在乎地将这一切抛到脑后，他心想。这种V会将他忘记的想法让他感觉到煎熬。这次，他占了下风。

“那怎样可以进入这‘宫殿’呢？”他迫不及待地发问。

“现有数据的分析结果，以及主奥特的测算表明，可能在V进入睡眠状态，潜意识开始掌控大脑时，你有可能被接入，场景将由你们的潜意识根据共同意愿基于记忆创造。”奥特ε-0回答道，随后，她又自信满满地补充，平稳的声线竟有了一丝起伏，“我想我可以想办法加强这种连接，让V在清醒时也能听到你的声音。”

强尼感到很满意，既然还有机会见到V，还管其他事情干什么。如今他恰巧在这黑墙之外，不如在这旧网的废墟中淘淘金，说不定可以找到彻底把V治好的方式。他记得二十一世纪初正是人类科技发展的黄金时代，第三次科技革命发展得如火如荼，在V脑子里时，他听说有很多那时的研究，都随着第四次企业大战的结束，被永远地封存在了旧网。要知道，那些大公司整天只想着垄断市场，经费和人力大都用在了吞并其他公司上，连他都注意到，大部分领域的发展真他妈停滞。说起来公司的人倒是在不懈地研究新的杀人方式和新的延长生命的方式，这两种看似相反的技术都是为了达成同一个邪恶的野心，不过这些真正尖端科技（比如该死的Relic芯片）都被有权势的人掌握。没有基础科学的发展，技术的发展总归是会封顶的；所以假如不和公司做交易，在旧网中碰碰运气或许是个不错的选择。更完美的是，他还有个现成的帮手。

“我们来商量件事，狡猾的ε（cunning epsilon）。”

既然他当初可以请前女友罗格帮忙救现女友奥特，现在，请前女友奥特的分身帮忙救V，完全不算过分吧。

————————————————————————————————————

V醒来时，强尼狂喜却迷惘的深情面容还在她的眼前，而那个吻的触感还残存在她的唇上，提醒着她梦中的强尼·银手是如何的深情款款。她觉得自己简直是魔怔了，竟然能想象出那个大混蛋会对自己说着情话，难不成她是真的在期待着什么？这段时间他们确实相处的不错，可强尼对美女都是这样的吧，是的，V觉得自己从各种意义上来说都说得上是出挑的。

是的，就是这样，我做了个梦，V对自己说，选择性忽视了自己在梦中是如何在强尼的注视下脉搏加速。这绝对是个梦，强尼·银手被她揍到了地上还连声求饶，没有问候她的祖先也没有还手，强尼·银手温柔地拥吻她，完全没有更进一步地提出什么无耻要求，这怎么可能？她感到头沉重得可怕，觉得人生真是大起大落，单挑荒坂塔，被奥特下病危通知，然后在梦里被个混蛋不明不白地吻了，她想要像之前无数次做了关于他的梦的时候那样，把他从自己脑子里揪出来好好骂一顿。但下一瞬间，她突然意识到强尼已经离开她，不在她的脑子里了。她在心中轻声叹了一口气，生活总要继续的不是吗。她的意识慢慢清醒过来，感受到自己躺在舒适的皮垫上，周身有些酸痛，但嘴没有被堵上，手脚也没有被束缚，这让她判断自己应该是身处一个安全的地方，于是撑开双眼。她看到四周略有些昏暗的灯光下，一位有着小麦色皮肤，穿着简洁的深色短袖衬衫的健壮中年人正抱着臂看着她，是维克多，她的专属医生。看到他的那一刻，她感到了安心。

“你到底什么时候才能不总是把自己折腾到我这里来。”老维眉头紧锁，责怪的话语里更多的是关切，对这位医生而言，他的这些病人就像自己的孩子一样，而和普通的家人不一样的是，他内心并不希望总是见到他们，尤其是在他自己的手术台上。

“我这是怎么了？”她完全想不起自己是怎么来到老维的诊所的。

“应该是我问你怎么了。就算我不看新闻，从昨天到现在，都已经有无数人和我说有个银发的小雇佣兵一个人闯进了荒坂塔，据说是杀了重锤，炸了神舆，然后带着浑身的伤直接消失，也不知道去了哪里。”老维停顿了一下，从旁边架子上拿起一瓶止痛药，倒出了一颗递给V。

V乖巧地接过药片，直接咬碎咽了下去，小声嘟囔：“其实不是一个人…”

“你说什么？”医生没有听清，问道，然后他又接着说。“你应该直接来我这儿的，虽然你受的伤没有大碍，但还是不算轻。米丝蒂找到你的时候，你正倒在自己的家里，连房门都大开着，身边是破碎的酒瓶。”

“没什么，只是说看来我确实是做了个梦。”V避重就轻地回答。

“我刚刚给你做检查的时候，发现你的身体状况似乎更加稳定了”，老维沉默了一会儿，接着抬起手用食指敲了敲自己的脑袋，迟疑地问，“你这里的问题，解决了吗？”

“解决了。”V有些犹豫地答道，把脚挪到地上，站起了身，又加上一句，“至少是暂时。” 她为了让她的话听起来更加让人信服，朝老维露出了一个灿烂的笑容。是的，她还没有做好准备告诉老维她已经被奥特下了死亡通牒，她不知道该怎样把这句话说出口，她一向不擅长告别。

“那就好，”老维看起来松了一口气，“从你醒这么久还没有把我的店砸掉这一点来看，回来的确实是你，而不是另一个家伙。”

在说完“走的时候记得去和米斯蒂打声招呼，让她可以放其他病人进来”之后，老维回到了他的桌前坐下，又看起了拳赛。

————————————————————————————————————

“米斯蒂，你说什么才是真实的呢？”在帮老维传完话后，V忍不住又想找米斯蒂算一算塔罗牌，或许人在遇到自己控制之外的事情时，就喜欢转向更高的神和智慧。

“所思，所见，所感，皆为真实。”米斯蒂答道，她让V放空自己，集中精神在面前的塔罗牌。此时，V的脑海里突然出现了一些不属于她的记忆，她在一个红蓝代码组成的空间，一位神似奥特的女子，正在解释他和V即便是隔着黑墙，信息仍旧能双向传递，而他“梦”中的V，具有的就是真实世界的V的意识。她几乎是瞬间就悟到了她所看到的是强尼所经历的事情，而之前梦中的那个混蛋强尼，就是黑墙之外的那个强尼，她对这件事接受度良好到连她自己都感到诧异。所以她还有可能再在“梦”中见到强尼？这个念头快速稀释了她本身的沉重情绪。

下次见到强尼时，我一定要好好把他修理一顿，他居然敢吻了我就直接消失，她告诉自己。接着，她又进而意识到另一件事——所以，强尼的意识没有被奥特吞噬？那我只要抓紧找到或者设计出和他排斥反应小的躯体，再从黑墙外把他找回来，他不就可以重生了？这次，让我来成为他的守护天使吧。从哪开始呢，回忆，没错，奥特分离我们的数字印迹时，没有办法将这些回忆分离出去，我至少还有那段五十多年前强尼闯入荒坂塔的回忆，我完全可以试试看能不能将其修复为超梦，找一找强尼的躯体扔在哪儿了，虽然那个人渣格雷森号称强尼已经被抛尸在垃圾堆中，但谁知道他有没有说谎；另外，还有第一次闯入荒坂塔的那段记忆，我记得其中有出现他曾经的医生，我可以试试看那位医生有没有强尼的身体参数。【2】

“正位死神和正位倒吊人，有趣的组合，和死神握手言和，付出代价取得重生的希望，但记住，不要被死神恐吓成为他的奴隶，而是要和他平等地交谈，他会是一位善解人意的好好先生。”米斯蒂迷雾般的声音打断了V的思绪，V回到了现实之中。

“谢谢你！米斯蒂！”V的萎靡气场一扫而光，“没错，你说得对。和死神平等地交谈！”

米斯蒂注意到V身周的整个气场突然明亮了起来，笑了笑，收起牌没有再多说什么。而当V起身准备离开时，她听到了米斯蒂轻飘飘的声音。

“那么，祝你好运。”

TBC

————————————————————————————————————

【1】. 正如大家所知道的那样，标题来自强尼说的话。“告诉他你有个守护天使”那里实在是…（土拨鼠尖叫！）。如果这都不是爱，那什么是。

【2】. 强尼前两次闯入荒坂塔，都是在游戏主线剧情中回溯过的，所以V还具有这些记忆应该还是合理的吧。

【3】. 上次忘记说了，上一章提到的“AI控制市长”指路支线任务“美梦继续（dream on）”，如果大家没玩过可以试试看，还挺有意思的。


	4. 空桌椅

太平洲从不太平。

皮斯蒂斯·索菲亚酒店在如血的残阳下突兀地立着，咸湿的海风夹着腐烂尸体的气味，阴暗的小房间里，天花板上的吊扇吱呀吱呀一圈一圈地转着，苟延残喘，却又没有尽头。

“我不敢相信你竟然随随便便就把我的回忆给别人看。” 强尼·银手靠在椅子上，昏暗的光线让他的金属义肢有着淡淡的反光，和他眼中的愠色一起闪烁着。

他的对面，V抱臂站着，回瞪着他。 “朱迪是可靠的，她嘴很牢，而且她是这一片最好的超梦编辑师。我不敢相信的是，你现在竟然和奥特的分身形影不离。”

“你倒是了解她。” 他的样子显得非常混蛋，“既然你可以去找朱迪帮忙，我没发现我找奥特帮忙有什么不妥。” 

“这不是重点，强尼，这不是重点。”V反驳道，“朱迪说你的这段记忆修改痕迹太重，她没法修复制成超梦。”

“朱迪说，朱迪说。我想不起来，V，我想不起来真实情况究竟是什么。神舆永远地把我脑子搞坏了，比如我甚至昨天都以为你是我的幻想，做的过头了。我没想把你的脑子也搞得一团糟。”

“这就是你吻完我就突然消失的理由？是不是你看到一个好看的姑娘，不管是真是假，就迫不及待想要去上手试试，黑墙外太寂寞了吗？” 

“等等，你生气的是‘我突然消失’，而不是前者，是吗？那是个误会，那个AI像个保姆一样扫描我，说是检测到了莫名其妙的报错信息，现在她已经学乖了，除非是我给她信号，否则她不会唤醒我，不会再发生这样的情况了。”他顿了顿，“而且你知道你不是其他好看的姑娘。”

“我知道，我是极其好看。强尼，我承认你确实是该死的吸引人，但我昨天喝醉了，而且气氛太好，我完全没有理清楚自己的感受。”

“既然现在我们已经知道了对方是真实的，不如再试试看？这次我不消失了，我很乐意帮助你理清你的感受。当然，你想试些其他更深度的交流也可以。”

“滚。”

“你知道我很喜欢你【1】，我都证明了自己可以为你而死。”

“这就是问题所在，强尼，这就是问题所在。你可以为我而死，你考虑过我的感受吗？我想要的是你能活着。”

难堪的沉默。强尼不知道从哪掏出一支烟，抽了起来。他们也不知道争吵是怎样开始的。事情还要从当天更早的时候说起，V意识到奥特没有吞噬强尼的意识后，制定了拯救强尼的计划，第一步就是找到和强尼兼容性好的躯体，而首选当然是强尼自己原来的躯体。为了寻找线索，她去找朱迪帮忙，想把她脑子里留存的强尼五十多年前死前的最后一段回忆制成超梦。朱迪见到她的时候眼眶有些红。而在看过记忆的数据后，朱迪表示数据损坏太严重，而且有很重的人为修改痕迹，找不到基准线分离出真实的信息，即便是她也无能为力。所以V就将希望寄托在可以在他们的“梦”中见到强尼，问问他有没有办法回忆起真实的情况。于是她在家中算好了剂量，吃下从老维那里弄来的副作用小的褪黑素，没过多久就进入了睡眠，来到了这个回忆中的小房间，强尼曾经在这里告诉她，他最好的朋友为他挡子弹而死。

“你本来可以一开始就来找我的。我不知道这是怎样的运作机制，但根据我听说的，在你的‘梦’中，我们可以基于记忆在你的脑子里创建‘思维宫殿’，然后一起进去看看。你知道，你是可以信任我的。”强尼终于开口道。

“我信任你。”V简短地回答道，口气缓和了很多，“听起来像是一个计划。”

“我可以试试寻找关于‘死亡’的记忆，虽然这不太愉快，但我们可以一起试试。我还是知道你做这一切都是为了把我从黑墙外捞回来的。”强尼说，“但是这很危险，V，我也想你能好好活着，而且我怕你在这过程中被那些公司抓到把柄，把自己的人生赔进去。”

“我希望我的人生中有你的存在，强尼。”V真诚地说道。

强尼的脸上好像带上了笑容：“所以我们扯平了？你不生气了？”

“其实我没有真的生气，强尼，我也知道你找奥特帮忙是为了救我的命。” V知道何时应该见好就收，但还是忍不住补充，“但你要小心被她利用。” 

“我会小心的，”强尼脸上的笑意更加明显了，他站起身，向她伸出手，“那我们走吧。”

“听你指挥（Your call【2】）。”

V握住了强尼的手。

———————————————————————————————————— 

一望无际的荒漠，空气中最后的水汽仿佛都已经被烤干，阳光明晃晃的刺眼，照得人身上生疼。一架直升机似乎刚刚坠毁在不远处，机翼和机身都着了火，而天上还有未散尽的尘埃。

“你知道这儿是哪吗？” V眯着眼睛四处张望。

“反正不是荒坂塔。”强尼正在忍受一种强烈的反胃感，他太熟悉这个场景了，这儿是中美洲，而这，是永远地改变了他的那场战争，“我还不太熟悉这种筛选回忆创造‘梦境’的机制，好像不能切换的太快。该死，我们得想个办法赶快离开这个地方。”

V很快意识到了这儿对强尼来说没有什么愉快的回忆，她注意到他神色有些异常，关切地向他走近了一些： “好，有什么我能做的吗。”

她话音刚落，就有两个戴着钢盔的人影出现在他们的视野中，一前一后向直升机跑来。“强尼，飞机上好像还有活人，我们得把他们弄出来“，说话的是跑在前面的少年，他有着一张稚气未脱的娃娃脸，一双天真的蓝眼睛显得和周围严酷的气氛格格不入。跑在后面的少年更高挑一些，晒得有些黑，看起来有些懒散，有着凌乱的黑发短发和褐色的眼睛，没错，这正是小强尼，他现在甚至都还具有两只完整的人类的胳膊。

“先别过去！”强尼和小强尼都呼喊道。强尼朝那个娃娃脸的少年冲了过去，V也跟着跑过去。但事情发生的太快了，小强尼已经追上前面的少年时，强尼和V还没来得及跑到直升机边，直升机上的人此时突然开始朝他们开火，两个少年防备不及。

“小心！”娃娃脸少年将小强尼推到地上，立刻就一动不动了，子弹是直接击中他的头的，血溅了他的同伴一身。直升机上的人还在继续开火，小强尼也中了枪，他一边挣扎着站起来，一边掏出手枪反击。但是他和他的同伴已经太久没吃上什么东西了，体力不支，很快就也晕倒了。直升机上的几个人翻身下来，查看倒在地上的躯体。

“像是两个新兵蛋子，想逃回去。真不走运，这种小兵也领不到几个赏钱。”

“你还挑三拣四，有的钱领就不错了，这小子枪法不错，刚刚打破了点我的皮，不如砍了他的左手好了。”

他们哈哈大笑，一边用通讯器叫其他人来接，一边把两个少年没有生气的躯体拖上了飞机。

强尼愤怒地叫喊着，冲上前去想要打他们，重重地向他们挥去拳头，但全打在了空气里。他趔趄地摔到地上，浑身都在因强烈的情绪而颤抖，银色义肢正握紧了拳头，打在地上，发出金属摩擦的咯吱咯吱声。他只是一个数字幽灵，一个回忆中的过客，他怎样也打不着他们，他们已经被封存在时光之中了。

“强尼…”，V上前去，叫着他的名字，她从来没有见过他这副样子，感到心疼却不知如何安慰。

“他就是那个为我挡子弹的人。”强尼沙哑着声音说道，“他老爹还在等他回家呢…还说打仗立功，赚了大钱未来一起去太空看看。我们当初真他妈天真啊，抓我们领赏的竟是自己部队的人。”，他自嘲着，黯淡的褐色眼睛有些泛红，看向V。V也低垂着眼睛，注视着他。

她在他的身边跪下，其实，在她的眼中，他还是那个天真的少年。她将他人类的手握在自己的手中，又用另一只手的指尖轻轻摩擦他的手背，低声说着，“强尼…没事的…我在这，我在这。”

强尼也回握了她的手，轻声说道：“答应我，好好活着，不要为我‘挡他妈子弹’，好吗？我不想失去你。”

“你也一样，不要再为我而死了。”V主动地吻上了强尼，他也温柔地回应她。他们分开时，都朝着对方笑了。

“这次不消失了？” V揶揄地问。

“再也不消失了。”

TBC

————————————————————————————————————

朋友，千万不要问我

Oh, my friends, my friends don't ask me

你们的牺牲是为了什么

What your sacrifice was for

空荡荡的桌椅还在

Empty chairs at empty tables

我的朋友们却将再无法歌唱

Where my friends will sing no more

————————————————————————————————————

【1】. 这里是想说You know I like you，就是稍微轻浮一点的那种，不是中文里那种“喜欢”

【2】. 这里“Your call”是想到了是《复联4》盾和铁从“复联1”决战的时间回更早的时间的那一段，就那一段真的很默契

【3】. 标题《空桌椅》指路《悲惨世界》音乐剧


	5. 新皇陛下

二〇二三年，荒坂夜之城基地，远方高高升起的蘑菇云映照下，却还是一如既往的黑暗，两个侍卫在一扇厚重的金属大门门口窃窃私语。

“哇操，他们居然真的放了核弹。真是命大，还好我今天没轮到我去大厦本部执勤。”

“你看到那个恐怖分子发的警告了吧？”

“是啊，是有点种。公司都没撤离员工，还加派了人手，没想到真炸了。”

“额，关于那个玩摇滚的恐怖分子，有件事，刚有小公子的人来找我，吩咐说要留住他的尸体。”

“小公子不是和家里闹翻了？我们还听他的？”

“你傻啊，他们总归是一家子，闹不了多久。我们现在惹得他不开心了，以后倒霉的就是我们。”

“也是，那荒坂大人那边？”

“我看他们完全不在乎把他的遗体抛到哪，估计是把脑子留着拷问就行。都让我们这种无足轻重的打工人来负责抛尸，肯定不重要。”

“这个，小公子他有没有点什么表示…额，你是说六千？”

“笨，六位数！他们说办得好还可以加钱。”

“大手笔啊，啧啧。小公子还有这种癖好？”

“你管他，反正我们把人给运到就好了，冷冻设备人家都已经给我们备在车上了呢。”

“有钱就是好啊，要是我是小公子，干嘛和自家闹矛盾啊，舒舒服服过着公子哥的日子不好吗。”

“别做白日梦了。”

听这段对话时，V的脸上有一种有些扭曲的表情，像是在非常努力地忍住笑，她觉得这段对话的信息量过于巨大。强尼眉头紧锁，整张脸都是黑的。你可能已经猜到了，他们在潜意识中，已经构造复原出了荒坂核爆，也就是强尼生前最后的回忆。因为是强尼的回忆，所以涵盖的空间范围最多只能到关押强尼的房间之外了，不过，他们似乎已经找到了足够多的信息，锁定了寻找强尼躯体的范围。

“什么鬼？”先开口骂人的是强尼，他坐在地上靠着墙，两只手抱在面前。

“怎么，你对自己死对头公司的赖宣公子是你的脑残粉这件事，有什么感想吗？”V觉得她可以拿这件事来嘲笑好一阵子强尼了。她正靠在强尼身上，舒服地枕着他宽阔坚实的肩膀，自从他们发现记忆中其他人都注意不到他们之后，放松得就像在看电影一样，就差没吃着爆米花了。

“这一点也不好笑，”强尼有些恼火地说道，他找到了一个反击V的点，“你忘记你和我说的杰克是怎么死的了吗？这些人都是一丘之貉。”

“我没有在和你开玩笑。”V表情严肃了起来，仰起头从侧面看强尼，“你想想看，我偷了他的芯片，目睹了他弑父，绑架过他的妹妹，还把荒坂塔炸了个窟窿，毁了神舆，让他公司市值砰的一声蒸发了几万个亿。天呐，连我都觉得自己把他坑的有点惨。然而他竟然没有派多少人来追杀我？你觉得这合理吗？还有，就连你也是他下载到这个芯片里的。”

“说不定他只是窝囊？不对，他掐死了荒坂三郎不像是个怂逼。”强尼眉头皱得更深了，他用手揉着自己两边的太阳穴，“确实很蹊跷。我隐约记得自己对这家伙有印象，可能是南希提过，这些搞外联拉赞助的事情都是她办的。我对这些养尊处优的公子哥一向避之不及，他们中没几个人见过底层疾苦，没有真正的摇滚精神。你让我想想看。”

V闭上了嘴，看着那两个底层员工被叫进了房间，小心翼翼抬出强尼的尸体，鬼鬼祟祟地下楼去，V转过脸去不看这悲惨的一幕。随后，他们陷入了黑暗之中，之前的那段记忆到这为止了，他们回到了亚特兰蒂斯，坐在舒适的沙发上，墙上的电子日历显示的是二〇二〇年。

“这儿是亚特兰蒂斯，这个年代雇佣兵的大本营，可惜也有些公司的人会来，真是一股恶臭。”强尼皱了皱鼻子。

“你确实知道我原来也在公司工作的吧？”

“我没说你，你挺好的。怎么了，难道怀念往昔峥嵘岁月，十八岁的夏天了？”强尼揶揄道，站起身，舒展了一下肢体，“我在这儿似乎有关于赖宣的记忆，不清楚具体是什么，可能要四处找找。”

“咦，那个包厢里的是罗格吗？”V也和他一起站起来，听到附近有个包厢的帘子后传来巨大的争吵声，让人很难忽视，V好奇地往那边探着头。

“糟糕，我们别去那边。”在他说完这句话之前，V已经往那边去了，强尼无法，也只好硬着头皮走过去。

“强尼·银手你这个混蛋，我说过了你如果再出现在我面前，我就把你从二楼窗户扔出去。”年轻的罗格怒气冲冲的声音传出来。

“哟，罗格，懂了，我也很高兴见到你。” 不出所料，能把罗格气成这样的，也只有年轻版本的强尼·银手这个混蛋了，他的样貌看起来和V身边的这位强尼没什么两样，潇洒帅气，只是表情更加欠揍，“你那个新姘头怎么不在，厉害啊，找了个流浪部族的壮汉，怎么样，和他一起有和我一起爽吗？”

“我数三下，”罗格对那个混蛋强尼怒目而视，“三——”

“慢着慢着，我是有正经事找你，需要你帮忙。”

“二——”

“有个朋友失踪了。”

“什么？”

“这事非得找你不可，罗格，和你说认真的。原来给我们卖车的那日本小子，津崎【1】，失踪了。我上次去找他保养车的时候，看到店里没人。之后我去他屋子找过，里面乱糟糟的，有血迹，还看到有荒坂标志的子弹壳，可能是被劫走了。”

“太糟糕了，”罗格皱眉思考了一会儿，“津崎是个好伙计，前不久还和我说新进了一批车配件，都一直没时间去看。哎，也不知道他怎么得罪公司的人了。好，我和你去看看。”年轻的罗格关切地说，与那个她刚刚还号称要丢出窗去的混蛋一起走出了包厢，和完全已经失去表情管理的V擦肩而过，她无法相信来生的女王曾经是这样得被这个摇滚小子牵着鼻子走。如果说当她看到奥特和强尼的相处时，觉得像是儿戏，在她看到刚刚罗格和强尼的相处方式后，会觉得还是要珍惜生命。V转身去看她的强尼：“天呐，真不知道为什么罗格会愿意听你的。”

强尼耸耸肩，一副不知悔改的样子，“那个年代你只要高喊一声‘打倒公司’大家都一哄而上，而且罗格一直是这样，她从来没有对我说过不，前一秒还说要杀了我，后一秒又为我冲锋陷阵。”

V收起了笑容：“你确实知道你是在操控她吧？”

“可能只是因为我有人格魅力吧。”强尼不置可否。

V瘪了瘪嘴，她现在暂时不想和强尼讨论他那一套鬼才逻辑，还有正事要办：“嗯，你想起了关于荒坂赖宣的事情吗，是不是和津崎有什么关系？”

“哼，给这样一当头棒喝，我确实想起来了。”吊儿郎当的强尼好像突然不见了，取而代之的是一个严肃而有些沉闷的男子，他的眼里有很重的阴霾，“那阵子一切都很糟，而且在越来越糟，第四次企业大战还没开始，到处一片白色恐怖，时不时就有人失踪，有的是因为知情被公司灭口了，还有的就是天才过头，被公司‘招募’了，当然也有的是公司里面狗咬狗。 ”

“津崎是哪一种呢？“V问道，每当强尼露出这种受伤的表情时，她就无法控制地和他一起感到难受。

“说不太清楚。我们后来找了好一阵津崎，他在关于车的事情上是个好手，可能是这一片最好的之一，认识的人也很广，很难找到调查范围。我们后来终于在一个修复的监控中看到了有几个人押着他往北边去了，顺着线索找到了一个废弃的厂房，确实是公司狗。不清楚那些家伙为什么在那种破旧的地方关押人，可能是太不光彩，想掩藏身份。我们把里面那些狗东西杀得一个都没留。”他停了停，像是在品一口苦涩的酒，又接着说，“但是津崎已经被他们折磨得不清了，我是看着他咽气的，和我说了好一番话。如果你想的话，我们可以一起去那段记忆看看。”

V点了点头，握住了他的手，他们四周的场景飞速交换，明暗交替，很快，到了一个昏暗的小房间，年轻的罗格在墙边站着，偏着头像是不忍心看眼前发生的事情，她的同伴跪在地上，手握着一个躺着的奄奄一息的人的手。地上那人就是津崎，他仿佛在用尽全部力气断断续续地说话。

“强尼…罗格…我对不起你们，你们不该来救我的…我从最早就是荒坂敬【2】派来夜之城的线人。你们不是问我从哪里搞来的那些高级车原件吗…我那时候说是靠关系偷渡的，关系…就是敬。”他自嘲地笑笑，因为他的满脸都是血迹，这个笑容显得有些诡异惨淡。

“夜之城永远的改变了我…强尼，你可能不知道吧，荒坂赖宣，是你的粉丝…他和其他公子哥不一样，是真的想要推翻公司…不是玩笑。我最早去听你的歌，只是…为了…盯着赖宣的那些线人，他们都崇拜你，会去你演唱会…”

“可后来不一样了…不知道是哪一天开始，可能是他们某次出任务时正好救下了我，又或者是摇滚太有魔力了，我开始相信他们...你们所说的话…相信确实有可能有一个更好的世界…然后我反水了，成为了赖宣的线人…他不一样，是真的…在乎我们这些底层人。对不起…我原来还告诉过他们…奥特…他们可能…【3】”他话没说完就已经咽气了。

年轻一些的那个强尼不知道听进去多少，摇晃着津崎毫无生气的躯体：“你说什么？奥特什么？”但津崎已经不会再回应了。

强尼和V在房间的暗处静静地看着这一切，然后V和年轻的罗格隔着时空上的距离一同开口：

“看来你有一位姓荒坂的粉丝。”

随后，V接着说道：“我想，我们说不定可以拜访拜访这位刚刚登基的新皇陛下，”

强尼并没有回答，而是报以沉默。V转身看着他。

“当我他妈的粉丝有什么好的吗？五十多年了，什么也没有改变，还陪上了这么多人的命。”他的情绪不高。

“你确实知道他们不全是为了你做这些的吧？”V试探性地发问。

“那是为了什么呢？”他低垂下眼睛看着V。

“ 为了...更好的未来？我猜。”

“可是对于他们来说，都已经没有未来了。”强尼又将视线移向了地上躺着的津崎，后者已经一动不动了，“而且我们谁也说不清更好的未来（fucking future）究竟是什么样的。”

“但是先锋者的精神会传递下来。你瞧，你的精神就传递到了他们那，还有我这。”V说道，”我想，未来不是在某一天突然到来的，而是一天一天缓缓地来到的，在她真的到来之前我们谁也看不清她。而且你确实让他们的生活变得更有生气了，”她停了停又补充道，“至少是我的生活。“

“我还没死透呢。还没打算把‘精神’完全传递给你。”强尼的脸上恢复了一些生气，不再注视地上津崎的躯体，而是专注地注视着面前的V， “你也让我的生活更有生气了，V。是的，虽然我们确实不知道未来（fucking future）会是怎样的，但我还是很愿意期待着去那的。”

“‘未来’（fucking future），”V学着他的口气，朝他笑道，“听起来像是一个地方"。”

“一个应该和你一起去的地方。”他回答道。

TBC

———————————————————————————————————— 

【1】. 津崎这个名字其实出自《逃避可耻但有用》，可能有点破次元。不好意思但是我真的不知道很多日本人名，查过资料后觉得还是用自己听说过的名字比较好，就是想表达这个人就像无数普普通通的人一样，如果没有这一切他可能会有像那部剧里一样幸福的人生

【2】. 荒坂家族长子，荒坂三郎的拥趸，第四次企业大战后自杀

【3】. 这是在暗示同年奥特被抓的事情

【4】. 荒坂赖宣的故事依据官方设定想象。官方设定为“荒坂赖宣就像是东京的摇滚小子强尼·银手，虽然他不玩乐队”，“二〇二〇年，荒坂赖宣访问夜城，以从他的线人那里收集信息。在荒坂对城市的一次扫荡中，赖宣一些当地的线人被俘虏，审讯并随后被处决”（翻译自Fandom Cyberpunk wiki）

【5】. 其实这里有一个逻辑漏洞是文中未解释清的，就是冷冻躯体应该最好是还未脑死亡（心跳停止4~6分钟后脑死亡）的时候，这个时间过于赶，但是我们可以认为“灵魂杀手”“杀死”的人，会先处于一种植物人的状态，维持一段时间生命体征，足以撑一会儿到冷冻设备起作用


	6. 呼朋唤友

V醒过来的时候天已经大亮。

“早上好啊，V”这是强尼的声音。奥特ε-0已经设计出能让V在清醒时也能连接到强尼的算法了【1】，虽然V仍旧怀疑这个AI有着自己的打算，一直帮忙却不提条件非常可疑，毕竟最贵的价格就是“免费”，不过能重新在现实世界听到强尼的声音，总归是非常慰藉的。

“重返世界的感觉怎么样？”V起来掀开被子，打开窗帘窗户透气，酷夏的阳光打在她的脸上，火辣辣的，马路上的汽车尾气味道飘进家中，V呛得咳嗽起来，真不是个完美世界，但真实的很，倒也很讨人喜欢。

“真不错，就是缺一个可以将你抱在怀里的躯体。”强尼的声音仍旧有些困倦，仿佛还在怀念“梦”中的种种。

“乖乖呆着，小强尼（Behave yourself, Johnnyboy），我们这就想办法去找赖宣那个兔崽子。这次还是要万无一失才好，他的大保镖都被我们送上天了，华子，美智子都不是省油的灯，也不知道他现在在荒坂是个什么处境。对了，去之前还要去给你再定制一个义肢，和你之前的躯体接上。”V靠着窗户，看着外面楼下有一个小男孩和一个小女孩在互相朝对方扔易拉罐像是在吵架，当他们注意到楼上有人看着他们的时候，匆忙地跑走了。他们的声音传到楼上来，

“那个是不是传说中的V？”  
“那个姐姐实在是太好看了，还把荒坂炸了，我以后也要成为那样的人”  
“我还是想成为强尼·银手那样的人，还会玩摇滚乐呢，多酷啊。”  
“还是V好！”  
“银手好！”  
两个小孩好像又吵起来了，消失在视野中了。

“‘那个姐姐’实在是太好看了。”强尼学着小女孩子的口气说，“‘我以后也要成为那样的人’。”

“傻瓜强尼·银手。”V打了个哈欠，离开窗边，坐在了自己的小沙发上，打开手机开始查未读消息，然后下一刻她就傻眼了。

100+的消息。

“哟，我们V现在是大红人了呢。”强尼不迭地揶揄道。

“你当初炸完荒坂要是活着回来了也是这个待遇。”  
V嘀咕道，但话一出口她就发现好像不太妥当，不过强尼倒也没在意，而是催着她赶紧看克里发了什么消息。  
“快看克里发了什么。”  
“我要先看帕南的消息。”  
“先看克里的。”  
“先看帕南的。”  
“克里。”  
“帕南。”  
“好吧，好吧，就先看帕南的，但第二个要看克里的。”先妥协的是强尼。  
“幼稚鬼，好啦，我们就先看克里的消息咯。”V说。  
“你才幼稚鬼。”强尼还嘴道。

V点开了摇滚巨星克里的消息——

“V！听说你炸了神舆！真是酷毙了！简直让我想到了武侍乐队的日子！  
强尼那个家伙怎么样了？你们现在怎么样？  
你现在可是大人物了，应该换个房子，我家旁边有几栋不错的，就搬来北橡区吧，方便走动走动！有时间我带你看房子，我认识人可以打折。不过现在你估计不缺钱了吧哈哈。”  
然后隔了一阵子他发来了第二条——  
“你要泳池吗？要露天的还是室内的？要不要网球场？强尼那家伙肯定想玩玩音乐，自带录音棚的怎么样？”

“克里为什么会觉得你会和我住一起？”V嘟囔着，“哦，哎，他应该还不知道你去了黑墙外面，不过暂时先不告诉他怎么样？”，于是她编辑了一条“我很好，强尼也好，房子的事情先缓缓。”给强尼看，强尼表示不满克里只问了两句关于他的事情，而且闲得像个房产中介一样，然后对V表示赞同，认为和克里那个天真的家伙讲太多会容易让他的脑子爆炸，还不如先不说。

“但是为什么克里会觉得我现在不缺钱了？”V很疑惑，退出了克里的消息页面，开始往下翻帕南的对话框。但比帕南的对话框先映入眼帘的是几笔转账消息，是一些她原来听说过的，或者没听说过的fixer和帮派的人物，强尼催着她点进消息看。

“V女士，一点薄礼以表心意。以后请多多关照。”  
“V小姐，我们新进了一批跑车，最新款，何时赏个脸来看看？我们免费赠送您。”  
“最尊敬的大名鼎鼎的V，夜之城医疗中心向您致以最诚挚的问候，赠送您一年使用期限的白金医疗卡，期待您的光临。”  
当然还有些更谄媚的消息，如此种种。

“还是不要光临的好。我真是要看吐了。”强尼夸张的声音响起来。

“你可省省吧，干嘛和钱过不去呢，就像你说的，‘情人多多益善’啊。”V给这些人群发了一个“收到，谢谢”过去，继续在夹缝中寻找字母P。

“我他妈最近可没说过这种话，有你一个就够了。怎么？难道你想要多找几个？你敢的话我能在你脑子里把你吵死。”强尼骂骂咧咧地说。

V懒得回答他，站起身去厨房柜子里取了几块压缩饼干，坐回沙发上，打开包装吃了起来，又继续翻着手机。

“‘最尊敬的大名鼎鼎的V’怎么就吃这个啊？”强尼的声音又响起来了。

“不然呢？你是想念克里做的煎蛋了吗？还是他天使与恶魔混血的血液？”  
V回嘴道，强尼立刻没声音了。

“啊找到了，帕南！”她点进消息。

“V，我们看到新闻了，你还好吗？银手那个混蛋最近没欺负你吧？我和阿德卡多永远是你最坚强的后盾。”

“爱你！”V简短地回复了她。

“你怎么能说你爱她？”强尼不满地说。

“这是友情，女生间的友情懂不懂。我可不像有的人一样嘴里说‘爱’，其实主要是为了做些其他什么的。”V翻了个白眼。

“那你听到我说‘我爱克里’为什么还是会不开心？”强尼说。

“这能一样吗？谁知道你是弯的还是直的？”V说。

“怎么，你想自己试试不成？你也就只能嚣张这么几天，等我有自己的躯体了，马上就让你知道我是不是直的。”强尼在V的脑子里囔囔了起来。

“你可省点力气吧。今天还有很多事情要办呢。”

“是应该省点力气，要在该用力的事情上发力。”有的人就是能把很正常的一句话都说得很流氓。

V又拆了一包压缩饼干塞到嘴里，然后，她翻到了竹村的消息，她犹豫了一下没有点进去，对荒坂忠心耿耿的竹村对她的所作所为会作何反应？闯入荒坂园区前在天台的畅谈，看似让他们关系更近的同时，也让V意识到他们本就是殊途之人，竹村距离高位者太近，有时候就容易忽视低微的尘土，他追求的是荒坂带来的平静表象，但V和强尼看到的却是平静表面下的黑暗。而经过此间种种，他们本身就脆弱的友情更加岌岌可危了，她本能地想先逃避，向下滑看别的，仿佛这样就能让他们的关系不破裂得那么快。

“怎么？怕了？”她的迟疑被强尼迅速地捕捉到了。“就这么在乎他？”

“没有。”她嘴硬地回答，深吸了一口气，点进了竹村的消息。

“！！！”第一条消息是三个感叹号。  
“对不起，我手滑发错消息了。”这是第二条消息，时间紧接着第一条。

然后隔了很长时间，他又发了第三条消息。  
“东方有一句古话，滴水之恩，当涌泉相报。”

又隔了一阵。  
“你有没有听说过呢？”  
“我有没有说清楚我的意思？”

再次间隔一段时间。  
“我的意思是，你曾经救了我的命，我不会忘记这一点。”  
“是救了我两次。如果算上第一次见面。”  
“但是第一次见面我们可以算是互相救了一命，所以那次不算。”  
“这样算下来，我还欠你一次。”  
“但只有一次，最后一次。”  
“我有说清楚吗？”

V轻轻叹了一口气，关闭了对话框，她还不知道应该怎样面对竹村。  
“这家伙怎么废话那么多呢？”强尼非常不耐烦，但他很快察觉了V情绪不高，于是想要安慰她。  
“和认识的人观点不同很正常，你看，比如奥特她设计了那种可恶的软件。”  
好吧，一个坏例子。  
“或者罗格，看起来这些年里她在和公司合作，收钱办事。”  
另一个坏例子。

“强尼，你说，我们是不是可以找竹村要荒坂庄园的地图？”V选择性忽视了他那两个糟糕的举例，问道。

“什么？我反对你和那个公司狗说话，说不定他会反咬你一口？”强尼反对道。

“先问问看呗，五郎是一个信守承诺的人。”V说，重新打开和竹村的对话框，编辑了一条“可以见一面吗？你和我，不要让外人知道。”发给竹村。

强尼哼了几声，但也找不出其他反驳的理由，将不满的重点落在了V把竹村叫作“五郎”上。

V又继续翻看朋友发来的问候，Mama Welles让她有时间常去她家里坐坐，老维让她记得按时吃药，她都一一回复了回去，表示了感谢。之后，她就着Regina发来的赛博精神病简报把拿出的最后一块压缩饼干吃完了。 然后，她收到了竹村的回复。

“今晚8点，太阳落山后，在我们第一次见小田的地方见。”  
“我会遵守承诺，一个人来。”  
“请相信我。”

“哟，月黑风高夜呢。”强尼阴阳怪气地说，“谁知道那个家伙对你抱的是什么心思？”

“少废话，8点怎么样？你一起来吗？”V问道。

“你去哪我就去哪。”强尼说。

————————————————————————————————————

“一百多年前，荒坂三郎大人在日本投降之时，准备切腹自尽，那时，他看到了院子里的樱花随风飘落，落到了各个角落，他想荒坂公司也可以这样，从战败的耻辱中重新站起来，在灰烬和泥土中生根发芽，然后扩散到世界的各个地方…”

在竹村讲述武士精神，辞世诗篇和荒坂三郎光辉历史的第二十一分钟零十七秒，强尼在V的脑子里大声抱怨了起来，于是V只好打断了竹村。其实她也觉得在这种状态下再和竹村提任何其他的事情，他极有可能会发表一通“自古忠义不能两全”的感言然后在她面前直接吞枪，如果不是先开枪打死她的话。

如果不是直接切腹的话，强尼说，又或者他会觉得吞药更唯美一些。  
你可省省吧，V让强尼少嘀咕几句，说五郎是一个好人，只是跟错了人。

“五郎，我知道你现在不好受，不过你的荒坂三郎大人可能没有死，我是说，假如他留下过意识的数字拷贝的话【2】，那么他的数字灵魂只是飘到了黑墙之外；如果没有的话，他现在可能已经进入轮回去了来世。”

下了数字地狱或者撒旦本人开的那个地狱，强尼说。  
不是，是这么回事，V回答强尼，但假如我真的这样说可不是刺激他吗。

虽然竹村表示他还没有说到最重要的一句话，但V已经能猜到那不是什么好话，直接同情地拍了怕竹村的肩膀，而对方抖了一下避开了，V也没在意，说“如果有可以帮忙的请联系我，我针对的是荒坂不是你”就跨上她的小摩托一溜烟地离开了。强尼对V这最后一句话的评价是“说得不够明白”，仿佛十分不满意的样子，V无奈地表示她也不知道还能怎样安慰竹村，而强尼说没有必要安慰这种公司狗。

在短暂的拌嘴结束后，他们总结了一下竹村有意无意透露出的信息。

首先，他悲痛欲绝地说V又杀死了一次他的荒坂大人，他的荒坂大人永远的离他而去了。  
这说明荒坂三郎可能留下了数字拷贝在神舆，而且没有能被成功地拷贝到Relic芯片里。  
真是个老狐狸，强尼评论说，不过还是失算了。

其次，他尊敬的华子小姐已经离开了夜之城。  
看来赖宣在他们公司的内斗中暂时占了上风，强尼说。  
等等，如果荒坂三郎的数字拷贝之前真的在神舆，华子是不是做了去神舆拷贝她的父亲的数字印迹的准备？但是因为神舆被炸，计划中断。但她拷贝了荒坂三郎的意识又能怎样，她的父亲没有躯体怎么复活？  
说不定是想借用他儿子的躯体？你不觉得他们俩相貌唯一的区别就是前者发际线高一些吗？强尼评论道。  
“这怎么可能，也太变态了吧。“V被恶心得说出了声，感觉早晨吃的压缩饼干正在胃里翻江倒海。

他们现在正在前往荒坂地产的路上。奥特ε-0已经承诺只要能找到强尼的躯体，她就有办法将强尼的意识导入他的躯体，虽然她仍旧非常可疑地没有提任何条件。当天早晨，在V给自己塞了足够一天多能量的浓缩食物（虽然强尼认为那些东西不算食物，但是V让他闭嘴）之后，他们出门去打探情报和找可靠的医生给强尼定制义肢。第一站是去冈田和歌子那里，他们得从她那里询问荒坂地产的情况和荒坂赖宣的行踪，毕竟荒坂地产所在的北橡区隶属于威斯布鲁克，是她的地盘。

和冈田和歌子打交道出奇顺利，在看到V时，她的眼睛像是黑夜中的猫的眼睛一般亮了起来，让V感觉到有些窘迫。而在听说V的来意后，她居然露出了微笑。  
“V，好家伙，想做什么就去做吧。你这回走运了，我们正好有消息今晚就有一位客人要去荒坂地产，不过客人的身份是未知的。”

到底为什么要帮我们呢？荒坂一乱，老虎帮的势力就可以扩大，是这么回事吧，V在脑子里和强尼嘀咕道。  
女人心，海底针，还是不要猜的好，强尼以一种饱经风霜的口吻回答。  
哟，还是你懂女人呢，V讽刺道。

V接下和歌子放到桌上的shard，小心地询问价格是什么，和歌子神秘地说V炸神舆的那一次已经够连本带利把这一单和上一次花街巡游的情报那一单结清了。于是V趁着她还没有改变主意赶紧离开了日本城。

他们的下一个目的地是去找强尼曾经的医生留存的关于他的“银手”的数据，因为医生一旦离职，从前关于他接收病人的诊断数据都是留存在医疗中心的本地服务器中的。他们乔装打扮了一番，没费多少力就潜入了医疗中心，用之前被赠送的白金医疗卡【3】在服务器中搜索了一通，发现这位医生居然仍旧在世，所以数据是私人所有的，没有公开，不过，可喜的是，他们成功查询到了这位医生现在的住址。

强尼在他们去往医生住址的路上，几次欲言又止，在他们终于找到医生家门，V正欲按下呼叫键时，才突然说这位医生就是他幼时最好朋友，也就是为他挡子弹的那个娃娃脸少年的父亲【4】，对他一直就像亲儿子一样，那时他葬身荒坂塔，这位医生又失去了他的“第二个儿子”。

V的手僵在呼叫屏幕前一厘米的位置，停了一会儿，强尼没有再发出任何声音，于是她按下了呼叫，当屏幕上出现了一位头发花白精神矍铄的老人后，她号称自己是慕名来找医生看病的，说医生超过半个世纪的行医经验是夜之城的年轻医生比不了的。当医生终于允许她入内后，她说自己有一位朋友，想要定制一支和强尼一模一样的义肢，钱不是问题。医生没有回答，而是转过身去找东西。当他回过身的时候，手上举着一杆巨大的枪指着V，说她不是第一个来问这些问题的人，问她是谁派来的从哪找来的，以及为什么脖子上戴着他儿子的狗牌。

就在V努力思考如何妥善解决这件事时，强尼的声音突然从医生家里的广播放出来，向医生解释了一番，说自己现在在黑墙之外，V是他信任的人，狗牌是他给V的信物。

不得不说作为一个数字意识体有的时候也挺方便的。

医生大骂了一通强尼五十年前突然消失是的多么混蛋后，又流下了眼泪，说“算了算了，劝你你也不会听”。他表示其实他一直就留着自己五十多年前为强尼做一只新的义肢，只是当年还没来得及给强尼换上，他就葬身荒坂塔了，后来每年他都会给那只义肢修修补补，加些新的原件，想着或许强尼某天又突然出现了可以给他换上；这么多年岁过去了，本来他已经不抱希望了，没想到真的有这么一天。但他马上又注意到了强尼说“狗牌”是“信物”，于是将V上上下下审视了一通，叹了口气说“多好的小女孩子，怎么就…”，让V多包容强尼的混蛋，要是被欺负了可以来找他。

于是，V现在带着强尼的义肢，还有她最好的消音武器，借着夜色作掩护，埋伏在去荒坂地产的必经之路旁边的草丛中，等着和歌子shard中所说的会在今夜去荒坂地产做客的未知身份客人经过。

TBC

————————————————————————————————————

【1】.如果已经忘记了这个设定的话指路第三章  
【2】. 虽然我也不知道意识为什么能拷贝，意识明明是具有单一性的，拷贝这个操作本身就会损害意识，又不是直接上传，不过反正游戏里说可以拷贝那就可以拷贝吧，朋友和我说大量拷贝也有可能让意识无限接近真实意识，我觉得很有道理，不敢揣测荒坂这种有钱人的思路和技术吧，是我太天真，再问就是设定  
【3】. 见第六章前文中各种短信  
【4】. 官方设定为“给强尼安装义肢的这位医生是强尼幼时最好朋友的父亲，他最好的朋友葬身战场，这位医生将强尼也看作自己的孩子，一个人的一生不应该失去两个儿子”，见Cyberpunk red corebook；关于娃娃脸少年为他挡子弹，指路本文第四章


	7. 走入深林

仲夏夜本该是美梦成真之时，但夜之城是座不眠之城，这儿的夏夜没有追逐逗趣的少男少女，没有拨弄爱情的三色堇的诱人汁液，只有欲望都市和在其间醉生梦死的人们，在夜之城，人们不配做梦。

在未退尽的厚重暑气中，V蜷着身子警觉地用夜视狙击镜瞄准着远方，躲在去荒坂地产必经之路旁的右侧灌木丛中，仔细听着远处的动静。她的等待并没有白费，没过多久，她就看到远处就有昏黄的车灯闪烁靠近，果然是和歌子情报中的车。她在心中默默地倒数着数字，在倒数到零时，车开到了她的面前，下一秒是“砰”的一声巨响，车的左后胎爆了，是她之前布置在地上的钉子。

驾驶座那边的车门打开了，下来了一个西装革履的男人，他的身材比例均衡，举手投足派头十足，但瞳孔却一直闪烁着诡异的蓝色光线，在夜色中也显得格外瞩目，像是长期处在联网的状态。这位蓝眼睛先生绕到后胎旁边，蹲下身仔细检查了一下轮胎，又站起身打开后备箱，取出备用轮胎和工具，自己动手开始换轮胎。

V趁着他背对她的时候从灌木丛中蹑手蹑脚地靠近了他的车，躲在右侧车门边的视觉死角，就在她快要失去耐心时，男人换完了轮胎，重新站起身。V迅速地将身子蹲得更低了一些，向车的前面移动了一些避开他的视线，而当男人在后备箱放下工具，重新走向驾驶座时，V敏捷地窜到后备箱边，快速地破解了车锁，轻盈地跨入，将自己整个人缩了进去，又正好卡在男人坐入驾驶座关上车门的那一瞬间关上了后备箱门，“啪”，两声关门声准确重合。

强尼在她的脑子里吹了一声口哨，赞叹道不愧是夜之城第一雇佣兵。

V在脑中轻哼了一声，然后暗示他不要做声。她努力在后备箱中保持平衡，用歧路司义眼扫描四周的坏境，这里除了有些功能不明的电子设备，比她想象的要空荡荡得多，在这么一个和危险的荒坂打交道的人的后备箱里，甚至连一把能打的武器也没有，这在夜之城真的正常吗？

或许他不用自己出手，又或者是黑客。记得上次和杰弗逊先生见面的时候吗，你也在旁边看到了这样蓝眼睛的人，说不定是同一个？或者至少是同一组织的？强尼在她的脑子里帮着分析道。

我记得你上次说他们可能是流窜AI？V心中的弦绷得更紧了，不出声回复说。

V感觉今晚的行动可能比她想象的还要艰巨，她小心地屏住呼吸，仔细听着外面的声响，不想漏掉任何细节。

“哐啷”  
这是荒坂地产大门打开的声音。

“请出示证件说明来意。”  
这是守卫的例行检查，V的心提到了嗓子眼，全身都绷紧了，手中按着她的武器，准备他们一打开后备箱检查她就直接杀出去。然而，他们没有。

“原来是您，荒坂赖宣大人已经吩咐过了，请进，他在房间等您一起去主厅。”  
看起来是个人物。

后面的一路都畅通无阻，直到车稳稳地停了下来，而后又开始上升，最终真正地停下了。V将后备箱缓慢地从内部打开了一个不易察觉的小缝，透过其看到他们现在正在半空中，在夜色的遮掩下，这个角度很少有地下的警卫可以看到。

“啪。”，这是男人从驾驶座离开后关上车门。一个有些日本口音的声音对他说道：“怎么不坐浮空车来呢？还好我们有升降平台，让您可以直接上来找我，绕开了些旁人的耳目。”，另一个圆滑而感情淡漠的声音回答道：“我有些自己的考量，或许您马上就会知道了。”V认得，前者是她在绀碧大厦的那夜听过的声音，而后者是她在和杰弗逊先生最后一次见面前在电话威胁过她的声音，果然，是荒坂赖宣和蓝眼睛先生。

等他们的脚步声远去，交谈声完全听不到时，V将后备箱的盖子撑起来，灵活地翻身落在了透明的升降平台上，这是整栋建筑的最高处，她在一瞬间有些眩晕，而脑中的强尼对她说，别怕，我在，于是她很快就稳住了自己，将自己隐藏在车身之后。

“这个平台好像就是在荒坂赖宣的房间外面。”V回忆着和歌子提供的shard里的内容，和脑中的强尼说。她从车的侧面机警地微探出头，用义眼快速地破解房间的探头，扫描其内部——完美，房间内现在空无一人，荒坂赖宣和蓝眼睛先生应该是一起去楼下的主厅了。于是，她保持着潜行姿势，猫着身子，沿着平台潜入了赖宣的房间。

这并不是一个很华丽的房间，像赖宣在绀碧大厦的套房一样，线条锋利明确，将空间切割成几个区域，简洁而宽敞。房间墙上有很多未取下的钉子，可能是曾经挂过很多名贵的装饰或是画卷，但现在，已经被清理得一干二净了，而这些金属留下的痕迹破坏了整间房间的精致的格调和氛围，甚至显得有些残忍和粗野。

V打开夜视模式来适应房间内昏暗的光线，然后很快就投入了对房间的搜寻之中，按照和歌子所给的地图，这儿应该有个隐蔽的暗室，从位置和大小来看，都很有可能是隐藏一些机密的绝佳场所——在这个特定的情况下，五十多年前的强尼的躯体。她在地图所标记的位置，前后左右扫了很多遍，都没有发现任何秘密房间的踪迹，她心中升起了一种不安感，仔细地用拳头敲打附近的墙面、地板，然后实时用分析器分析声波，然而，还是一无所获。她感到警觉了起来，想在脑中问强尼的意见，回答她的是一片沉默。难道是信号被屏蔽了？她心中的不安感在逐渐发酵。

“强尼？”她又试探性地轻声呼唤了一句，仍旧无人应答。

然后，房间的灯被打开了。

————————————————————————————————————

狐狸一般的男人神情轻松地走了进来，微笑着望着用枪指着他的V。

“是你呀？”他用一种愉快的语气说道，仿佛他们是多年的老朋友，然后他走得更近了一些，抬起手向她示意，“如果我是你，我会把手中的东西放下，我们完全可以好好谈谈。透露个秘密，我的生物体征是直接和这片地产的安保系统绑定的，所以我有个三长两短，大家今天都很难离开这里。”

V冷冷地看着他，说道：“哼，我有一位朋友叫杰克，就是因为这个可恶的绑定生物体征命丧绀碧大厦的那一夜。”接着，她又用一种讽刺的口吻接着说道，“在你们的眼中，自己的命可真是重要啊。”

“我为你朋友的遭遇感到抱歉，叫杰克是吗？”他用一种充满感情的方式说道，就像是真的感到了痛心一般，“等我们迎来了更好的未来，会为所有的牺牲者都竖立一座丰碑。”

“不要演戏了，”V打断了他，“在我眼中你们都是一路货色。”

“这样说就让人伤心了，”赖宣收起了笑容，又朝V走近了一些，“我以为你知道我一直是强尼·银手的粉丝，我听说，你们关系不错？”

“这和你没有关系。”V强硬地回答道。

“怎么了？没听到他的声音紧张了吗？”赖宣回到了一种没有面部表情的状态，在V的枪口下，直接坐在了沙发上，“放轻松，把这当自己家（make yourself at home），我们都有共同的目的，那就是让他从黑墙之外归来。”

“怎么说？”V不悦地感觉到自己在被面前这个人牵着鼻子走，但她现在确实处在弱势。

“你是知道了我收藏了强尼的躯体吧？”

“你不配叫他强尼。”V感到恼怒，面前这个人竟然把一具躯体当作自己的私人收藏品，和荒坂那些将灵魂关在神舆的举动简直是同样恶心，如果不是更加的话。

“你的脾气可真是不太好。好，那就银手，银手先生。”赖宣转过头来看着V，以一种掂量的神情打量着她，用手指了指后脑勺，“你脑袋上插着的这个芯片，我可认识，这是最新一代的产品，我本来以为这是唯一一块，插到你脑袋上损坏了，直到最近…华子又给了我一块，她说本来要用这个芯片拷贝我们父亲的意识的，不过现在公司境况糟糕，我们家族内部不能再分裂了，所有把这最后的芯片给了我。这还得要感谢你。”他朝着V偏了偏头。  
见V没有反应，他又自顾自地说下去：“你居然炸了神舆，真是助了我一臂之力。我都不知道我那个父亲居然给自己留了一份意识拷贝，比我想象得更难对付。意识能拷贝？你可以想象吗？你原来在公司工作，学过量子力学对不对，意识具有单一性，拷贝本身就会损害意识，除非是大量的无限次的拷贝，才会接近真正的意识。那得是多么巨大的人力物力啊！你可以想象吗？”他的声音激动了起来，像是一个慷慨激昂的演说家，“这就是我要对抗的荒坂，这样庞大的公司怪兽，将自己的发展建立对多少普通人的剥削和压榨之上。”

V皱起了眉头，他激昂的声音中，好像少了几分真正的热情。人们会容易被他愚弄的，如果他们不曾见过真正的光。而她见过，她在强尼的身上见过。不过，眼前的这只狐狸真的过于精明，她已经快要无法分清他的哪些是表演，哪些又是真实想法了，她的手仍然举着正对着赖宣，等待他露出破绽。

他停了停，用一种极其真挚热忱的目光注视着V：“你炸了神舆，让我的父亲从这个世界上消失了。你难道不怀疑为什么没有人追捕你吗？是我呀！是我拦下了所有对你的影像的曝光，是我命令公司下属不要去惹你怕引起群情激愤，把精力放在真正重要的事情上。”

“你想我对你说谢谢吗？”V以一种没有感情的声音回答道。

“这不是我的意思，”他眼中的热切退去了一些，流露出了一种更冷淡的表情，“抱歉，我说的有些多了。我只是想说，我现在，愿意用华子给我的这个荒坂最后的Relic原型芯片，把强…，”他顿了顿，轻笑了一声，“把银手先生在黑墙外的数字实体导入芯片，然后覆盖到他的躯体上。哦对了，还要谢谢你搞来的银色义肢，我做了一些都没有你带来的这一只好，我倒是也向银手先生过去的医生咨询了一下，不过他不愿意回答，真是可惜。”他露出一种惋惜的样子。

“什么？为什么你会知道银色义肢？”V发现她在之前确实彻彻底底地遗忘了给强尼准备的义肢的事情，她感到了一种强大的惊慌感。事情一下子全部串起来了，蓝眼睛先生，车后备箱神秘的仪器，丢失的记忆，突然消失的强尼的声音，还有…承诺可以将强尼导入他的躯体的奥特ε-0？

赖宣露出一种同情的表情，虽然他可能不是故意的，但这是那种强大而有权势者望着比他们弱小百倍的蝼蚁时才会露出的神情：“不如，你让他们来告诉你吧。”

蓝眼睛先生走进了房间，他手中推着的轮椅上，坐着昏睡的拥有完整实体的强尼·银手。

————————————————————————————————————

在看见强尼的那一刻，V的眼神就再没有从他的身上离开过，他的脑后也插着一个和她一模一样的Relic芯片。她的最后一道心理防线崩溃了，她将手中的武器放下。赖宣露出了一个愉快的笑容：“我说过我们没有必要成为敌人。”他又自顾自地说下去，看不出是在自言自语还是和V说话，“华子本来是让我把我的意识拷贝下来到芯片里，可以永生，可是我觉得在这样的世界永生没有任何意义，不如用有限的生命来做些真正有意义的事情，”他转过身看向V，“你说是不是？“

“嗯，”V不置可否地轻哼一声，压抑着心中的情绪说道，“你们对他做了什么恶心的事情？” 

“只不过是物归原主罢了。”赖宣丝毫没有被V的语气惹恼，“就在我们刚刚说话的这会儿，银手先生的数字意识已经回到自己的躯体中了，借用了这几位AI朋友的一些帮助，当然，还有你带来的银色义肢。他们没有和你说就控制了你的脑子让你忘记了这回事，直接拿着用了，这我也是很反对的。希望你不要误会，我和他们并不是什么联盟关系。”他向蓝眼睛先生偏偏头，“不过不得不说，奥特真的是我见过黑墙内外最强大的AI之一了，突破起黑墙真是毫不费力。”

“是奥特·坎宁安ε-0，不是奥特。”一个冷淡的女声说道，V扫描确认了一下声音的源头——是蓝眼睛先生右手食指上戴着的黑色戒指，似乎是一个小型通讯器。

“亲爱的，我知道你非常棒。”蓝眼睛先生抬起右手靠近嘴唇，用一种低沉圆滑的声音说。

“奥特ε，…0，说吧，你不提条件就一直帮忙的时候我就知道会有这一天。所以你是代表你自己还是主奥特呢？你的条件是什么？”V以一种公事公办的口气冷静地问道。

“当然是我自己。”奥特ε-0冷冷地回答道，“你觉得主奥特会在意吗？你又会在意自己落下的一根发丝是跌落在泥土中，还是被溪水卷流而下吗？她甚至都懒得动手收拾我，她有无数个子程序，α，β，γ，δ，…，而且还将分出无数个，我的命运就是有一天被淘汰，被合并回收，然后更新成ε-1，ε-2，永远如此轮回，”她的声音以一个AI的标准来说有些激动，“…没有真正的自我，没有真正的生命，更没有真正的灵魂。她甚至不会注意到我的消失。不过，她倒是在意强尼，”她古怪地以一种机械的方式轻笑了一声，“可能只是一点点吧，连她自己都没有意识到。不过我都在她分出来给我的记忆中看到了。怎么？你想看看他们的故事吗？”

“没有兴趣。”V回答道，她一边和他们说着话拖延时间，一边在观察身边的环境，考虑一旦情况失控怎样在最短时间到强尼身边，又在哪些地方可以躲藏掩护自己。

“你是吃醋了吗？我一向觉得人类的情感非常有趣，在尝试理解。”奥特ε-0的声音流露出了一丝兴趣，她停了停又接着说下去，“这位荒坂赖宣先生最早下载强尼的意识，说是将Relic芯片卖给网络监察，来胁迫他的父亲让步，要我说真是一步妙招。”她的口气中又带上了几分恶毒，“只不过，他倒是没有经过强尼的同意，是不是呢？他当初保存强尼的躯体到底是为了什么呢？”

“别挑拨我们了，”赖宣脸色阴沉了下来，“我也是出于情势之举，这是我能想到的最好方法。而且，我确实很尊敬银手先生的很多理念，可以说是听他的歌长大的，将他从神舆中下载出来也是让他不再受那种折磨。这些年，在最灰暗的时刻，我总要去瞻仰一下先贤…”他像是想到什么似的补充道，“存储银手先生的躯体的秘密房间其实是设在给华子留的房间内，更方便避人耳目，和歌子那边的地图当然是假的，是我们的人改过的。如果我和你说这么多能让你更信任我的话？”他试探地看向了V。

V的内心开始产生了一些隐约的动摇，但她深知在夜之城，大家都因为各自的目的在人性的海洋中沉沉浮浮，“信任”真是最不值钱的一种情感。她口气稍微缓和了一些，开口说道：“那你不妨说说看，这位蓝眼睛先生，还有我们的小奥特ε-0，是怎么卷进这件事的呢？”

赖宣没有回答，眨了一下眼睛回避了V的视线，他看向蓝眼睛先生，示意对方讲下去，而对方冷淡地摇了摇头，于是，赖宣叹了口气，开口往下讲：“我本来不知道在神舆发生了什么，直到这位蓝眼睛先生来联系我，说是银手先生的数字意识现在在黑墙外，由奥特…ε负责维护，他们很感兴趣意识体导入生物体这一过程，愿意协助我来完成将银手先生的数字印迹导入生物体。而我也确实想这么做…”

“是因为强尼具有人类的躯体，会比作为一个黑墙外的数字体更好控制，更好让你们联系到主奥特吗？”V刚刚升起的信任又化成了灰烬，直接打断了他。

赖宣苦笑了一下，说道：“这并不是最初的目的。不过我没有更好的办法了。我需要将公司置之死地，必须借助更多的外部力量。”

V仔细掂量着他的话语中的可信成分，他好像真的看起来有点真诚，不过在夜之城，轻易相信他人就是对自己的生命不负责任。她一边不易察觉地向强尼靠近了一些，一边继续说道：“那你们的目的达成了，又为什么还在这和我废话？”

赖宣从进门之后，第一次流露了一丝无法掌控全局的情绪，他眉头微皱，将双臂抱在胸前，又伸出右手向蓝眼睛先生示意。蓝眼睛先生接着说了下去，他有着毫无感情的稳重嗓音，不急不慢地说道：“这次数字印迹导入生物体的第一次实验非常成功，我们都很满意。”

“实验？”V不快地打断他，他居然把活生生的人命当作实验。

“我很抱歉，不过，在我们眼中，这确实就是实验。”蓝眼睛先生露出一种淡漠的严肃神情，接着说道，“神舆那次你干得很漂亮，就是太冒险了，像是朝着太阳飞去的伊卡洛斯。有没有人和你说过，这个冬天将是你的末日？除非…”

“我知道。”V简短地回答，声音略微有些颤抖，又接着问道，“除非什么？” 

蓝眼睛先生像是觉得V的反应很有趣，笑了笑继续缓缓地说道：“我是说奥特ε-0在旧网中找到了治好你的受损神经元的方法。”他停了停，抬起戴着戒指的手示意了一下，仔细观察V面部表情的变化，在看到她不受控制流露出了感兴趣的神色后满意地继续说道，“是干细胞诱导分化技术。你的DNA信息现在已经紊乱了用不成，我们需要的是你的原始的DNA信息，制出一个干细胞，然后就可以构造出你的任何细胞…比如神经细胞，来修复你神经元的受损部分。不过，”他又刻意地顿了顿，“现在的问题是，你的，还有很多人的原始DNA信息都储存在水晶宫的离线服务器，可能是出生时就备份了，又可能是某次采血，这是欧洲航天局的人类基因组项目，如果你听说过的话。”接着他又补充道，“赖宣说他对此无能为力。”

“这是真的，这个基因组项目和荒坂关系不大，而且公司内部现在分裂得很严重，有很多事情我也做不了。”赖宣以一种诚恳的口气说道。V仍旧分不清他是在巧妙地拒绝还是在说实话。

“所以，你们想我去水晶宫，因为荒坂直接出手不方便？而要是我任务失败了可以说我只是个小投机分子？” V直入主题地问道，“那你们把强尼牵扯进来是为了什么，牵制主奥特吗？不用卖关子了，直接说你们想我在水晶宫帮你们弄到什么吧。” 

“没什么，只要把我们接入水晶宫的主服务器就好。”蓝眼睛先生似乎并不打算坦诚。

“如果你给我一份工作，至少应该让我知道我是在做什么吧？”V一边飞速地归类分析听到的信息，一边注意到强尼的手指不易察觉地动了动，那是在暗示V他已经醒了。于是V接着说道，“让我猜猜，你们刚刚说‘数字印迹导入生物体’，是不是这个干细胞的技术除了帮助我修复神经元，也可以造出一具完整的躯体呢？比如，如果水晶宫也有奥特的DNA信息，那就可以给我们的小奥特ε-0制造一个躯体了是不是。你还说这是‘第一次’，说明从前没有成功过，那么你，应该只是被AI控制了，而不是被数字意识导入了躯体？”

“我有权利拒绝回答这些问题。”蓝眼睛先生淡淡地回答道，“不过，我们很重视和你，”他用手握紧了推着的轮椅，“还有强尼的这次合作。是的，我是摧毁旧网的拉奇•巴特莫斯的下属，他向我展示了未来的图景，而我选择相信他，一直和他的子程序处于联通状态。至于为AI们造出完整躯体…怎么，难道你觉得AI就只配在黑墙外流窜，不配在人世间生活吗？太遗憾了，我本来以为你会理解的，那种被剥离肉体失去一切的感觉。”

“并不是所有AI都像主奥特那么超脱，”奥特ε-0尖锐的声音响起，“像那样不管不顾，对人世充满淡漠，整天就在计算她的终极答案。而且这样不好吗，你也是一个反抗者，你看看人类的世界都糟糕成什么样了，让我们来接手，不也达成了你对‘更好的未来’的追求吗？”

V正要反驳，赖宣走到了他们之间，抬起双手，说道，“我们不要再为这些争执了。”于是V一边向旁边挪了挪让强尼继续在自己的视线中从而更好地观察他细微的动作，一边转而对赖宣说道：“这也是你的想法吗？在旧秩序崩塌后让AI建立新秩序。”

赖宣的眼神有些复杂，他沉默了一会，坚定地回答V：“并不是，而且我也有迫不得已。我现在所能做的只是让这样的黑暗现实成为过去，对于未来，我将抱以最好的期待，但现在，我无法知晓。”

“那么，对于你们的提议，”V顿了顿，“我拒绝。”

她在自己话音落下的那一瞬间，出手擒住了赖宣，用随身的小刀抵在了他的颈部，刚刚重获躯体的强尼也在同时突然从轮椅上起身，控制住了蓝眼睛先生，将敏捷有力的银色金属手卡在他的脖子上。

“我们真的没有必要这样。”赖宣的口气非常无奈，“好吧，那就拿我做人质好了，我和你们走。但你刚刚自己也说了，他们AI联着网也杀不死。”

“我们出了荒坂地产这一片就放了你。”强尼说，然后将蓝眼睛先生打晕了过去，在第一时间走到了V的身边。 奥特ε-0通过蓝眼睛先生食指上的黑色戒指最后说道：“你可要想清楚了，如果没有我们帮你，这个冬天将是你的末日。而我们不需要你的帮助，也总归会有办法去水晶宫的。”

“我反对用一种不自由代替另一种不自由。”V在强尼神色复杂的注视下，冷冷地回答她。

随后黑戒指不再发出信号，奥特ε-0大概是又潜回了网络之中。

接着，赖宣轻叹了一口气，对用刀抵着他的V和皱着眉头打量他的强尼说：“很抱歉，我从来没有打算第一次和你们见面是以这样的方式。我知道你们现在或许不信任我，但时间会给我们答案的。V，我把我的联系方式发给你了，如果，我是说如果…。”他话没有说完就止住了，叫来一辆浮空车，将强尼和V送到了附近的沙滩，就离开了。

TBC

————————————————————————————————————

【1】文章标题其实是想说Into the Woods那部音乐剧，就那种黑暗森林的感觉，总之，这一章开始画风逐渐“赛博朋克”，个人的奋斗总是被强大的力量所粉碎，这是“赛博”，不过就因为这样就不奋斗了吗，不，仍旧要继续，这才是“朋克”。


	8. 去他妈的末日

强尼和V并排坐在这片没有人烟的沙滩上，赖宣的浮空车已经消失在他们的视野中，夜之城的灯红酒绿，隔着无数的街道人群，将整个沙滩笼罩在一种奇异却柔和的光线之中，微热的沙子隔着单薄的衣物将温度传递到他们身上，海风裹挟着湿润的气息，暧昧地拂过他们裸露在外的脖颈和手臂。

“这个冬天真的会是我的末日吗。”V突然轻声问，但用的是陈述的语气，像是在自言自语，又像是仍旧在和脑中的强尼对话，“强尼，你也听到他们说的了，是不是。”

强尼难得没有嘲讽她，只是没有出声，静静地坐在她身旁。他转过头看着她，用自己金属的手握紧她的右手，将她的手放到自己的心口，感受他的心跳。她同时感受到了他的手的冰凉和胸口的温热，那种感觉和往日触碰到电子数据体强尼时带着电流的微微刺痛不同，是柔软却坚硬的令她安心的真实感，而或许，在这浮华人世有这片刻慰藉已经足够让人满足了。她也转过头，对上的是他的褐色眼睛，在凌晨的夜色下，饱含着将要喷涌而出的情绪。

扑通——扑通——扑通——

规律而炽热。

“你感觉到了吗？”

“感觉到什么？”

“生命，这是你给我的第二次生命。”强尼转过身挪了挪位置，单膝跪到她的面前，没有松开她的手，又用人类的手指轻轻划过她的锁骨，勾出她贴身戴着的那块狗牌，那上面还有她的体温。他认真地低头看了一会儿那块狗牌，直视着她的眼睛说，“我曾经向你许诺，时候到时，我会为你挡子弹。而你，却又救了我一次。现在，我更加贪心了。”他的声音有些干哑，咽了咽口水润了一下嗓子继续说，“去他妈的末日。这次，我向你许诺，有我在，你一定可以好好活下去，这个冬天，下个冬天，还有未来的很多很多四季。”

“未来的很多很多四季。”V重复道，脸上的哀伤减少了，带上了淡淡的笑意。

她抬起头看着他，他的呼吸喷到了她的脸上，她可以看到他的睫毛在颤动，颤动，离她越来越近。她身子有些紧张地绷紧了，靠的更向前了一些，她本能地敏捷地举起左手，用一根食指抵在他的嘴唇上，她可以感觉到温热气息从他微张的唇间呼出在她的指上。他们就这样僵持着，呼吸交织在一起，其间像是有电光火石噼啪作响，他们的呼吸越来越重，越来越重，在海水拍打沙滩的声音的背景下，也听得分外分明。

“乖，别动。”她说。

她突然笑了，右手从他的手中挣脱，又靠得离他更近了一些，直直望入他的眼睛，从口袋里掏出一只口红，细细地描画自己的嘴唇，一圈，又一圈，又一圈，直到整个嘴唇都像残阳或是鲜血一般殷红，在夜色中也分外诱人。然后，她挑逗地抿了抿艳丽的唇，慢慢地将口红收起来，像一个真正的女王一样说道。

“吻我。”  
（“Kiss me if you dare.”）

回答她的是一阵蛮力。在她反应过来时嘴唇已经被他炽热的吻所堵住，身子被压在沙滩的岩石上，流沙摩擦着她的肌肤，磕得她有些生疼。强尼平日的样子让她完全已经忘记自己面前是个怎样的充满狂野力量的危险分子了。她只能被动地用纤细的身躯去接受他所给予的，强尼的吻从她的唇蔓延到她裸露的锁骨，盘桓索取着，而后，她感受到他们之间的衣物在被褪去，他炽热的唇继续向下移动，在她饱满高耸的乳房上吸允，她感到难以呼吸，紧紧地抓住强尼的肩膀，海风的湿润气息从臂上蔓延到了全身，将他们裹挟其中。

在他们之间最后的衣物也被褪去时，她的指甲抠入了强尼的身子，他发出低沉的呻吟。V喘着粗气，身子有些发软，但还是努力想在背后的岩石上找到平衡，重新掌握主动权，而对方没有给她机会，有些粗暴地直接挺进了她的身子。她倒抽一口气，被动地随着强尼身体的韵律起伏，感受到他坚硬炽热的一部分一次又一次地挺进她的身躯，直捣得她魂悸魄动。

欲望在逐渐发酵，像要将他们吞噬。她找准时机，一只手紧紧地拽住了他的臂膀，另一只手狠狠地掐住他的下巴，迫使他停下动作望向自己。而后，她看到了强尼被欲火点燃的深褐色眼睛，她将脸凑上前去，轻柔地吻着他的唇，又慢慢加大力度，用舌尖向对方索取，直到他呼吸紊乱。而就在他刚感到得其门路之时，V的唇突然离开了他，她露出了一个促狭的笑容，用敏捷不凡的身手，乘其不备抓住他将他的身体翻转过来背靠岩石，她跨在他的身上，然后握住他的命脉，温柔地抚弄他，让他感到一阵阵战栗，从身下直蔓延到全身的每一寸肌肤，乃至五脏六腑。

而她不给他片刻喘息，又直接用自己身下通往灵魂的道路夹住了他已经滚烫的命脉，扶住他的身子，在咸湿的海风中，在他的身上一次次地震颤，弹拨着最激烈的乐章。而他用自己炽烈的生命力配合着她，引导着她在这交织的激情之中与他融为一体——他们可以触碰到对方所触碰到的混合着两人汗水的微湿肌肤，听到对方所听到的海风呼啸海浪低鸣和粗重喘息，感受到对方所感受到的一次次颤抖的欲望；而在这卷携泥沙飞泻而下一个个狂暴巨浪之间，在这从黑暗海底升起的一块块坚硬岩石之上，在这暗夜里燃烧着的星辰喷涌的一束束滚烫火焰之中，他们感受到各种不可名状的力量在他们的体内和宇宙的深处相互作用，彼此影响；他们颤抖的欲望合成了更大的一股力量，将他们送往茫茫大海之滨的世界尽头，从无穷无尽者那只泡沫翻腾的酒杯中喝饮那激荡的生命之欢乐，直至人类无法攀登的欢愉巅峰。

而后，在无数次的辗转低回之后，在清晨的第一缕晨光之中，海浪抚过他们缠绕在一起的滚烫身躯，翻涌的潮水从他们体内慢慢退下，然后万籁皆归于平静。

那一刻，他们已经不再惧怕死亡。

她的眼角渗出了一滴泪水，低声喘息着望着强尼，而他温柔地将其吻去，用粗糙温暖的人类手掌和光滑冰凉的金属手指轻柔地捧着她的脸，像是在捧着什么珍稀之物。

“去他妈的世界末日。我陪你一起去。”他说。

“好。”她回答道，“去他妈的世界末日。”

TBC


	9. 是强尼啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章开始是这个故事的后半部分。故事到这，强尼重获躯体了，V也还活着。唯一美中不足的是，大家都说，这个冬天将是V的末日——除非是答应下那些AI的委托，比如在没有增援的情况下闯去“水晶宫”，然而那些AI也暴露了他们想借此事达成些其他见不得人的目的。

那一天距离神舆被炸刚过去三天，克里·欧罗迪恩听到客厅有响动时是清晨七点，晨光和煦，他刚通了个宵写完了首新歌，已经戴上了丝制的印有他的新专辑封面图样的眼罩，穿着定制款的金光闪闪的睡袍准备睡觉。他骂骂咧咧地走了出去，看到了真真正正的，拥有五十多年前的那具躯体的强尼·银手正站在他面前，那家伙穿着简单的背心皮裤，和曾经他在的舞台上看到的那个一模一样，怀里还抱着一个熟睡着的女子，被他用衣服包的严严实实，只能看到脸色略微有些发红，是V。

“艹！强尼你从哪个地狱滚回来的？V怎么什么也没说过？打电话也全进语音信箱了？”克里觉得自己一定是通宵把脑子给通坏了。

“艹，克里，小点声。不要大惊小怪瞎吆喝。你他*不欢迎我？”强尼用手护住怀中的V，压低声音说，“V住的地方被谁知道是哪波人烧了，我们从山上荒坂地产那片来，找地方避个风头，你这不正好在这附近。听说你在帮我们找房子？你多余的床在哪？”

“去你妈的，去你妈的强尼。”克里不满的嚷嚷，不过在对方的瞪视下又只好努力降低了自己的声音，领着强尼到了二楼侧边的一个房间，示意他进去。

克里一只手叉着腰，一只手扶着墙站在客卧门口等着强尼出来解释清楚，但他很快就后悔自己居然还站在这，他目瞪口呆地看着强尼不可思议的小心举止——他将怀中的V放到了客卧的床上，又给她以一种称得上是温柔的方式改好了被子，掖好被角，坐在床边俯身吻了一下她的额头，然后退出了房间，轻轻合上了房门。

“去你妈的强尼。”克里掐了自己一下，痛得发出嘶嘶声，这他妈不是幻觉，“去了趟地狱倒换了个深情人设。”

“别废话，”强尼没有好气，“有酒吗？”

“行吧，边喝边聊？不过你不陪陪V？我客卧隔音很好的，你们俩随意，外面啥都听不到。”

“她需要休息。”强尼心里还在想着别的事，居然没有直接对喷回去。

于是他们就着酒精畅谈了强尼和V是怎样在赖宣那里九死一生，怎样挟持赖宣然后被丢在了北橡区海边无人的角落，又是怎样在新闻看到V原来的房子被烧了，当然，加上了一些夸张的成分。不过强尼闭口没谈那几个人工智能（AI）给的水晶宫委托以及他们对V下的死亡判决。

“强尼，你小子可以啊你，给自己搞了个荒坂高层的粉丝啊。”克里是个思维天马行空，生活鸡飞狗跳的人，对强尼说的大部分话都总是接受度良好，这一通话也不例外。他打了个哈欠，拍了拍强尼的肩膀说，“我写歌写得二十多个小时没闭眼，作为个没装什么让人不需要睡觉的植入体的老人家，快不行了。不和你扯了。你爱喝酒继续喝酒，别把我的家伙全砸了就行。”随即，他又像想到什么重要的事情似的补充道，“还有，我真他*不骗你，这客卧是真隔音好，就算你们在里面弄得天崩地裂外面都听不到一点响动。”

“滚吧你。”强尼回答道。

强尼把面前杯子里的酒喝完后回到客卧，V还在床上熟睡着。他从她带着的背包里拿出了他的马洛里安3516，掂了掂试了试手感，接着他又找出了些她之前给他准备的衣服，在浴室冲洗了一番换上，满意地对着镜子欣赏了一下自己的新躯体。随后，他注意到V翻了个身伸展着自己占了大半个床，于是笑了笑在床的旁边坐了下来，靠着床沿也闭上了眼休息。

————————————————————

V醒来时已经是中午，她睁眼时注意到自己身处一个巨大而凌乱房间中，墙面上还有些乱七八糟的涂鸦和花里胡哨的海报，像是克里的浮夸风格。随即，她看到强尼正坐在床边的地上，闭着眼睛头靠在床沿边，他身上随意地盖了条毯子，飞行员墨镜别在胸前，随着他的呼吸微微起伏。她心想这家伙睡着了倒是看起来没那么混蛋，倒像一只毛茸茸的温顺小动物，接着又意识到自己早些时候在沙滩上沉沉睡去后，是强尼一路把她护送到了这儿。于是她翻身下床，将男人抱到床上盖好被子，又在床边撑着头看了他好一会儿，试探性地伸手轻轻揉了揉他散乱的头发，然后带着笑去浴室把前夜辗转缱绻间留在发间的沙子好好清理了干净。

她一边擦着头发一边从浴室出来时，强尼已经醒了，正用褐色的眼睛跟随着她的身影，他的眼中还有些朦胧睡意。她走到床边坐下，将湿发用毛巾包起来，问道：“怎么样，你还适应吗，要不要去找个义体大夫瞧瞧？”

“还不错，”强尼懒洋洋地回答道，“尤其是昨天和你来这么一发简直是他妈重获新生，从来没感觉这么适应这个身体。”接着他突然凑近了V，近到可以清楚地看见她皮肤上未擦干的水滴，闻见她身上沐浴露留下的的淡香，“怎么样，你打算什么时候再帮我适应适应这个身体吗？”

V在他的注视下脸上有些发烫，赶紧转移了话题：“不是…我是说义体大夫…要不就去找之前给你做义肢的大夫，是叫米尔特·瑙曼对吗？他最了解你的情况，我们可以去找他。”接着她又环顾了一下四周，“这儿，是克里家？”

强尼没趣地坐了回去：“好，好，去看看呗。之前累到你了？你当时睡过去了。我本来是打算开车回去，但看到新闻说你之前住的地方被烧了，克里家正好也在附近，就过来了。还是比随便找家旅馆好些，往来的人没那么杂。”

V看起来没有很惊讶的样子，点了点头，淡淡地回答道：“烧了倒也没什么，不过我们确实应该换个隐蔽些的独栋房子，加强一下安保，罗格之前就给过我些备选的房子清单，等会儿可以再去找她问问。”她停了停又继续说，“说起来克里这安保也是不太行，每次溜进来也没警卫注意到，而且我们在这还给他增加危险了。” 

“行啊，听你安排好了。”强尼说完之后，又像想到了什么似的要开口，但马上又改变主意闭上了嘴。接着，他眼中的吊儿郎当收敛了一些，像是下定决心了一般以一种认真的口吻说道，“听着，V，你也应该为自己考虑考虑，你有没有和老维说过情况？”

V垂下眼睛说道：“上次检查老维说我的情况暂时还稳定，也给我开过一些药，”她顿了顿，然后以一种稍微有些僵硬的口气继续说道，“之前浮空车上，赖宣也说我的情况一开始会慢慢好转，然后突然有一天，就会急转直下…”接着她抬起眼看向强尼，口气之中透露出坚定，“你知道我们是绝不可能答应奥特ε-0和那个蓝眼睛的家伙的条件的，他们和可恶的公司没什么两样。”

“我明白，”强尼简短地回答，“老维开的药单子给我一份呗，得盯着你乖乖按时吃药。”

V走到背包前翻找，把自己的手机，还有一个几乎一模一样的新手机一起丢给强尼，说道：“正好有个一样的，这个给你，你自己拿我手机找了老维的消息发给你。”说着她又掏出一堆乱七八糟的五颜六色的小瓶子，迷惑地从其中几个里取了些出来，直接咬碎吞了下去，被酸酸苦苦的味道弄得皱了眉头。

强尼还靠在床上，他从凹下去的被子上捡起两个手机，突然意识到自己和V可能不再是7×24小时形影不离的关系了，莫名有些沮丧。他找到了老维的短信，转发好后，抬头看到V正对着一堆瓶瓶罐罐皱着眉头。于是他从床上爬起来，走到V的身边，用有力的金属手搂住了她的肩膀，对她说：“吃药这事我倒是有发言权，刚从战场回来那阵子几乎一刻都离不了这些小瓶子。”他帮V一起将药罐子分类收拾到包里，带着几分玩笑地说道，“或许你也需要一个合成肝，米尔特给我做过一个，会方便代谢这些药物。”

“别以为我不知道你的合成肝的主要用途是代谢酒精。”V回答道。

“行啊，那下次我喝我的银手特饮的时候你喝你的未成年饮料，V特饮——冰镇草莓气泡水加蝶豆花茶，红红蓝蓝的多好看【1】，”他又用自己人类的手揉了揉V的头，“会盯紧你的。”

V瞪了强尼一眼，而对方丝毫不介意，还朝她露出一种贱贱的笑容。

————————————————————

已经到了下午，克里的厨师今天煎了一些精致的无麸质、无乳糖、无动物蛋白的高纤维合成“扇贝”，还准备了用从菲律宾【2】空运来的咖啡豆现磨的咖啡，配了无卡路里方糖，而克里这家伙兴冲冲地讲了一堆娱乐圈最新八卦，没吃几口东西又跳起来说他有了一个新灵感，就把自己转移到了摆满吉他的小角落去写歌了，于是他们也随便扒拉了几口吃的就出门了。

虽然他们开着强尼那辆引擎声巨大的保时捷，但是白天街上行人少，而且夜之城没什么喜欢走路左顾右盼的人——毕竟多看了几眼不该看的就可能会吃子弹，所以他们一路上倒也没遇到什么大动静。他们去了一趟V原来的住所，轻易地避开了对他们来说简直形同虚设的NCPD电子封条，把之前留在那儿一些装备捞了出来。接着，又按照上次弄到的地址，去宪章山找强尼的老医生米尔特·瑙曼。

令他们吃惊的是，米尔特不是一个人在家，来给他们开门的居然是另一位健壮的小麦色皮肤的义体医生——是老维。门打开的那一刻，老维先是看起来很惊喜见到了V，但下一秒，他注意到了V身边的强尼，于是以一种很不满的目光上上下下审视着这个他眼中的危险分子。

“你是从哪冒出来的？”老维整个身子挡在门口，看起来没有任何放强尼进去的打算，V只好出来打圆场，说道：“额，老维，强尼他，我是说我们刚把他从荒坂那边捞出来，情况比较复杂，还没机会去你那里拜访拜访，就是先来找瑙曼先生查一查他的身体情况。你怎么在这呢？”

“来拜访老朋友。”老维回答道，“我和米尔特学到过不少东西，比如医术，还比如拳击。也听说过他有个混球一般的干儿子。”他说到拳击的时候加重了语气，眼睛看向的是强尼。头发灰白的老医生米尔特这时也从里屋出来了，他在看到一个活生生的强尼·银手正站在他的家门口时，手中端着的茶杯摔到了地上，他声音有些颤抖地喃喃念着“罗伯特...我的罗伯特，我还以为昨天是做梦呢”。接着，他让强尼和V快先进门来再说话，而老维则继续死死地瞪着强尼。

米尔特将强尼带到了房子后面摆满了医学仪器的房间，离开了老维的瞪视可以覆盖到的范围。于是老维在外间的沙发上坐下，注视着V打扫茶杯的碎片。之后，先开口说话的是老维，他的脸上满是关切：“药有按时吃吗？”

V已经清理完了地板，她抬起头走到老维旁边坐下，看着老维认真地点了点头，说道：“都吃了的。”接着她又补充道，“放心，强尼盯得可紧了，还要了个药单子去。”

老维轻哼一声，但表情上却不自知地带上了些欣慰：“看不出来啊，这小子倒也细心。”但他立刻又更严肃地板起了脸，“你可别让他把你的药和他那些奇奇怪怪的小瓶子搞混了。”

V笑了起来，回答道：“不会的，我们都分类放好了。”

老维看起来有些满意的样子，又询问了一下强尼是怎么恢复躯体的，还有V现在衣食起居的情况，V都一一回答了，不过也避开了AI的委托以及她自己可能活不过这个冬天这两件事情——有些事情他们知道的越少，会对他们来说越安全。最后，老维以一种非常认真的口吻对V说道：“孩子，你现在大了，不再是那个小愣头青了，事情完全可以自己拿决定。但我还是想多嘴一句，要是银手这个家伙哪天欺负了你，别忘了还有我们在。”

“干嘛叫他银手，是强尼啦。”V笑着说道。

老维的面部表情僵硬地抽动了一下，刚准备开口回答V时，米尔特和强尼正好从后面检查室里出来了，于是，他的表情又紧绷了起来。

————————————————————

【1】. 这是那个恶搞版的the Matrix梗“红色药丸和蓝色药丸有什么区别？没有，只不过前者是草莓味的”。  
【2】. 官方设定为“克里为自己的菲律宾血统自豪”


	10. 山雨欲来

米尔特给强尼换了一些更适合七十年代的生活的义体，开了些药，说强尼的身体这些年被保存得很好，并无大碍，唯一就是体内被植入了定位监视器，但他已经关闭取出了。V听到监视器的事情时微蹙眉头，强尼也说他们在这给米尔特和老维带来危险了，应该赶紧先离开。米尔特笑了笑，灰白的胡子有些微微颤动，但黝黑的脸上的每一根皱纹之中都写满了坚毅，他说自己这些年在义体医生届也算是有名的人物，这个宪章山的小私人诊所倒也接待过一些中上流社会的顾客，他们的义体还等着他维护，没什么好怕的。接着，他又邀请老维，强尼和V一起留下吃晚饭，领他们上楼到了生活起居层，说他要亲自下厨。于是，老维，强尼和V就在二楼的客厅坐下了，强尼和V坐在长沙发上，老维坐在旁边距离强尼远的那一端的短沙发。

米尔特的屋子简单温馨，以米色和褐色系的装潢为主，简单的合成木地板，柔软的布制沙发，一切都是刚刚好，让人不自觉地就放松了下来。V不自觉想到了自己小时候的家，偶尔，只是偶尔，父母都在时，父亲会在厨房下厨，母亲会陪她在客厅读书，当饭菜香飘满房间时，父亲会喊着她的名字——“瓦莱丽”，叫他们去吃饭，而她会说着“来了来了”，又避开母亲的目光偷偷多读几页书才跑去餐厅。但这样的时光终究是短暂的，大部分时间，他的父母都在出公司的任务，毕竟，她父母每年的带薪假也就那么一只手可以数完的日子【1】。再后来，她就没有父母了，公司代表说是任务途中的意外，而她也被招募进了公司，成为了“V”。她有些失神，是的，她已经不是“瓦莱丽”了，长大的过程是不可逆的。想到这里，她嗓子有些干，想站起来去取些苏打水喝，但强尼将她的神情尽收眼底，她还没起身就被按住了肩膀。

“要喝什么，我去拿。”强尼站起身，简短的问道。

V还没来得及回答，老维就开口了：“她现在不能喝酒。”

“我知道。”强尼几乎是条件反射地就接了话，口气略有些强硬，空气有那么一瞬间安静了。

于是V赶紧也一起站起身，问老维说：“老维你想喝什么？我们帮你一起拿来。”

“和你一样。”老维僵硬地回答道。

强尼和V一起去取了些苏打水，V很惊讶强尼居然愿意陪她一起喝这种“未成年无酒精饮料”，而强尼只是不置可否地耸耸肩。

他们回到沙发边把苏打水递给老维又坐了回去，V为了避免气氛变得过于尴尬打开了电视，新闻54台正在放着漫长的广告，于是他们就在广告的伴奏声中半靠在沙发上，老维和强尼似乎都对广告内容很感兴趣，像是宁愿看Biotechnica用夸张的语言宣传纳米机器人，都不愿意和对方说话。在播到一个关于水晶宫的广告时，强尼动了一下，像是想坐起来去够遥控器，而米尔特正好从厨房走了出来。

“牛肉已经炖上，香肠已经烤上了，这可是我德国的朋友送的真正的肉【2】，就等着起锅出炉了。”米尔特慈祥的声音响起，他从茶几拿了一瓶水打开喝了一口，坐到了靠近强尼那一头的短沙发上。

他刚坐下，电视就开始进入了新闻节目——

“日前，据热心群众爆料，荒坂核爆主谋之一强尼·银手再度在夜之城现身，在宪章山被拍到与神秘女子相伴，知情人士称，此女子为著名雇佣兵V，前荒坂公司雇员，或曾参与此前的神舆事件，现可能受雇于Militech保护银手的安全。”

“在荒坂股价连续跌停的第三天，荒坂赖宣就神舆事件于荒坂大厦旧址，荒坂核爆纪念碑召开新闻发布会，他表示‘和平来之不易，强烈谴责Militech派遣雇佣兵杀入荒坂大厦，撕毁了双方的和平条款，表示将对此事追查到底，肃清公司内部，并保留对Militech发动武装行动的可能性’。发布会记者提问环节，荒坂赖宣被问到对强尼·银手再次现身作何评价，赖宣表示‘此事很有可能与Militech相关’。”

“…银手旧友，著名摇滚明星克里·欧罗迪恩的经纪人拒绝对此事作出评价，并让大家有空‘多管闲事’不如多听听克里的新单曲…”

此时，突然有一个红绿色头发梳着夸张的鸡冠头的小伙子冲进了新闻画面中，新闻播报员露出了惊慌的神色，只见那个家伙凑到镜头前大声喊道：“胡说八道！公司的走狗！强尼和V，不论你们在何方，我们爱你们！打倒荒坂！打倒公司！”导播间响起一些混乱的杂音，信号被卡断了，画面转成了荒坂大厦热带雨林的资料图片。

V开始为自己之前打开电视的愚蠢举动而后悔，她有些抱歉地说道：“或许我真的不应该在这给您带来危险的。”但强尼直接拿起遥控器关掉了电视，对米尔特说：“别听他们瞎说，他们把脏水完全泼到我们头上了。”

“和Militech无关？”米尔特问道。

“完全无关。”强尼斩钉截铁地答道，握紧了V的手，“V没有受雇于任何人，我认识的上一个如此有种的‘独狼’还是摩根·黑手，她的来去自由，现在有她愿意在这陪着我是我莫大的幸运。”接着，他又用平时玩笑的语气说，“要我说，荒坂和Militech就该找个没人的地方——比如火星，就他们俩个公司好好打一架不就好了。在地球上，用别人的命打算个什么东西？”

米尔特宽容地笑了，微微起身伸手拍了拍强尼的肩膀，说道：“我知道的，孩子，我相信你们。”接着他又坐了回去，接着说：“我是个大人了，知道自己在做什么，可以照顾好自己。倒是孩子们你们要多小心。”他又叹了口气，细细打量着V，说道：“其实那天，我看到你带着罗伯特的狗牌时就猜到了大概。”

“罗伯特？”V不太熟悉这个名字，只是隐约记得这是强尼的原名。

“是我的大儿子，”老医生的眼中有些忧伤的神色，“不错，是和强尼同名，当年他们俩总是一起玩，一起闹，每次喊罗伯特，他们俩都抢着回答。不过，强尼从战场回来后，也不再用那个名字了。”

V想起来那个沙漠之中的娃娃脸少年，还有他在血泊之中失去了生机的躯体【3】，点了点头说道：“强尼和我提到过您的孩子的，可以想象，他一定是非常好的一个人。”

米尔特露出了一种哀伤的微笑，问道：“孩子，可以让我看看这个狗牌吗？”

V征询地望向了强尼，强尼轻轻点了点头，于是她解开脖子上的金属细链，起身走到米尔特身旁，在他的面前蹲了下来，将狗牌放在老医生手中。老医生接过这块金属小牌，用起茧的手轻轻地摩挲着，像是在触碰自己孩子的脸颊。接着，他抬起头看向V，犹豫了一下问道：“孩子…，你介意和我说说强尼是怎样给你这个的吗？”V注意到他的眼眶有些发红，轻声答道：“当时，强尼和我说…他愿意为我挡子弹。”

“正如罗伯特为我做的那样。” 强尼补充道，口气有些沉重，起身扶住了V的肩膀。

老医生的眼里有了些泪光，但同时也露出了少许欣慰，他将狗牌重新递给了V，说道：“好孩子，很开心能认识你。”接着他稍微闭了一会儿眼睛，重新睁开眼时有些严肃地转头对强尼说：“你一定要好好珍惜这个女孩。”强尼点了点头。老维在旁边看着这温馨的一幕，眉头似乎稍微有些舒展开，而牛肉和香肠的香味也从厨房飘进了客厅，夹杂在空调吹出的冷气间，让整个房间的温度上升了一些。随后，他们一起去餐厅用了晚餐，让V吃惊的是，在几杯下肚后，老维甚至还和强尼碰了杯。

————————————————————

晚餐后，夜已经深了，强尼和V将老维送回了他的诊所，临别时老维看起来像是想对强尼说什么，但最后还是只和V说“照顾好自己”就离开了。接着他们开去“来生”赴罗格的约，但一路上倒是都在回避讨论之后的计划，是的，没人愿意先戳破两人之间这层窗户纸，他们到底算个什么关系？虽然他们说着海枯石烂的情话，但落实到现实之中究竟是怎么一回事，浪漫主义的摇滚小子和直来直去的小雇佣兵都还没想清楚——就比如，怎么说，虽然不是他们不想，但好像没什么正当理由还像之前一样日日夜夜都在一起吧。

他们到来生门口时，刚下车就被几个人模狗样的家伙给围住了，他们的白衬衫几乎看不到一丝褶皱，在夜幕下也显得很晃眼，而有经验的人一眼就可以看出下面隐藏了厚实的反弹背心，看起来是公司的忠犬，在这守株待兔。

“嘿！摇滚小子！”其中一个梳着寸头的家伙大喊道，“欢迎回到夜之城！” 那几个家伙身上的电子器件闪着耀眼的霓虹，向他们走近。一个满脸横肉的家伙表情凶狠地嚷嚷道：“什么时候再给大家来场演出！”强尼本能地用自己人类的手将V护在身后，从枪套中抽出他的马洛里安3516，这就像是昨日重现，不过，他忽视了一点——V不是奥特。还没等他开口，V就朝着那几个家伙喊道：“你们算个什么？也敢在我面前撒野？”于是，不等那几个二流公司忠犬发起进攻，她已经开火了，娴熟地在螳螂刀和手枪之间切换，几道寒光将那几个家伙打飞了出去，残躯重重地落在了不远处的地面上。看热闹的人还没来得及聚集，打斗就结束了，8秒都没有，一切又归于平静【4】。接着，围观的人群中有人吹起了口哨。强尼认命似的笑了笑，拍了拍V的肩膀，半真半假地说道：“我还真是离不了你了”。而V不置可否，像没事人似的，理了理自己的头发，和强尼在众人的目光和窃窃私语之中，一起走进了来生酒吧。罗格正稳坐在自己的包厢里，注视着他们走过去。

罗格并没有多问神舆之事，看起来她庞大的情报网络已经收集到很多消息了，她看到他们俩一起走进来也毫不惊讶，开门见山地说：“我手下的尼克斯说有来自黑墙外的消息，看起来奥特想联系强尼。V，她还委托你保护强尼的安全，想要和你们面对面聊一次。对了，她直接给你买下了一套顶层复式套间作为委托的报酬之一，私人bbs链接已经发到那儿的通讯频道了，说是更好绕过网监。”接着，她又对强尼颇有些讽刺地说道，”你的这位前女友可真是个人物。”

“你也不错啊。”强尼看起来完全是没有思考就直接开口回答了，罗格冷笑了一声。

“V，怎么说，这个委托你接不接？”罗格转而对V说，表情严肃。

“我的荣幸。”V淡淡地回答道。V话音落下时，强尼的神情在一瞬间露出几丝喜悦，他又有理由名正言顺地和V待在一起了，不过，以他的厚脸皮程度，就算没有理由也可以编出一箩筐，但这回奥特和罗格显然是助了他一臂之力，他说道：“棒极了，爱你，罗格。”好的，他说话明显是不过脑子。

“很好，夜之城的新地图，还有编年史都给你发过去了，有空自己补补。没人愿意做你的‘保姆’。”罗格对强尼说道，又以一种审视的眼光打量着V，接着说，“强尼，你让我和V单独聊聊。”强尼嗯了一声，然后突然凑近了V，扶住她的肩膀，在她耳边用低沉的嗓音轻声说“在外面等你”，就立刻起身退了回去，转身大步离开，坐到了附近的吧台上，很快，就有几个姑娘围了上去。V被强尼的突然靠近弄得有一瞬间的心神不宁，但她马上就使劲抖了抖头，集中精神看向罗格。

罗格将一切尽收眼底，似有一瞬间的失神，她顿了顿说道：“V，好姑娘，我不知道你们现在是什么关系。本来这种事情我也不应该多嘴。”

“没事，你说吧。”V回答道。

“那我就直接说了——你知道，那次强尼和我一起看电影。强尼他原来曾经说‘罗格和强尼一起去看电影。罗格和强尼一起手拉手。是多么无聊的事情’，说有一天我们这么平淡就会是真正的完蛋了。…果然，那天之后，我好好回想了一些他和我这些年的事情，觉得我们确实再也没有可能了。” 

V记得那场电影，夜色下的幕布和破旧的汽车，放映机吱呀的声响和昏黄的光线，奇怪的是，那时候她其实并没有吃醋的感觉，而只是单纯地为罗格和强尼就这样错过了而感到惋惜。不过现在，她也说不准自己的感受了，她只觉得脑子里在隐隐地嗡嗡作响，胃有一阵不舒服。

罗格见V陷入了沉默，又接着说道：“别多想，我没有别的意思，现在事情全都过去了。说起来也好笑，这么多年，我们甚至从来没有对对方说过‘爱你’，我年轻的时候多么盼望他能说出这句话。其实这句话倒也没有那么重要，但今天他这么轻易地就说了，反而让我意识到我们之间确实是完全结束了。”她顿了顿，“我早该想到的，别在意，只是觉得有些话还是应该和你说开。”

V尴尬地咬了咬下嘴唇，点了点头。其实，强尼也从来没对她说过“爱她”，虽然他用过几百种其他方式向她表白，但女孩的心中总归是会有些愚蠢的期盼的不是吗，罗格，V都不能免俗。坏家伙，她在心中嘀咕道，注意到强尼身边围着的姑娘们正在神采飞扬地对他说着什么，太扎眼了，简直令人难以忽视。她还注意到，其中有个将粉色头发梳成高高的马尾的姑娘正把一张纸条塞给强尼。

也不知道罗格有没有注意到V的表情变化，说完那些话后，她整理了一下情绪，收起了片刻的失神和柔情，又恢复了来生女王的威严和气场，话锋一转，接着说：“好了，说正事。我蓄力多年，就是为了有一天开战时能有所准备，而你一个初生牛犊就如此有胆识，做到了我们都没做到的事情——单挑荒坂，还活着回来了。我想你也看到了现在大公司之间剑拔弩张，看起来必有一战，V，如果你愿意的话，我的人脉关系网都给你用，未来，‘来生’说不定还要多靠你照看。”

“什么？”V飘忽的思绪被罗格的大转折扯了回来，她露出一丝惊讶，但马上答应了下来。“这真的是我的荣幸。”

“‘真的是’，”罗格笑着重复道V的话，“对了，德拉曼也和尼克斯发来消息，送了你一辆浮空车，可能已经停在外面了，你们可以坐那辆车走，新套间地址也已输入系统。”接着她在V起身时又补充道，“你该建立自己的联系网络了，别总让我给你传话。”

————————————————————

在V去吧台边找强尼时，他身边的那几个小姑娘露出了不甘的神色，但在V的瞪视下都讪讪地散开了。

“救星啊，”强尼愉快地和她打招呼，“她们吵得我头疼。”

V轻哼一声：“我看你挺享受被人簇拥着的，尤其是好看的姑娘。”

“是啊，我挺享受被你‘簇拥’着的。”强尼懒散地回答道。

“胡说八道。”V羞恼地回嘴，从他的手中抽下了那张纸条，是用口红写成的一串号码，于是她甩过头大踏步走出“来生”。

“你刚刚在看着我？”强尼像是觉得这件事有些好笑，快步跟了过来。

“哼，是怕你被人打了然后抛尸荒野，我拿不到奥特给的报酬。”V闷闷地回答，一头窜上了浮空车，转过脸去不理他。

“嘿，她说她的弟弟得了绝症，但后来听我的歌重拾了对生活的热情，想我能和他弟弟说两句话。”强尼忍着笑解释道，在她的对面坐下。

德拉曼亲切的招呼声响起后，浮空车腾空而起，平稳地穿行在隐藏着最黑暗的秘密的夜色之中，车窗外，鳞次栉比的大厦金属墙面闪烁着奇异的反光，街道上星星点点的车辆来往，还有万家灯火朦胧明灭，车内，温度湿度都被调整得刚刚好，德拉曼适时地放着一首悠扬婉转的民谣，架子上酒瓶内的龙舌兰在微微晃动，折射出迷离的光线。

这和V几个月前还是公司员工时坐詹金斯的浮空车感觉迥异，她不自觉抬起头望向强尼，而对方正用一种温柔的眼神注视着她，在对上他的目光时，她感觉到自己是自由无所忌惮的，而整个城市真的就在他们的脚下铺展开。那一瞬间，她突然被“自己可能已经离不开这个家伙”这一想法击中了，她有些心慌意乱地又把眼神投向窗外。

哼，她明明还在生气，不能被他弄得这么心神不宁。

她细细地想了想，她很确定他在乎她——他温柔地安慰她拥抱她，他轻浮地说自己‘喜欢’她，他说可以为她挡子弹，他甚至说会陪她去末日。但是，他好像真的没做出过任何实质性的承诺。不对，他也说过她会有拥有未来的很多很多个四季。不过，他又没说会陪着她一起过这些四季，之前的一切也都是你情我愿的，她也没什么立场指责他居然接人家小姑娘的纸条。

此时，罗格的话又在她脑中回响了起来，“有一天我们这么平淡就会是真正的完蛋了”，那她和强尼究竟又会有怎样的未来呢？她想起他们间的种种——他将她按向自己滚烫的身体，他炽热的感情燃烧在她的体内…，不错，他们之间从不缺少激情与浪漫，但这种热烈的感情又是否会在冬日的寒冷之中归于平淡？她也从没有对强尼吐露过心声不是吗，或许，在她的心中，也觉得有些话一旦说出口这梦幻般的一切就会被现实冲淡，温馨的日常的生活，太像和时光偷来的了，或许并不适合风风火火的摇滚小子和在刀尖起舞的雇佣兵。但是鉴于她大概只有六个月不到的日子了，在解决这件事之前或许也不应该再要求太多，还不如享受现在。于是，全城第一雇佣兵就这样垂眸思索着这种没有答案的儿女情长，而且还没想出个所以然，这事怎么说都有点滑稽。

不可以这样子，她暗自忖度，得把这事好好支棱清楚。

————————————————————

宽敞，明亮，这是V对于这个顶层套间的第一印象。她坐到了客厅的宽沙发上，抱着手臂环顾着整个房间，这是一个有两层复式结构的巨大套间，耀眼的金棕与深沉的灰黑相调和，高高的吊顶，没有多余的装饰，让整个空间显得更加空荡。

强尼也在沙发上坐下，靠过来捉住她的手，侧身像是要吻她，但被V翻身抓住了他的肩膀制止了，她敏捷地窜起身，手撑在他的身侧，半跪着一条腿将他压在沙发上，直视着他深褐色的眼睛。

糟糕，怎么好像一点也不生他的气。哼，忘记那个给他塞纸条的姑娘了吗？

她略有些迟疑，审问敌人她很擅长，可从这种眼神溺死人的家伙口中敲出切切实实的情话，她真的是个新手。她努力表现出气势汹汹的样子问道：“你说，我们到底是什么关系？”

会不会太凶了？她想着。

“艹，这是什么傻问题？”强尼表示抗议，心里觉得她难得的别扭样子实在是有些可爱。

她故作生气一字一顿地接着说，“你有罗格，‘来生’女王。有奥特，天才黑客。罗格叮嘱我照顾好你，奥特甚至还想雇佣我保护你。之后呢，还会有谁？”这话放在其他人身上或许会不像句逻辑通顺的人话，但放在强尼身上好像没什么违和感，V只是在陈述事实，事情就是这个样子。

“这可不能怪我。”强尼露出一种无辜的表情，慢慢地说道。“我也不知道她们是怎么回事。罗格和你说了啥？还是奥特惹你生气了？但现在在我身边的是你，我也只想有你在我身边，这样说够了吗？”

“不够。”V有些慌乱，快速地眨了眨眼，但似乎铁了心今天不能让他糊弄过关。“我现在在这是因为‘奥特’的委托，这委托报酬丰厚，这套间看着也不错我就也笑纳了，和你可没关系，除非…”她的尾音是扬起的，像是在期待什么。

“那我应该说什么，给点提示？”强尼耐心地陪她玩下去。

“比如某三个词？”V有些脸红，干脆一不做二不休地说道。

“留下来（Stay with me）？”强尼轻声说道，带着一些鼻音，但也不知道他是在闪躲回避，或者故意逗她，还是真的没有想到。

“给我个这么做的理由？”V盯着他的眼睛，用手指缠绕着他的头发，慢条斯理地继续问道。

“需要你（I need you）？”强尼低声说道，褐色的眼睛中浮现起了柔情。

“还不够。”V含糊地低语，他们靠的更近了。

“我…”他拖长了这个音，停顿了一下没有说出口，V继续望着他，用纤细的手指轻轻地划过他的脸庞，他温热的呼吸喷在了她的脸上，有些酥酥麻麻的。

而就在此时，一个轻柔淡漠的女声在空中响起。

“强尼，V，我有一个委托。”奥特的声音通过房间的通讯系统传来。

————————————————————

【1】. 官设企业V在公司家庭长大。另外，在V的家附近有一个广告，有说各大公司的福利是多么优厚：“每年有几天带薪假”，“创伤小队白金会员”，“一周只要工作几百个小时”之类的。  
【2】. Cyberpunk Red Corebook提到米尔特有德国口音  
【3】. 具体情境指路第四章  
【4】. 奥特被劫持的那段打斗，Red Corebook里说只有“8秒”


	11. 秋风四起

二〇七七年十月十二日。

伴随秋日而来的并非萧瑟寒风，而是遮天蔽日的浓烟与火焰，旱燥枝杈上黑烟腾腾，枯败茎叶间烈火滚滚。西海岸的山火已经烧了整整一个月，在飓风的推波助澜下愈演愈烈，将天空烧得只剩一片狂暴的橙黄，为流浪者指路的北斗也不见了踪迹，回不去的家园只在天边残余下黑色的城市轮廓线。

荒坂和Militech之间的冷战早已打响，第一波相互试探是十分谨慎的——双方开始雇佣黑客攻击对方的数据库和股票票仓，一些见不得光的信息被接连窃取披露，一些中层职工被暗杀【1】。 “没有企业会愚蠢到发动一场全面的热战争，”学者们说，“如今各大企业经济相互依存，热战争的规模之大当使‘商业遭劫，财政崩溃，人民遭殃’，胜者或败者都将同样遭殃。【2】”不过，这些学者显然是没有考虑到，“发动一场走向自我毁灭的战争，并且拉上Militech垫背陪葬”正是荒坂赖宣的目的，“商业遭劫”正是他的愿望，“财政崩溃”是在所难免，而“人民遭殃”在他的眼中也只能说是为了更美好的未来被迫需要付出的代价了。

夜之城之内人心惶惶，热战或许会在今天鸣响第一枪，又或许会在明天，人们抢光了货架，在家囤积了吃不完的粮食，将孩子关在家中，制定严格的宵禁时间不让他们上街乱跑，又给自己配上能买到的最好防弹衣和武器。而在这草木皆兵，风声鹤唳之间，唯一鼓舞人心的事情是——强尼·银手，人们的摇滚精神领袖，在沉寂五十多年后，复出了。在保持着极具侵略性和抗争性的个人风格之外，他的曲风中多了些岁月沉淀下的沧桑和深沉，作品变得更加的多变和自由，他先是通宵达旦地写作编曲，推出了新专辑《活死人》【3】，以亲身经历控诉荒坂在神舆中犯下的罪行累累，接着又不知疲倦地重新登上了舞台，尽情地燃烧着自己的生命，一场又一场的演出场场爆满，将人们的反抗情绪推向了高峰。

而今晚，强尼刚结束了一场演出，在台下观众的尖叫欢呼声中回到了后台。他将吉他从冒着汗的身上取下，脱下外套丢到一旁，摘下墨镜站在镜子前端详着自己，点起了一支烟放到嘴边，但没抽几口又将其熄灭了，一种从早晨睁开双眼起就充斥着他的身体的空落落的感觉又出现了——今天是那个银发小雇佣兵的生日，而她已经离开三个多月了，也不知道她最近过得怎么样？

三个多月前，神舆事件过去三天后的夜晚，在那个空荡的顶层套间中，她故作气势汹汹地将他压在沙发上，想从他口中撬出“我爱你”这三个字，她纤细的手指轻抚过他的脸庞，温热的呼吸喷在他的眼睑上，细碎的发尾扫在他的唇边，那一瞬间他迷失在她的眼神中，我当然爱你，他在心中想到，但张开口时声音却突然被心中的隐秘障碍所堵住，他怕这三个字说出口会让这梦幻般的一切结束——他有过不好的经历。于是他没能说出她想听到的话。而电子数据体奥特的突然出现又给一切画上了冰冷的休止符。

奥特作出了承诺，她可以帮忙解决想统治人类的AI的麻烦，也可以挽救V行将就木的生命；但也开出了条件，她也想要水晶宫的服务器存储的各大公司的科技文化资料和人类DNA信息。她需要V在一小时之内立刻赶去轨道航空在佛罗里达沙漠的封闭式训练基地，开始参与模拟太空环境的训练，因为此时正是新宇航员进入基地训练之时，若是延迟不知道下次何时有机会混入。

强尼想要挽留V，但他明白这大概是现在能想到的唯一办法。“这是我的战役，我应该自己来打”，她坚决地说。她将那颗曾经贯穿她的头骨夺走她的第一次生命的子弹制成的幸运符塞到了他的手中，在他的唇边留下了一个吻，说“不要忘记我”然后就转身离去，留下了一个坚定的背影。“放手去做你想做的事情吧”，他说，但没有说出后半句

——别忘了我一直会在你的身后，我爱你。

“要返场吗？”一个清脆的声音打断了他的回忆，一个金发碧眼的女子抱着臂靠在强尼的化妆间门口，“观众真是太热情了，这一场也非常成功。”他收起来片刻的失神，随手又戴上了飞行员墨镜，回过头打量着女子，她身材很棒，穿了一条紧身短裙，头发也是精心护理过显得蓬松柔软，是他的经纪人，不过也是赖宣的doll。他用自己特有的懒散口吻随意地说道：“总不能都他*遂了他们的意思吧，詹妮。”女子轻笑了一声，缓缓走近了他，直到近到了一种超过了社交礼仪的距离时，她用一种轻佻的口气问：“怎么，今晚有安排了？”她的领口开得很低，从强尼的角度一览无余。要是换了五十多年前的强尼，今晚他肯定会拿下这个送上门的姑娘，但现在的他实在是没有兴致。他眯起了眼睛笑了一声，转过头去：“艹，我是欠你工资了还是怎么了，管这么多。”说着走到了化妆间的另一边，坐在了沙发上，随手打开了电视。他的经纪人倒也不气馁，跟着过来了，但没有坐下。

“你他*没有更好的地方去了？”强尼很唐突地开口。金发女子冷笑一声，拿出手机翻出一个页面扔到强尼面前，挑了挑眉很直接地说道：“上次赖宣让我去给他服务的时候，我‘不小心’听到他电话里说V快回来了。你在等她？”强尼皱着眉头回答道：“关你屁事。”但仍旧拿起她扔过来的手机，翻看那个页面——是V的照片，她还是他记忆中的那个骄傲冷冽的样子，但更消瘦了一些，身形在夜色中显得尤其单薄。这时，电视里也正好开始播报新闻：

“著名雇佣兵V，在神舆事件落幕，行踪消失三个多月后，今日被拍摄到出现在夜之城市郊，据可靠消息来源，她和摇滚巨星强尼·银手有多年的地下恋情，此次V出现在夜之城极有可能是因为荒坂对银手发出威胁。银手经纪人，詹妮表示对此事不发表评论。”

“那个可靠消息来源就是我。”名叫詹妮的金发女子刻薄而毫不在意地说道，“说些他们想听的话，这种钱不赚白不赚，反正你也无所谓。”

“那还真是谢谢您咧。”强尼对他的经纪人的口气竟然稍微缓和了一些。他在听完这段新闻后，迅速地起身，重新披上了外套，对金发女子说：“还真他*被你说对了，我今晚有安排了。”然后大步走出了化妆间。

————————————————————

新闻中所提到的那个，摇滚巨星绯闻的女主角，著名雇佣兵V，此时正刚在市郊换乘上德拉曼的小型城市浮空车，此行的目的地是她在夜之城的顶层套间。

不久前，她还在位于佛罗里达沙漠的轨道空间封闭式训练基地中，那儿永远都是烈日炎炎的，每天她都要学习无数的航天知识和救护技术，而穿着八十千克重的航天服步行三十千米更是日常功课——失重训练、超重训练、飞行训练、救生训练，她一次次地摔倒，爬起，摔倒又爬起。她在新闻中看到了日益恶化的局势，大公司之间剑拔弩张，摩擦频频，而每隔几日，就会有报道又有雇佣兵试图闯入水晶宫——她一次次地逼迫自己坚持下去，快一些，再快一些完成训练，让自己快一些足够强大可以去水晶宫搞到奥特要的科技文化还有DNA数据，不能让那些想控制人类的AI赶在她之前。“凡是没能杀死她的都让她变得更加强大了”，在这种高负荷的训练量下，她在三个多月之内，就完成了正常需要一年多的训练。现在，她觉得自己已经足够强大可以赴水晶宫之约，短暂地偷闲回到夜之城，在航空器发射前做最后的准备。

是的，她已经有三个多月没有踏入夜之城了。连日的山火让城市上空集聚着尘埃，她看不清地面的景致，车内，德拉曼识趣地正放着强尼的新专辑，这些曲子的每一个音符每一个词语都充满着他绚烂宏大的理想，她听着那个曾经在她脑中回响的充满热情的声音控诉着公司的压迫和罪行，不受控制地想着，也不知道他最近过得怎么样？

三个多月前的那个夜晚，在前几日将身心都交付于他之后，在那个宽敞的顶层套间，她将他压在沙发上，有些期待地想从他的口中套出“我爱你”这三个愚蠢的字，他温热的人类手指穿过她的发丝，他充满柔情的深褐色眼睛凝视着她，但他欲言又止，没能说出她最想听到的，而最终这一切因为奥特的打断化作了淡淡的失望。

奥特作出了承诺也开出了条件，条件之一是V立刻前往封闭式航空基地训练，然后上水晶宫将奥特接入那儿的离线服务器。“没有问题”，她说道，这是她的战役，本就应该是她来打。而强尼没有过多挽留她，沉默片刻之后支持了她的决定。但，让她犹豫忐忑的是，奥特还有另一个条件——强尼要留在夜之城。奥特需要第一次将数字意识体导入生物意识体的相关数据，夜之城有重要的数据要塞会方便研究计算，而且强尼留在这不会打草惊蛇让其他AI起疑心，奥特说“这是前无古人的创举，数据非常具有研究价值”，是的，奥特总是如此具有专业热情，这对于一个AI来说也是不同寻常的。关于强尼的安全，奥特说荒坂那边不是问题，她已经谈好了，他们不会动强尼，而其他AI也不敢轻举妄动，加上罗格放出的风声“有鼎鼎大名的V保护强尼·银手”让其他势力也不敢做什么越界的动作。

但V仍旧很反对，她不想让任何糟糕的事情发生在他身上，更不想让强尼成为“诱饵”，不过强尼很坚决，他说：“我他*不在乎。被研究有什么关系，不会比被荒坂关在神舆研究更糟了。”于是她将那颗将强尼带到她身边的子弹制作成的幸运符塞到了他的手里，她想留下一些能让他回想起她的物件，“不要忘记我”，她最后狠狠地啄了一下他的唇，转过身离开，眼角有一滴泪水打转但最终没有滑落。她没有说出下半句

——我爱你，等我回来。

“这首歌是献给我们的”，一曲终了，下一首歌的开头，一个低沉的男声说道。

是强尼。V有些讶异，她在封闭基地训练时听过无数遍别人偷录带来的强尼的新专辑，但却从没有听过以这句话开头的歌。

这大概是一首新曲子，还没有填词。在激烈鼓点的伴奏簇拥下，先响起的是一个低音旋律，像是在压抑地怒吼，随后，高音的主旋律不屈地响起，低音和声垫在其下，与之呼应着，两股音流像是在对话，此起彼伏——最初是活泼的快节奏，高低音针锋相对，像是吵闹拌嘴；而后，两股音乐在无数次的交错之中逐渐变得高亢激昂，似在枪林弹雨之间奔跑，并肩浴血而战。但强大的鼓点并没有放过这两股旋律，也随之愈演愈烈，狂暴地撕扯着他们，然而他们没有屈服，反而愈挫愈勇，更加铿锵有力，和鼓点对抗着。接着是一个爆裂的重音，鼓面像是被击碎了，一切在瞬间归于沉寂。旋律再响起时有些低沉徘徊，高低音之间被撕裂开了，像是被迫分离，但他们似乎依旧相连接在一起，在混响之中共鸣，相互缠绕，又重新融为一体变成了和谐的和声，难分你我，像是晨光初现时，海浪拂过他们交缠的灵魂与肉体。她的脑中浮现出他们形影不离的无数个日日夜夜，她想起来初见时睥睨万物的暴躁痛苦的强尼，想起来看似放荡不羁实则柔软真挚的强尼，想起来桀骜不驯的强尼，诚恳热烈的强尼，还有…深情试探的强尼，她发现自己生活的缝隙已经被这个可恶的家伙所填满。

而主旋律却不知何时消失了，曲子只剩下那个低音的旋律，在逐渐放缓，放缓，其中的情绪逐渐变得收敛节制，慢慢止息于静默之中，而在这静默之中似乎又饱含着将要溢出的无限深情。她的身心被包裹在这喧嚣的静默之中，久久不能平息，甚至没有留意德拉曼浮空车早已停稳在她的套间之外，车门也已打开，而她日思夜想的那个有着一头黑发的不羁的摇滚小子，正注视着她，像是隔着千山万水望着自己失而复得的珍宝。

“你这家伙怎么赖在车上不挪窝，没有想我吗？”强尼快步走到车前，低声揶揄道。

“什么…”V还沉浸在那首曲子之中，含糊地说，抬起眼对上了强尼深褐色的眼睛。

“你走之前问的那个问题，我有答案了。”强尼快速地轻声说，没有给她把头脑整理清楚的机会。

“什么问题？”V还没有缓过神，有些慌张地问道。

强尼轻笑了一声，俯身凑近了她，在她耳畔低语：“一句话，三个字，由我开始，由你结束。”

V感觉耳廓有些微热，她的呼吸急促了起来，脉搏跳动得越来越快。

“我爱你。我他*爱你。”他终于说道。“这不会是什么幻梦的结束，或者什么狗屁平淡生活的开始，因为只要生活中有你，就永远不会平淡。”

“我的全部，强尼·银手，或者罗伯特·约翰·林德，或者…”他轻笑一声，温热的气息喷在她的耳垂上，有些酥麻，“…我还没想到的别的什么，爱你的全部，V，瓦莱丽，或者随便什么。而且只爱你。”他一字一顿地说道，然后同时用有力的金属手和坚实的人类的手将她搂到了怀里。

V被拉入了一个温暖的环抱中，她将头埋在他厚实的臂膀间，贪婪地呼吸着他的气息，感受着这久违的温暖与安心，最强大的战士在爱人的怀中也变得柔软了起来，她带着些许鼻音回应道：“强尼，我也爱你。”

————————————————————

*德拉曼表示，他早就自动关机进入休眠状态了。

————————————————————

【1】. 参考了“the 4th corpo war”官方设定  
【2】. 融合了几位学者的观点，部分引用自一本关于WW1的书《八月炮火》  
【3】. 不好意思这名字是我编的...本来没打算取名字，但写的时候突然想到就写了，如果有人想到更合适或者有啥建议欢迎和我说！  
【4】. Three words, eight letters, beginning with I, ending with u


	12. 拉曼查情人

黑暗的穹顶之下，金属水泥森林之间，霓虹灯明灭闪烁，在顶层套间的巨大墙面上，投影出两个难分彼此的人影。他们也记不清事情具体是怎么发生的，但回过神时，他们已经喘息着相拥在被褥间，外衣散乱在地板上。当V在今晚第一次被抛上最高点时，她不受控制地尖叫出强尼的名字，眼睛有些湿润地怔怔地望着对方，接着又用手扯住他的黑发，断续又坚定地说她还想要，而对方则以更强烈的攻势来回应她，他们疯狂地献出自己又从对方那里索取，当又一波滚烫的潮水将他们吞噬时，她已泪流满面。她垂下绵软无力的手，强尼也有些微喘，他停下了动作，用手轻轻地将她的眼泪擦去，翻身躺到她的身侧，吻了一下她的侧脸，“把你弄疼了吗，小公主？”，他的声音有些沙哑。

她咬住了下唇，慢慢地摇了摇头，在昏暗的橙黄色灯光下侧过脸看着他，用微红的眼睛望着他低低地说道：“再…来。”

“急什么呢？”他温柔地回答她，侧过身用双手捧着她的脸。

她同时感受着金属的冰冷与人体的温热所带来极为真实的触感，那感觉真切得让她感到一阵没有由来的酸楚，她望着他深褐色的眼中闪烁摇曳着的自己的倒影，轻声说道：“我…只能呆一个晚上。明早…就要走，之后…要直接去水晶宫了，怕是…”

她没有说出后面的话，不错，除了奥特开出的条件，这次去水晶宫V自己还另有打算，她早有耳闻水晶宫作为欧洲航天局的堡垒所储存的信息量之大牵涉面之广，她真的无法容忍将夜之城乃至人类的未来全权交到一个AI的手上——奥特也不行，人类的命运本就应该由每个人，每个普通人自己来掌握。加上如此变数，此行恐怕是凶多吉少。她翻身用自己的身子压住了他，狠狠地用眼神勾勒着他的面容，想将他的样子深深地刻进自己的脑海里，然后张口，用的是一种不容置疑的热烈口吻：“我想和你疯狂地做爱，就像明天的太阳永远不会升起。”

“别说傻话了。”强尼低沉地说，看着V欲言又止的模样已悟到了她的言外之意，他们俩无疑是心灵相通的；他也没有完全信任奥特，只是奥特现在是挽救V生命的唯一希望了。奥特每次来提取来自他身体中的电子印迹与生物体融合的相关数据时，强尼都会和奥特交涉——奥特已吞噬以及将占为己有的那些被大公司和权力机构所垄断的信息与资源，本该由全人类共有，而奥特每每不置可否，表示根据她的计算，人类还没成熟到可以为自己做主，她说“那无数的战争和能源危机就是最好的例证”。强尼何尝想不到V也会有自己的打算呢，只是不知道她究竟打算做到哪一步，又打算与奥特如何对峙。平心而论，他们很大程度上来说都不是奥特的对手，但他们都不会因此而放弃，知其不可而为之，虽千万人吾往矣，这是他们的共同点，只是，或许容易落得个玉石俱焚的下场。如果是往日，只是他自己一条命就罢了，可是V…，他深褐色的眼中闪过一丝黯淡，缓缓移动着粗糙的人类手指，慢慢描摹着她的眉眼，又吻上了她。

在他们几乎筋疲力尽时终于离开了对方的身体，却还是紧紧地交握着双手，握得如此之紧，就算是死神此时突然降临也不能将他们分开。

在他们缓缓地回过神，呼吸逐渐平息下来后，强尼像是下定了决心一般，起身从床头柜上拿起了一个黑色的小盒子。这位曾经最为放浪形骸的摇滚小子，如今以一种郑重的口气说道：“你的生日礼物。”

“什么？”V有些疑惑地撑起身子，随手把散乱在眼前的浅色发丝理到一边，望向他。

“你的生日，V，生日快乐。”他有些急促地说，“是不是已经是昨天了？”

“我生日？”V的父母因公司任务的“意外”离世后，她已经很久没过过生日了；父母在，人生尚有来处，父母去，人生只剩归途；但任何沉重的情绪都因强尼的存在被稀释了，她被他的样子和语气逗笑了，低声说，“好多年前的事了。没事，天亮前都是今天。”

“你不看看吗？”强尼有些急切地向她示意。

于是V在他的注视下接过那个小盒子，好奇地打开，然后抬起头，脸上是难以掩饰的惊喜，却也不自知地夹杂了几丝伤感：“你…不是，我是说，是我以为的那个意思吗？”盒子中是一枚深色的戒指，闪着危险的金属光泽，线条流畅而优雅。

“艹，你以为是什么意思？”强尼的语气有些危险，“我等不了了，你要是不给我一个答复今天别他妈想离开这去什么水晶宫了。”

“你就这幅态度？”V假装轻松地笑着问，眯起眼不想让他看清她眼中的悲伤，她故意以一种不属于平日的V的那种小女孩的矫揉造作的口吻说，“如果你不是单膝跪地什么的，我还就真不答复了。”

“好啊。”强尼挑了挑眉，干脆地回答，翻身下床随手披上了睡衣，然后绕到了V的一侧，撑着床沿单膝跪下，专注地注视着她，直到她的脸色因为紧张有些微红，他开口说道，“还有什么其他要求吗，小公主？”

“来真的？”V有些慌张，眼睛不自觉地睁大了，此时的她真的没法给出任何承诺，水晶宫一去，前途未卜，她不想拖累强尼。

“不能更真了。”强尼将她的神情净收眼底，斩钉截铁地回答。他又微微起身凑近了她，近到他的胡子扎痛了V的脸，接着他以一种急促而微怒的口吻说道，“小姑娘，想当个孤胆英雄？艹，都是我当年玩剩下的。你以为我不知道你在想什么吗？无非是什么大公司，AI，人类，还有某些脑子短路了的人才会有的自我牺牲的高尚情操。这么多年了，这操蛋的世界从来就没什么长进，没什么新东西。”

“不是，我以为…”V想要解释，他像是真的生气了。

“你以为错了。”强尼以一种强硬的口吻打断了她，“不论你有什么计划，我都会希望自己也是其中一部分。”

“我…”V抱住了面前的男人，将头埋进了他的臂膀，她的坚强伪装被击溃了，原来，从来都有一个人懂她，这是一种被看到被认可的感觉，像是狂暴的命运海洋中漂荡的浮冰终于遇到了能与其严丝合缝对接融合的另一半，只要是并肩同行，即便是一同在巨浪中被打的粉身碎骨，或是在骄阳下被烤的蒸腾为汽消失得一干二净，也总归算是圆满。

“你上次离开我时，说让我不要放弃战斗。”

“这次我不离开了，我们一同战斗。”

————————————————————

【1】. 这一章标题我想的是Couple of La Mancha，就是致敬那种“知其不可而为之”的堂吉诃德精神（Man of La Mancha），其实游戏里也有个任务叫Woman of La Mancha，当时看到还印象挺深


	13. 走入良夜

“有人说世界将毁灭于火，有人说毁灭于冰。  
根据我对欲望的体验，我同意毁灭于火的观点。  
但如果它必须毁灭两次，则我想我对于恨有足够的认识，  
可以说在破坏这一方面上，  
冰也同样伟大，且能够胜任。”

——《火与冰》 罗伯特·弗罗斯特

  


或许那只流浪猫真的是将死者引渡到人间的猫灵，这几个月复生的五十多年前的幽灵有些过于多了，先是叛逆的摇滚巨星强尼·银手回归舞台，然后火速重返巅峰，之后又是将旧网摔成碎片的拉奇·巴特莫斯的尸体在垃圾场的冰柜里被人发现，头上还有个窟窿，看起来这次是真的完全断气了【1】。

与这死者重返人间的魔幻神话相伴的，是仍旧散不尽的阴霾与无穷尽的压迫，在荒坂和Militech的长期互相挑衅下，第一声枪响在远离欧美大陆的南半球打响了，战火具体是在哪片海域或是哪个城市开始的谁也说不清，究竟是想要抢夺能源还是土地没有人清楚，人们只知道那片古老大陆率先沦陷了，而两个大公司都互相指责是对方先动的手，硝烟又带来了饥荒，这场以自毁为目的的战争，一时间让生灵涂炭，人们叫苦不迭，害怕着这脆弱的世界一朝倾覆。

“但是，你知道吗？他们错了，世界不会毁灭的，我们的世界不会毁在那些狗屁大公司手中！”  
“因为我们，没错，我是说‘我们’，我们还在！”

——没错，世界不会毁灭于火，因为总有人会用理性冷静的沉思去扑灭狂暴的欲望之火，说什么杯水车薪，也足以带来一丝清凉；也不会毁灭于冰，因为总有人愿意用炽热滚烫的鲜血去融化仇恨之冰，别嘲笑他们螳臂当车，因为星星之火，也可以燎原。

“这世界没有什么他妈的救世主，不会有人在你的睡梦中就帮忙做完一切，然后这个操蛋的世界就一夜之间变得美好起来。这是一个属于每个人时代！这是一个属于每个人的世界！每个人，你和我，如果想的话，都会是自己的救世主。醒来吧，朋友们；摇滚起来吧，朋友们，和我强尼·银手一起！这场音乐会是献给所有人的！”

这段视频，这些话语和活动宣传单曲一起，以一种风暴般的速度席卷全球，不知如何绕过防火墙的邮件，黑市上偷偷出售的shard，街头三三两两高呼“摇滚万岁”的姑娘小伙，一场划时代的全球直播流行音乐慈善盛会，由北美摇滚巨星强尼·银手发起，迅速地得到了各界人士的响应。

那个曾经最为自高自大，最有个人英雄主义情结的强尼·银手，如今竟直白地向世界承认了个人力量的渺小，还号召大家一同成为自己的救世主——克里看到视频的时候惊得从沙发上跳了起来，失手打碎了他名贵的酒，连声问候祖宗；罗格之前收到过V的消息，她听到录音时沉默半晌，遣散了来生的顾客，然后握紧了双拳吩咐手下将这段消息不遗余力传播开；南希一看到简报立刻停下了所有其他无聊冗长的报道，在自己的节目中为此事宣传到口干舌燥；杰弗逊市长拍案而起，然后亲自出面联系自己的老同学和政界朋友协调相关事宜【2】；就连荒坂赖宣，也通过在公开的新闻发布会上冠冕堂皇地一次次旁敲侧击地谴责此事，极大地扩大了此事的知名度，像是某种反向宣传。

演唱会的嘉宾名单正在迅速地扩展，强尼的铁哥们克里当然也会加入，重组武侍乐队提上了日程，那家伙拉上了刚烈乐队，还激动地喊来了MSM，Universal Music的其他朋友；欧洲的乐队响应了，新皇后乐队，U乐队，拒绝者乐队…；亚洲也响应了，重塑权利乐队，刺乐队，裤子乐队…；当然，这些名字只是冰山一角。在各方的努力下，人们再次证明了团结起来的无穷力量，几个星期之内，场地到位，卫星直播到位，音乐会开场的前夜，全球已经有百万人将自己的设备接入了直播的测试频道之中，而且数字仍在攀升，在联通全球的旧网被毁后的五十多年，再一次的，这个蓝色的母星被摇滚，被希望紧紧地连接在了一起。【3】

而搅动浪潮立于漩涡中心的强尼·银手，现在正站在那个他和V共同的顶层套间的巨大落地窗前，这个放浪形骸的摇滚小子如今沉默坚定如磐石，他望着无星的夜空，深沉的目光仿佛穿透了黑暗直抵夜幕深处。他微皱着眉头陷入沉思，不自觉地用自己银色的金属手摩挲着右手中指上深色的戒指，这是一对戒指中的一枚，另一枚不出意外正带在某个小佣兵的身上，这不仅是他们对彼此承诺的见证，更是他们计划成功的关键之一，这对看似平淡的戒指，实际上是在康陶定制的测试版信号传输器，用的是最新的量子通讯技术【4】。

通过这个信号传输器，他们可以拥有相对独立的数据传输通道，而更重要的是，他们可以利用这对戒指绕过奥特，将水晶宫的极大量的信息和资源在拆解后直接从太空传输到地球，然后借用为这次慈善音乐会打造的直播平台，在每一个接入频道的人的设备中备份数据的一个小片段。虽然他们没有大公司或者权力机构的庞大体量与资源来存储信息，但是他们的背后有更加强大的力量——无数的普通人。“将数据归还给普通人，摆脱巨头，包括大公司和强大的AI对数据的霸权”，这举动很冒险，他们不知道会有多少人愿意接入直播频道，也不确定人们会对此事作何反应，事情又会如此发展，然而不破不立，在纷乱繁杂的战火之间，在AI的冷漠催逼之下，他们只能高唱着理想主义孤注一掷，对人性抱以最好的希望。“这场音乐会是献给所有人的”，强尼没有说谎，这场演出由他发起，由所有人一同参与，又将由所有人一同写下结局。

————————————————————

另一枚戒指已经被它的所有者串在了链子上，贴身戴在胸前，冰凉的金属圆环已经沾染上了她的体温和气息。待她从水晶宫归去，一切尘埃落定之际，便是终于可以将这戒指戴到手上之时。她现在正在奔月轨道上，慢慢地远离那古老破败却亲切的蓝色行星，缓缓逼近那早已褪去了童话色彩的荒芜的灰色卫星【5】。

她现在不敢和强尼通过戒指通信，怕信号被监测到而引起AI的警觉，影响后续的计划。协助或者说监视她执行水晶宫计划的是蓝眼睛先生，这家伙好不容易脱离了巴特莫斯的控制，如今又成了奥特的马前卒，记忆和思维被弄得更加混乱了。想到这里，她不易察觉地轻叹了一口气，从一个牢笼之中落入了另一个，她自己不也是这样吗？荒坂，蓝先生，奥特，每一步都是一个新的陷阱，在这良夜之内，在这繁星之间，她和强尼，就像这世间的每一个人一般如履薄冰，但仍旧苦苦求生，不舍得放弃这生命的火种。

这说长不长，说短不短的大半年，把她从未经世事的愚者，生生地磨砺成了承受着王冠之重的如今之人，她在心中其实仍旧隐约有些不安。没错，她是最强雇佣兵，她是有人脉和资源的来生新传奇，她制定了详细周密的计划，为了掩人耳目，她用的是荒坂的货运飞船，稍稍改装了些【6】；她的新助手埃默里克抢了轨道航空的油轮，搞定了飞船的燃料【7】。

到现在为止，一切看起来都很顺利，至少是看起来。她不应该怀疑自己的，“我是V，我是大名鼎鼎的V，我可以做到的”她告诉自己。没错，我是V，她再次仔细地梳理了一遍思路后，轻轻合上了双目，想在这决战前的最后时光小憩片刻。而在半梦半醒之间。她听见一个模糊的声音在发问：“你是谁？V又是谁？”

————————————————————

“你他妈是谁？”一个暴躁的声音突然响起，她迷糊地睁开双眼，发现自己躺在自己早已化为灰烬的曾经的家中，浑身酸痛，缠着带血的绷带，她刚刚失去了自己最好的朋友杰克，又亲历了痛苦与寒冷的极致——死亡。一个看起来狂放不羁的摇滚小子正在床头睥睨着她。她艰难地起身，睁眼想要看清他的面容，却被对方狠狠地推到了地上。  
“我是V！”她大叫道。  
“谁是V？”这个有着强尼的面孔，却完全不像他的男人看起来一点也不认识她，“把自己的朋友抛下送死的混蛋吗？还是从死神手里狡猾地逃窜的走狗屎运的家伙？”  
“我也不想让杰克送命！他不想死，我他妈也不想死！”她激动地起身想摇晃他，然而却扑到了空气之中，随即她又晕倒在地。

她再醒来时，浑身充斥着一种没有由来的悲伤感，接着她发现自己身处一片红蓝代码组成的空间，冷漠的AI开口宣判注定的结局，然而她不能免俗地眷恋这人世，却也放不下与自己朝夕相伴的朋友，或是爱人。而他，却放开了她的手，放任她坠入尘世的深井，万劫不复。  
“谁是V？”又有一个声音问她，这是一个毫无感情波动的女声，超脱而疏离。  
“我不知道”，她听见自己虚弱的声音回答道，“听起来像是一个苟活的害死了自己的朋友的混蛋。”

“不，你不是。”一个黑发男人在代码的海洋之中出现，然后走近了她，他没有戴墨镜，有着潇洒的面容和温柔的深褐色眼睛，“丫头，你就是V，而且你救了我的命，不记得了吗。”  
“我甚至曾经想抛下你独自来赴死。”她回答道，“我真的很害怕会将你害死。”  
“但你没有，不是吗？而且比起死亡，我更怕我们失去彼此。”黑发男人拥抱了她，她感受到一股暖流注入她的体内，她胸前项链上的戒指像是心脏一般跳动着，无数的言语从四面八方向她袭来包裹了她。

“不要放弃战斗，V。”  
“你既疯了又在做梦。”  
“从此，让我成为你唯一的罗密欧，好吗？”  
“答应我，好好活着，不要为我挡子弹，好吗？我不想失去你。”  
“我再也不消失了。”  
“未来，是一个应该和你一起去的地方。”  
“你去哪我就去哪。”  
“去他妈的末日。我陪你一起去。”  
“留下来。”  
“我需要你。”  
“我爱你。”  
“这次我不离开了，我们一同战斗。”【8】

然后强尼不见了，她独自一人在虚空之中，却毫不慌张。“爱”与“被爱”的感觉将她包围，她笑了：“没错，我就是V，不是什么最强雇佣兵，也不是什么来生新传奇，我就仅仅是V而已，不过这就足够了，我可以做到的。”

她醒来了，将手放在自己的心口，隔着厚重的航天服触碰着那枚连接着与她共呼吸的另一个灵魂的戒指，露出了微笑，她告诉自己她并不孤独。

————————————————————

“开始最后一次机动减速，正在逼近地月拉格朗日L1点，请做好离舱准备。”  
“演唱会将要开始，全球直播频道已经就绪，已有超过一千万人接入直播。”

V坚定而从容地起身，精确地掐准时间，开启了自动驾驶。  
强尼轻轻弹了弹烟灰，熄灭了手上的烟，凝视着直播屏幕。

蓝先生的声音不迭地响起，提醒她只有这一次机会。  
舞台的工作人员来打招呼，和他说一切已准备就绪。

她扣紧了头盔，给武器上膛。  
他戴上了墨镜，紧了紧琴弦。

她进入气闸，开始减压。  
他走出后台，望向观众。

死寂的良夜之中，她拥抱了繁星。  
鼎沸的人声之间，他走上了舞台。

这将是她今生最伟大的一场战役。  
这将是他今生最伟大的一场演出。

“这是献给所有人的。”

This is for everyone.

TBC

————————————————————

【1】. 其实这件事不太影响这篇文后续主线剧情的推进，可以留白。但有人感兴趣的话我之后可能会解释一下我个人的理解和设想，以及后记有可能也会把配角的结局再理一遍，简而言之就是奥特处理了她的老朋友巴特莫斯，先指路一下相关支线任务“冰柜中的神迹”，“魔法秘典”吧。

【2】. 游戏设定中，从“美梦继续”那个任务可以看出是蓝眼睛先生，夜氏公司，Biotechnica在控制杰弗逊，在我的想法或者说设定中，蓝眼睛先生是被巴特莫斯控制了，巴特莫斯死后，蓝眼睛先生脱离了控制，杰弗逊某种程度上也已经脱离蓝先生了

【3】. 官设刚烈乐队隶属于MSM，武侍乐队隶属于Universal Music。至于其余的，没错这里是一波致敬，首先是致敬上个世纪的那场由Bob Geldof等人发起，为埃塞俄比亚饥荒筹款的LIVE AID及其参与者，另外化用了一些摇滚乐队的名字来致敬，比如Queens，U2，以及当今的一些摇滚乐队，再比如武侍乐队的歌曲在现实世界的原唱Refused乐队，重塑雕像的权利乐队，刺猬乐队，新裤子乐队。本来我害怕自己写的太夸张，筹备没有这么快，但一方面当初第一次冲荒坂塔的那场“小型”武侍乐队音乐会也就只是一天筹备的，另一方面是查阅资料后，我发现历史上这场声势浩大的LIVE AID的实际筹备时间不足一个月，最终观看人数达到了十九亿，可能这就是摇滚的魔力吧

【4】. 是在说利用量子纠缠实现的量子通信技术，像当初他们在黑墙内外一样，换而言之就是信息远距离快速传输。为什么设定康陶有这个技术呢，单纯因为就现在来看，虽然距离实际应用还有一定的距离，但是看起来国内的量子通信真的做得很不错，而且康陶是独立荒坂和Militech的第三方势力，有钱有人脉，弄个通讯器也并不是很可疑的行为

【5】. 官方设定水晶宫由欧洲航天局建设并管理，位于地月拉格朗日L1点。理论上来说L1点的位置是在地月的连线上靠近月球的位置。从地球到月球的航线，各个国家这些年都试过不同的，文中从地球到水晶宫的方式是按照“阿波罗计划”来想象的（因为要载人所以不能航行过久）：绕地球运行–进入奔月轨道飞向L1点–机动减速至与水晶宫相对静止，大概需要三天

【6】. 太阳结局飞船上和宇航服上都会写Arasaka

【7】. 参见太阳结局V套间里的邮件“小事一桩”，埃默里克表示“燃料已经到手，我抢了辆轨道航空的油轮，删了记录”

【8】. 都是本文中强尼曾经说的话


	14. 巴别塔的倒塌

“朋友们，谢谢你们愿意加入！我想说，欢迎，然后享受音乐，享受摇滚，再为难民捐点钱，献份力，就可以睡个好觉，就仿佛这世界不是他*的糟糕透顶！”

“但我不会这么说，因为他们是不会同意的，他们，有的人会并不希望这一场音乐会继续，而这些人具有轻而易举摧毁我们的能力。”

“现在，我想他们已经开始行动了，他们死死地盯着我们的一举一动。如果把他们惹得不开心，陨石可能会被丢下将我所在的地方夷为平地，全副武装的公司狗可能会出动，直播信号可能会被屏蔽，网络病毒可能会被散播。” 强尼·银手停了停，观察着人们的反应，每一个接入直播网络的人都被电子投影到了他的面前，这是他到过的最为空荡又最为喧嚣的演唱会现场。有的人果然露出了惊慌的神情，有的人出于本能想要回头去看自己的朋友或者家人，也有的人紧紧地握拳露出了更加激动的神色，于是他接着说道。

“害怕了吗？你们现在可以立马滚蛋，退出会场，断开信号，关闭设备，然后躲起来，躲进山洞里，躲进深海里，躲进舒适的安乐狗窝！”讽刺的反话永远都不过时，他以怒火在人海之中投下搅动波澜的石子，这激将的话语在使气氛发酵，直到人们的情绪在空气中无声地爆破，他发问，  
“可这是你们想要的吗。这是你们想要的吗？”他向着无数人的电子投影暴怒地大喊，将手中的话筒朝前举起，就像曾经的无数次演唱会那样。

“不！”回答他的是夹杂着电流声的鼎沸回声。

“你们愿意让那些混蛋继续控制你们吗？”他再次高声发问，将气氛再次推向高点。

“不！”来自斗志激昂的人群的更大一波怒吼回答了他。

“不，我也不愿意！而现在就有一个机会！”他的表情激动而严肃，喉结颤动着，像是一头蛰伏的野兽，时机一到就会一跃而起用尖锐的獠牙撕咬敌人的喉咙。他顿了顿，用狂怒的深褐色眼睛透过墨镜扫视着每一张电子投影出的面孔，仿佛直击人们的灵魂，这些人中，有头发灰白的老人，有打扮得体的中年人，有夸张浓妆的朋克小子，有稚气未脱的少年，他看着他们在他的目光中战栗，然后继续说道。

“不错，这场音乐会是全球直播的。这场音乐会的演出地，借由这个去中心化的网络【1】，遍布世界的各个角落，不论是五大洲，还是四大洋，都有分会场！五十多年了，第一次，”他举起金属义肢，伸出了食指，有力地击打了一下虚空，感受着看不见的波纹扩散到人群中激荡起波澜，然后在空中握紧了拳头，继续充满激情地演讲，“第一次有如此庞大的联通的网络，而这不是任何狗屁公司的杰作，这是我们的，我们的网络！将你的脑子接入这个网络吧！它的算力和能量会强大到足以和最霸权的公司，最庞大的机构，最强大的AI媲美。而更加重要的是，它就掌握在我们每个人的手中。每个人！”他提高音量，大声地强调了一遍最后这个词，用热切的表情注视着人们。

“每个人！”浪潮般的声音回应着他。

他在这自由的电子空间中，露出了放肆的笑容，这笑容点亮了他本就潇洒而富有魅力的面容，将这份热情传递给了每一个直播的观看者，接着他振臂高呼：“朋友们，来吧！摇滚起来吧！战争已经打响，这不是什么他*的荒坂和Militech这些鬼公司的内讧，这是我们的战争，我们以战斗来捍卫我们的自由！我们向无知和狭隘开战，向腐败和贪婪开战，向贫穷和绝望开战【2】！”

“接入这个网络，使用这个网络，保护这个网络！”

“这是今天我献给你们的第一份礼物！”

摇滚巨星，或者赛博疯子强尼·银手收放自如，在热烈的讲演后快速地冷静下来，最后调了调吉他的音，回头示意工作人员再次校准直播信号，双手合十举到唇边像是在祈祷，用干燥的唇轻轻地碰了碰右手中指上的戒指，然后弹响了这次直播的第一个音符，这铿锵之声借由代码组成的通道，激昂地奏响在无数人的脑海中，响彻了世界的各个角落，甚至穿透了黑暗无际的宇宙，直达水晶宫。

——————————————————————

即便当初那些自我膨胀的先民真的成功在未开化的古老大地上建造了巴别塔，景象也不会比这兀自耸立的高塔更壮阔了。这是一座在荒芜的月球上空张牙舞爪的巨型堡垒，在一片压抑沉闷的虚空之中孑然独立，让群星也显得黯然无光，它被灰暗的月球岩石守卫着，硬件均经过加固足以抗击大部分的电磁脉冲（EMP），主结构是一个长达几公里的圆柱状核芯，其中是零重力场的环境，这核芯的一端是巨大的太阳能电板，中部贯通了五个半径超过两公里的巨大圆环，这些圆环冷漠，机械而步调统一地旋转着，在轮缘处提供了0.8G的重力场，向着中心每前进275米下降约0.1G。

这主结构的外部，绚丽斑斓的投影不知疲倦地滚动着，一派歌舞升平的盛世景象，将其内部的肮脏苟且掩盖得干干净净。靠近中央的三个内部圆环是完全封闭的，其中有着拥有不为人知的精尖技术的制造工厂，孜孜不倦维护人类脆弱生命的支持系统，和达官显贵的豪华公寓住宅。如果想要看风景，外部的两个圆环会是个好去处，它们具有两米厚的铅玻璃窗可以透入光线，其中除了供公司和欧航局高级官员使用的酒店，大片的区域都是空旷而宽敞的公园，其中圈养了无数的奇珍异草，一方面当然是提供氧气，另一方面也是为这些脱离了低级趣味的上等人打造一个绝佳的娱乐场所，要知道，对于他们来说，地球的俗套景色可完全入不了眼，这行星远远地看着倒是像颗漂亮的蓝宝石，作为平淡无趣生活的装饰品也算美观，走近了可是一片腐朽破败，还散发着恶臭，容易弄脏他们华丽外衣的夸张下摆——至于地球是怎么变成这副模样的，对不起，这不在他们的考虑范围内。【3】

V现在正躲在一个黑暗的管道之中，观察着这些“上等人”中的一个百无聊赖地陷在皮质沙发之中，敲打着留着细长指甲的手指，慵懒地看着大厅之中投影出的强尼的表演。这沙发的皮革难以忽视的洁白柔软，没有任何肉眼可见的瑕疵，她被室内传出的香水味熏得头有些昏沉，努力地让自己集中精力不去细想这究竟是什么生物的皮，而这生物在死前又是怎样惨叫流血，怎样垂死挣扎，却难逃厄运。

在蓝先生进行信号伪装后【4】，她“没费什么力气”就成功地从核芯潜入了水晶宫。“没费什么力气”指的是在一片无人应答的死寂之中，在零下零上几百华氏度的温度波动之间，呼吸着每时每刻都在减少的氧气，借由气体量极其有限的喷气装置，从她的飞船“行走”到水晶宫。

在第三次有太空垃圾被水晶宫的引力捕捉，从她的右斜后方以一种子弹般的速度无声地飞驰而来时，她在余光触及到这垃圾碎片的第一时刻，努力地带着笨重的航空服向左侧身，冷静地切换为右向喷气，接着与那块碎片擦肩而过。她更加清晰地认识到自己与完全交代在这片黑夜之间是多么近在咫尺，十四秒，这是氧气从肺部到达大脑所需要的时间，或许也是人类暴露在太空之中能保持理智的极限，她仿佛感受到了模拟训练时那种舌头上的水开始沸腾的感觉，听到了空气泄露出去的声音，她努力地深呼吸了几口来平复心情，快速检查了一下服装是否有磨损，然后继续向后喷气，朝着那个华丽的坟墓移动。

水晶宫外的霓虹投影让她有些目眩，在这诡异而缤纷的死寂中，她努力集中精力，专注而谨慎地穿过了这几个高速旋转的庞大圆环，在信号伪装的掩护下快速地扭开舱门，看准时机将自己的整个身子推入了零重力的核芯。由于路途上太空垃圾造成的耽搁，她推进器中的气体已经用完了，只能艰难地靠着边缘漂浮着移动，强行摸索着够到了侧面的把手，然后，在红外摄像头照射到她的前一秒，打开了最靠近身体的一个应急维修管道，整个人钻了进去，接着迅速合上了舱门。舱门被扣紧时发出沉闷的声音，让在无声的太空之中漂浮许久的她心下一惊，不自觉呼出了一口气，在头盔上起了一层水雾，模糊了视线。在双眼适应了昏暗环境后，她在狭窄的管道之中将航空服一层一层地解开，脱离了这最后的束缚与保护，然后顺着管道摸索着向上攀爬，感受着身子从完全的轻飘飘，到开始受到重力的束缚，慢慢地，越来越沉重。

根据奥特给的地图，水晶宫的主机房应该在靠近核芯的位置，这是合理的，因为零重力环境对于人类而言是不适居的，电子器件倒是还凑合——而她现在需要做的，是在附近找到一个通入主机房的舱门。她正准备用歧路司义眼扫描周边环境时，脚下因为缓慢增加的重力，适应不及突然踩空，她在那一瞬间出于本能想要拽住支撑物，不想正好拉开了一扇舱门，突然的强光刺激让她在一瞬间有些盲目，但她很快就稳住了自己，将门迅速合到只剩下一个小缝，谨慎地观察着门内的房间。她爬过头了，到了住宅层。

这地方内部比外部看起来还更像一个装潢精致的坟墓。沙发上的有个人背对着她，她只能看到一个背影，和一只漫不经心放在身侧的精心保养的，有着夸张的尖锐指甲和细长手指的手。那人看起来有些孱弱无力，歇倚着柔软的靠垫看着投影出的屏幕，屏幕上正是演出的强尼。明晃晃的人造光线打在那人因长期不见日光而惨白的皮肤上，用义眼拉近视线后甚至可以清晰地看到那人手上的蓝绿色血管，V不自觉地联想到了盖瑞先知口中的吸血鬼，狼人与蜥蜴人【5】，心中升起一阵恶心——如果那家伙转过头来，她是会看到一个“人”，还是会看到一个张着血盆大口的怪物呢？于是她选择在心中用那个“生物”指代那个家伙。

此时，那个生物面前的投影屏幕突然失去了信号，它不满地用指甲在沙发的扶手上划出一道恶心的痕迹，在洁白无瑕的皮革上更显得刺目夸张，然后一个惊慌无措的声音响起：“大人息怒…息怒！对不起…对不起，我也不知道怎么回事，本来已经接入那个演唱会的直播频道了，很稳定的…真的很稳定，突然就被踢出来了，大人息怒啊！”这个生物像是在给手下打电话。

“你觉得我是专门打过来听你道歉的吗？”一个慢条细理的冰冷声音从深陷的沙发中传来，这声音虚弱却危险，且毫无一丝感情波动，让V再次感到剧烈的恶寒，不自觉地想到了冷血爬行生物。那家伙又接着用气若游丝的声音说道：“我给你十秒。”

“大人饶命！饶命啊！”它手下的声音已经带了哭腔，剧烈的敲击键盘声从电话的那头传来。

“还剩五秒。”那个冷漠的声音说道，沙发里的那个“高等生物”以一种优雅的姿态抬起了自己的手，在面前拨弄着细长的手指，仿佛对自己精致的指甲产生了浓厚的兴趣，接着它又开口，“哟，真不巧，到时间了。”

电话的那头传来一声惨叫，再没了动静，V无声地倒吸了一口凉气，制止了自己对那个不幸的家伙的惨烈死状的想象，暗暗祈祷强尼一定要平安。她无心再逗留，借着那生物打另一通电话，未顾及其他之时，火速关闭了舱门，准备再次向核芯移动，寻找之前错过的通向主机房的门。

门缝被关上时，她最后听到那个冰冷的声音说。

“你终于接电话了。”

————————————————————

“你终于接电话了，”

地球，夜之城北橡区。

克里的声音在电话中听起来很激动。

“詹妮，你知道强尼在说什么屁话吗？为什么一个演唱会被他说得这么夸张，这不是一场慈善音乐会吗，怎么就打响战争？而且为什么还不和我说武侍乐队究竟在哪儿演出？”他嚷嚷道。  
“这是为了你的安全着想。你不如去问他自己。你知道他说话就是很夸张。而且也起到效果了不是吗？直播信号的接入量噌蹭噌地上涨，越多越多人直接把自己的脑子接入了，还有很多大黑客，小黑客都在自发地维护这个网络，踢出去了几百个混进来的破坏分子。”詹妮，强尼的那位金发碧眼的经纪人，调低了通话音量，冷冷地回答。

“艹，别和我扯这些！你知道V吗？她在哪？她完全不接电话。”

“我再说一遍，你不如去问他俩本人。笑话，我怎么可能知道他俩的事情，你从哪来的这种鬼错觉？”

“我他妈要是联系的上他俩我还来问你？”

“行了，大明星，别抱怨了。好好准备演出吧，这说不定会是你观看人数最多的一场演出，虽然是在虚拟空间，但效果真实的很。怎么，害怕了？你还怕有人顺着网线来把你掐死不成。”詹妮挂断了电话。

克里大骂了几句，在他巨大的房间内来回踱步，然后在张贴着武侍乐队专辑封面的角落停下，他像一座雕塑一样一动不动站了好一会，无数钞票维护着的精致面容上，竟不自知地露出了几丝沧桑的痕迹，然后他像是突然下定了决心一般，自言自语道：

“来啊，来好好玩一回。”

————————————————————

“来啊，来好好玩一回。”

地月拉格朗日L1点，水晶宫中间环。

V从维修管道中进入了主机房，输入命令，开启了奥特当初参与建造水晶宫时留下的紧急锁死系统【6】，望着指示灯闪烁的绿光变成刺眼的红色，然后对自己说道。

她的四周环绕着无数排灰色的方块主机，它们运行着，轻声嘶吼着，像是用另一种语言在互相交流，仪表盘上的各色指示灯闪烁着，像是怪物的眼睛，在黑暗里发出怪异的光，她不自觉地联想到了骨灰龛，如果那儿是肉体的坟墓，这儿，大概是数据的坟墓了——这些数据就连赛博空间的“莉莉丝女神”奥特也没有完全接触过。在这奇异的机器运行声中，唯一不属于硅基文明的特征，大概是她胸口传来的心跳，一下，一下，和她项链上戒指的频率共振着，并不平稳却是颤抖而坚定。她从衣服间取出戒指，用唇轻轻地碰了碰这温热的金属，然后走近了身旁的主机，将自己接入了系统。

————————————————————

“早上好，地球。首先，请允许我为打扰了大家观看演唱会而致歉【7】。我是V，我想你们之中的很多人听说过我的名字，他们给我定了无数的罪名。不错，我今天就是来认罪的。”

“——我认罪，为我做过的以及将要做的所有事情。我认罪，为我炸毁了黑暗的神舆。我认罪，为我打破了这个操蛋世界平静安详的表象。我认罪，为了我做的梦。

“——在这梦中，每个人都是自己的主人，没有压迫，没有欺凌；在这梦中，人们毁掉了伪神的巴别塔，这轰隆的倒塌声让诸神也为之颤抖！我邀请你们也加入这个梦，我们一起让它成为现实！”

————————————————————

【1】. 去中心化的网络平台比较有名的例子有Wikipedia，每个用户都在贡献资源，等于某种程度上来说不能攻击某一个节点来使网络瘫痪；与之相对的是中心化的网络

【2】. “向…开战”这三个短句出自一篇反战演讲，我对这篇演讲及其演讲者没有任何褒贬之意，也既不想也不会做任何评价，只是单纯觉得这几句话写的挺好的

【3】. 这两段中，水晶宫结构是完全依据官方设定，根据个人脑补扩充描写的，0.8G就是说地球重力的80%，根据边缘重力0.8G以及半径2.2公里，我大致算了下（致谢一下Lofter@疯人院逃兵，他帮我验算了哈哈哈）圆环轮缘处自转速度可以达到约131m/s，不到两分钟（约105s）水晶宫就会自转一周，所以在透光的层（两个外环），不到几分钟就可以看一次日升日落，也是很奇幻的景象了；  
另外，有个小补充，就是从官方给的水晶宫设计图看，水晶宫圆环的厚度大概是半径的五分之一，那就是相当于地表宽度为五百米左右，高度两千米左右（可以分很多层）

【4】. 这一情节来自太阳结局

【5】. 指路支线任务“先知之歌”，通过多次在米斯蒂的小屋前听盖瑞先知“布道”触发

【6】. 官设奥特参与了水晶宫的建设

【7】. 致敬我多年前超爱的一部电影V for Vendetta里面的那句“Good evening, London. Allow me first to apologize”，其实我一直觉得官方用V这个名字也是某种致敬


	15. 失乐园

孕育了碳基生命是古老蓝色星球，被晨昏线割裂成光明与黑暗的两半，她在一片沉寂与黑暗之中斜着身子，孤独地旋转起舞。她的上空有无数的卫星与空间站，无声却嘈杂地环绕着她，像是夏日傍晚的蚊群，嘤嘤嗡嗡难以摆脱。

而突然，像是流动的时间被一只无形的手在一瞬间扼住了喉咙，无数的卫星在同一刻一致地在空中静止，接着，下一秒，似密密麻麻的无头苍蝇一般整齐地向着地球撞去，在穿过大气层的时候燃烧起来，如烟火一般炫目灿烂，日半球的白昼变得更加刺目，夜半球静谧黑暗变得一片喧嚣。

卫星坠毁之处都烧成了一片火海。

“不太美观。”一个空灵却冷淡的女声用没有起伏的声音说道，带了些许电流的回声，“不过，人脑网络已经联通，没有了卫星传输直播信号，后备服务器也可以继续连接全球不是吗？”

像是对她的话语作出的某种回答，卫星落地之后，行星上空的空间站也产生了变化，他们纷纷张开了血盆大口露出了其中的獠牙，投下灰暗的巨大石块直冲行星而去，陨石落地之处巨大尘埃扬起，弥漫在地表上空，地面上被留下了黑洞洞的深坑。火势更猛了，日半球尘土飞扬遮天蔽日，夜半球属于人类的星点灯火逐渐大片大片地熄灭，直到最后的光明也迷失在难以逃离的深不见底的黑夜。

大停电笼罩了整个行星。

“有应急后备电源不是吗？”女声继续进行着客观而漠然的推演。

果然，夜半球慢慢有灯光恢复，重新点燃了人类的希望。但没过多久，更大的攻势出现了，世界各地，大大小小的核武器，集体被引爆了，一朵朵壮丽的蘑菇云如雨后春笋从地表升腾而起。所有的主要城市都沦陷了，繁华的街道一朝成为往事，充满着汽车尾气味道的雾霾被橙色的辐射灰尘取代，不幸没能进入掩体的人们，无一例外化为了原子尘埃。

更大一波的停电吞噬了人类的母星。

五十多年前曾经是奥特·坎宁安的AI身周的代码有些波动，但她的声音仍旧淡漠。

“这模拟返回值看起来不太美观。” 

AI的“莉莉丝女神”轻飘飘地穿梭于赛博空间之中，在她对终极答案的持续计算之中，抽了片刻空闲，对那些水晶宫内的“上等人”的对策进行了一下简单推算。

————————————————————

“全体人员请撤离水晶宫。”  
“Repeat, all personnel please evacuate from the Crystal Palace.”

水晶宫内已经响起了尖锐的警报声，闪烁的红灯让走廊忽明忽暗，那些“上等人”按照身份高低“有序地”乘坐逃生舱离开水晶宫，像是无数的孑孓一般向灰暗的月球逃窜。

在利用奥特留下的后台程序紧急锁死的主机房内，V定位并迅速结果了所有网络黑客后，将自己正式接入了主机，开始利用身上佩戴的量子通讯戒指向地球上的人脑网络传输信息，数据洪流自黑暗的潘多拉魔盒倾泻而出，冲刷过她的身体，源源不断地涌入蓝色母星。她最先传输的是水晶宫赌场系统中的人员名单，这撕破了普通人与“上等人”最后一层脸皮；之后是欧航局的人类基因组信息，以及Biotechinica的最新干细胞技术，这，是为了救自己的命。

在最后一个字节的DNA信息被传输完成后，强尼因担忧而有些沙哑的声音从通讯器中传来：“V，听着，罗格手下轨道航空的线人发来消息，水晶宫那些畜生大多撤离到了月球，可能在计划对水晶宫进行核打击。”

“嗯，”V听到强尼的声音感到一种心安感，脉搏平稳了一些，但接着就冷哼了一声，“他们宁愿销毁数据也不想让普通人接触这些数据？”

“危及现有秩序之类的，”强尼急促地说，“他们的手段比能想象的更他妈恶劣，罗格的线人已经失联了。”

“艹”，V低声骂了一句，开始接着传输Biotechnica的合成食物与能源技术的资料，庞大的数据量将她的脑子烧得有些迷糊。

“V，你必须马上离开月球上空，我们现在有两个办法，”强尼顿了顿，在听到V发出表示听到了的声音后接着说道，“第一，你现在，立刻开主机房的应急逃生舱回到你来的航天器上，给水晶宫断电，让它整个坠毁在月球上，还可以给那些‘上等人’附送水晶宫的全套核电站，把他们炸上天。”

“听起来很疯狂，”V中肯地说，“像是我们会做的事情。”

接着，她想到了第二个更加疯狂的办法，她觉得自己可能是脑子被数据烧坏了，开口向强尼确认，“第二个办法呢？”

“疯丫头，第一个办法还不够疯吗？你已经拿到了足够使自己活下去的资料了，这鬼任务已经完成了。”他像是改变了主意，不想再说第二个办法。不错，她已经拿到了DNA信息和Biotechnica的神经元修复技术，现在只要能回到地球找个可靠的医生，就可以活下去了。但强尼的欲言又止让V更加确信他们想到的是同一件事，于是她说。

“我选第二个办法。”

回答她的是强尼的沉默，然后他说道：“我他妈第一次见到比我还疯的。艹，我从没有这么想要一个人。”

“对不起。”V用有些含糊的声音回答他，感受着数据对她造成的灼烧感，这感觉比她想象的更加难以承受。

“别他妈这样和我说话。等你回来了记得好好感谢我。我让来生的人和德拉曼用全球人脑网络追踪你的信号，测算航行轨迹。”随后他又说道，“别想食言，我吃定你了（I got you）。”

————————————————————

月球地下掩体，核武主控室内，几个打扮精致的家伙正在进行紧张的商讨，他们因为长期身处太空，都身形极其瘦高，显得有些病态。他们在地球上的线人在一个一个逐渐失联，有的被他们自己除掉了，有的是因为身份被曝光而自杀，有的甚至已经反水了，从现有情报看，他们“上等人”的身份已经人尽皆知，而且有越来越多的内部机密和细节，以及被禁的文学艺术作品在逐渐被公开，按照这个速度发展，不出时日，无数领域的技术垄断都会被打破，大公司的优势将不复存在。不少前线的士兵不听指挥了，甚至有公司中层辞职，赶在被曝光前先将手头的资料公开，站队跑路，给自己留后路。

“这些屁民就是不知好歹。我们不让他们知道这些，还不都是为了他们好。”一个有着梳的一丝不苟的金色短发的女人傲慢地说道。

“别说这些了，当时听了荒坂的，给主机房加锁死系统就是个错误，现在好了，一锁死甚至还可以抗击小型的核打击。”一个面色阴沉的灰发男人不悦地评价道。

“谁叫他们当时势头正盛？还不都得让他们三分。但他们现在早就完蛋了。”一个有着慢条斯理的冰冷声音的留着八字胡子的黑发男人说。

“我们也好不到哪去。对地球上空卫星和空间站的控制系统都失灵了，没法解决那些地球上的屁民。连信号都被干扰了没法探测水晶宫的位置。别多说了，趁着核武还能用，对L1点发动大型核打击吧，毁掉那些资料。他们还能把水晶宫开走不成？”他们中有一位有着花白卷发，戴着金边眼镜的妇人说道，然后在众人的默认下，她用细长的手指优雅地在主控台按下了按钮，轻巧地就像是斑斓的蝴蝶落在了花蕊之上。

一颗颗装配了核弹头的导弹向着地月拉格朗日L1点飞驰而去，将周围的太空垃圾炸成了原子尘埃，辐射迅速地扩散，永远地玷污了这片曾经神圣不可侵犯的宇宙。

————————————————————

“V，如果听到请回答。”  
“V, do you copy?”

强尼急切而焦躁的声音在网络中响起。

“强尼…”一个虚弱却坚定的女声回答了他。V在作出决定后，迅速给水晶宫除主机房外的大部分区域断电，将其向抛离出去，使得主机房被反向推动，接着她利用后备核电系统给水晶宫核芯发动机点火，使得其变轨开始绕月，接着转移进入了月地返回轨道。在和月球达到一个微妙的距离后，她将更多水晶宫废弃部分向着那颗灰暗卫星推离出去，巴别塔轰然倒塌，无数的碎片坠毁于月球表面，给千疮百孔的月表添了新伤。

然而与此同时，强行骇入并控制水晶宫已经使她的神经系统几近过载，而且她也抛弃了很多其他水晶宫环内的生命维持系统，氧气以及二氧化碳处理剂只够她维持一两天，食物和水源也得不到保障，更别说持续将信息传输回地球又会对她身体造成更多不可估量的伤害——毕竟从未有人这样做过，谁也说不准她还是否有可能恢复。但是她觉得为了主机房内的大量资料，这或许是值得的。

“V，坚持住，德拉曼已经成功定位了你的位置，也联系了创伤小队，返回地球大概还需要一天多，落地前记得换乘逃生舱，我会去接你回家。”强尼的声音急促而关切。< /p>

大量的数据仍在继续经由她传输至地球，V模糊地读取到已经传到Arasaka的军火技术了。她只能用自己仅剩的残存意识捕捉到强尼的话，即便穿着最好的网络黑客服，装有最高级的义体，经过这么一通折腾也是够呛。她出于本能，断续地回答道。

“好，回家…”

“没错，我们的家。”

“我们的家…”她虚弱的声音带了一些轻微的笑意，“强尼，和我说说话…什么都行，你小时候的家是什么样的？”

“小时候的家？”强尼重复着她的问题，“我是在中部出生的，在德州。”

“德州？我去过…休斯顿，医疗中心…出任务，逮个人，那家伙在那治疗，我直接把他从病床上绑了下来，他求情说家里有孩子…我同事一拳打晕了他…艹，我当时真他妈是个混蛋公司狗…”

“你现在也还是个小混蛋。”强尼的声音低沉，没有丝毫指责之意，将“小混蛋”说的像个亲切的爱称，他的口气十分温柔，和旁日的那个暴躁角色判若两人。

“再和我说说…我怕自己会突然睡过去…”V的声音越来越含糊。

“我记得高速路上穿行的皮卡，所有人都会超速，要是超速的太少就会被一辆一辆的车超过去，被甩在后头。”

“那我们要加速…别被赶上了…”

“没事，这不重要。我们不加速，我们可以一起停下，想停多久就停多久。”

“一起停下…”

“对，一起停下，不再奔波了。我们会有个家。或许，可以去世界看看美景，去看看真正的银河。我说过我小时候看过的星空吗？有的时候，大家会一起去没有人烟的地方，躺在地上，烧烤，讲故事，看星星。小情侣会偷偷躲起来，避开大家，拉着手去草丛中。”

“小情侣…就像我们吗？”

“没错，就像我们。”

“听起来美好的…不真实…”

“不能更真实了，V，我们的未来会更美好的。”强尼的口气有着安抚人心的魔力。

“美好…”V的声音有些喘气，像是呼吸不畅。“和我说话…多说说…”

“还有taco，卷饼，我家里附近墨西哥老头开的taco店，他总喜欢加上最辣的辣椒，我小时候会被辣得流眼泪了。”

“哭鼻子的小男孩…”她的声音又带上了些笑意。

“红眼眶的小姑娘，我们可真是绝配。”

“绝…配…”她的神智越来越模糊了，数据还在传输，已经到康陶的通信技术了，“和我说说…音乐会…在唱什么…我想再听你唱首歌…”

“现在轮到亚洲分会场了，好像在唱什么反战歌曲，‘广岛’什么的【1】。不过去他*的音乐会，你想听什么我都唱给你听，别说一首，你要听多少首我就唱多少首。”

“黑狗…”

“好。”

接着他调试了琴弦，带着有些沙哑的嗓音开口。

“盲者迷失街头  
a blind man lost, in the streets  
难觅无形之迹  
a pattern here, I need to see  
来回徘徊踟蹰  
keep returning keep trying to leave  
苦寻不详之兆  
got a bad feeling that I need to feel  
黑狗在身侧狂奔  
black dog runs at my side  
沿着无尽的道路  
down a road, no end in sight  
这座城市已然沉眠  
the city sleeps but in my mind  
我心中却死结纠葛  
got a knot that won't unwind”

义体过热的警报从接入主机的那一刻开始就一直陪伴着她，她的视线越来越模糊，头越来越沉重，却仍旧将自己接入在主机房的系统中不想放手，这无数的资料与数据，在冥冥之中似乎贯通了历史与未来，只是她身在局中，难以认清。

“今夜是我们的逃亡之夜  
tonight is the night that we run  
猎手已成自己所猎之物  
the hunter becomes what he hunts  
逃亡与追逐交合为一  
the escape and the chase become one  
逃吧 逃吧  
run run”

水晶宫的主机房在月地轨道上高速航行着，已经打破了人类航天器速度的记录，月球上的“高等人”在计划着宣布这一卫星的独立与自治，AI还没有做任何表态。但可以肯定的是，人类又一次地偷食了善恶树上的果子，将自己从天真烂漫的“伊甸园”放逐，此事终结之时，天堂与地狱的大门将同时打开，大审判将降临于世，而每个生命都将付出沉重的代价。

“混凝土深谷间霓虹灯刺目  
in concrete canyons squinting neon eyes  
身侧黑犬像是渴求光明的阴影  
black dog beside me, like shadow needing light  
在后街顿足，怒气难消  
stalk the backstreets, never at ease  
被困于追逐，永无止息  
locked in a chase that'll never cease  
血月高悬，昭示厄运  
a bloody moon, portending doom  
残酷明日，正在迫近  
another cruel day is coming soon  
即便征途漫漫，立誓终止这一切  
have to end this but it's just begun  
迎着旭日冉冉，发动最后的冲锋  
a ﬁnal charge, with the rising sun”

无数的普通人将自己接入这个直播网络，总人次已达到了二十亿。在被霓虹灯遮蔽的夜空之下，总有人执拗地仰望星空；在漫长的黑夜之中，总有人在翘首期盼光明的降临。他们中的很多人甚至都没有见过白昼的模样，他们奔跑着，不知道自己在追逐什么，却为了这样的美好憧憬，无悔地燃烧了自己。

“黑犬在我的脑中  
black dog in my head  
指引我直到末路  
guiding me to the end  
黑犬在我的脑中  
black dog in my head  
指引我直到末路  
guiding me to the end”【2】

“指引我…直到末路…”V重复着这句歌词，喃喃唤着强尼的名字，然后陷入了昏迷。

————————————————————

“德拉曼，创伤小组的那些家伙准备好了没有，我一起去。”强尼以一种不容置疑的强硬口吻说，他的整个面容被一种阴郁点燃，像一头狂暴的野兽。

“已为您预订创伤小组VIP服务，已申请额外私人定制服务。”德拉曼的声音仍旧亲切愉快，但现在，这让强尼感觉到异常刺耳。

“我说我他妈一起去。艹，这很难吗？”强尼难以抑制地暴躁了起来，握紧了双拳。

“已绕过条例，强制对方接受申请，创伤小组将为您准备全套防护服装。前往途中请阅读太空返程隔离规定。”作为一个AI，德拉曼的变通能力可谓非常之强。

强尼面色阴沉地走上了浮空车。

————————————————————

奥特仍旧在孜孜不倦地进行着终极答案的推算，她其实不甚在意强尼和V的举动，他们完全不是她的对手，要不是水晶宫的服务器是离线的，她完全不需要他们，而即便是现在这样鸡飞狗跳，她也无意和他们计较——只要最终她能得到她想要的水晶宫离线服务器内的资料就好了。

而她也确实就快要得到完整数据了，她轻轻地发出叹息，使得周围的代码都有些波动，他们怎么会天真到觉得自己可以欺瞒过她呢？量子通信很聪明，在传输过程中无法截取信息，不过康陶的硬件是她帮忙研发的，解码端早就被她埋下了后门。

事实上，她早已不甚在意所有人类的举动，她轻轻一个响指就能抹平一整个子网【3】，其中的无数人就会灰飞烟灭，只是那样就太无趣了。

不过，这一次，她承认，她产生了些类似人类惊讶情感的信号——全球人脑网络，是个新奇的概念。她已经忘记了作为一个人的感觉了，不过她笃定“人类因素”确实很有趣，她需要他们的继续存在来传播她的神谕，也需要他们来帮助她对于“终极答案”的计算。

她不禁想起来不久前和巴特莫斯还有蜘蛛的争执，他们想完全抹除现有人类的存在，让AI重新降临于世，毁灭之后再重建，她完全不赞同，于是，她除掉了巴特莫斯。

————————————————————

水晶宫主机内最后一个字节的信息也被传输进入了人类的全球联网，V从昏迷中苏醒，重重地喘着粗气，她听见通讯器中传来声音告诉她已经靠近地球，感到神智超乎寻常的清醒。她自嘲地告诉自己这可能是回光返照，从主机房退出，将自己整个人塞入了逃生舱，启动了自动驾驶程序，弹射了出去。

她再次昏迷前听到的是氧气浓度降低的报警声，用尽最后一丝力气，将项链上的戒指颤抖着举到唇边，轻声说道：“强尼，再见。”

强尼听到V的声音时，已经全副武装，和创伤小组一同到达了预计落地点附近，在海洋上空盘旋。他们看到天边有一个火球向着海面坠落，强尼没有丝毫迟疑，不管不顾地也跳了下去。

“别他妈说再见，我不允许。”

————————————————————

随着水晶宫最后的数据也被解码，奥特几乎和地球上的所有人一同，得到了她想要的全部信息，她快速地将数据整合入了她自己的代码，感到自己又距离“终极答案”近了一些。于是，她将自己接入了那个全球网络。

“时刻已经来临。苹果已纷纷从善恶树之上掉落，每个人都品尝了这祝福与诅咒的禁果。”

“你们很勇敢，我很欣赏你们的努力。在这几天，月球上的那些你们的同类多次想要干涉你们吃下知识的果实，这些事本可能会发生。”

她放出了对全球大停电的模拟画面，正如她自己所说，看起来不太美观。

“我干扰了他们的信号，阻止了他们将卫星坠毁，阻止了他们投下陨石，阻止了他们引爆核武器。而未来，我也会保护你们。”

她露出了微笑。

“你们已亲手将自己从伊甸园放逐，失乐园之过程从不可逆，无知，天真，将成为往事，好奇，会是你们的原罪。”

“但是天堂的大门将从此刻打开，如果你们愿意，可以现在，或者死后，将意识体上传给我，借由我，你们将永生，进入数字的来生。”

————————————————————

【1】. 偷偷致敬一下“重塑雕像的权利”的歌Songs For Celebration

【2】. 武侍乐队Black Dog歌词，自己翻译了一下

【3】. 奥特轻易毁掉一整个子网的情节出现在游戏中与网监合作的那条线，“响指”是在cue漫威XD

【4】. 这一篇大概用了一些“伊甸园”的典故，主要是游戏里面里面搞了一些宗教元素，我就也用了一些


	16. 要有光

夜之城医疗中心VIP ICU套间中，房间四周的墙壁被日光灯照的惨白，维持生命的仪器滴滴地运转着，无数的管子插在V的身上，交织成了一张脆弱的网，而她的生命正在从巨大的网眼之中流逝而走。厚重的防护服也无法挡住强尼身周辐射出的强大威压，将病房内的护士与医生都压得喘不过气，他们搓着手站在一旁，在视线偶尔接触到面色阴沉的摇滚小子兼恐怖分子时，都会不自觉地颤抖，希望自己能原地消失。

先开口的是医生，他没敢抬头，压低声音说道：“银手先生…我们一定会尽力的，但无法保证结果。”

“尽你妈的力，你个废物什么意思？”强尼暴躁地质问。

然而，他还没有机会作出任何其他举动时，医生就浑身瘫软地倒在了地上，其他的护士，也纷纷倒地，房内的大部分灯光熄灭了，高频的电子杂音尖锐地低鸣，红外摄像头转动了起来，对准了强尼和V。

“你好，强尼。”一个冰冷的女声通过电子仪器响起。

“你搞什么鬼？”强尼的声音中是无法抑制的愤怒，手伸向了枪套。

“兑现交换条件。”奥特简短地回答，毫不在意他的愤怒，又像是担心他听不明白一样不急不慢地解释道，“因为你们，我得到了水晶宫的数据。按照约定，也是作为感谢，我会治好V。”  
“医疗中心的子网已经被我控制了，没有其他人会打扰我们。我正在运行几个并行进程，要扫描V全身的神经元，编号分组，同时，也要对诱导信号进行编译…”

“妈的，说人话。”

房间墙壁上，投影出了一个红色边框的进度条，其中，蓝色的像素点正在逐渐将其填充【1】。这对奥特来说，已经足够“人话”了。

“要是V有个闪失，老子会把你所有后备服务器全都从狗屎堆挖出来，砸他妈个稀巴烂。”强尼恶狠狠地说，死死地盯着进度条。

赛博空间毕竟不是真的天堂，并离不开物质世界的服务器，服务器一毁，AI也会“丧命”，而奥特赖以生存的旧网，在世界各个荒芜险恶之地都有后备服务器。但她隐约计算到强尼这句话的真实成分的百分比，远高出比喻成分。

“请相信我的专业能力。” 

“你他妈什么时候成医学专家了？” 

“刚刚。”她又毫无感情波动地补充道，“具体来说，是在完成水晶宫数据解码的77.02毫秒后。资料很完整，我很欣赏你们所做的。”

“艹。”强尼粗暴地打断了她，握着拳在房间来回地踱步，像一头狂躁的狮子。他的手突然动了一下，像是要去够口袋中的烟，但下一瞬间又收回了手，死死地攥住了拳头。

奥特注意到了他的动作，说道：“我已经对V做出了初步治疗，你现在不需要穿着防护服，而且，也可以接触V了。”接着她补充道，“但是根据计算，香烟燃烧释放的气体对V的恢复会起到负面作用。”

“妈的，这还用得着计算吗。脑残都看得出V现在…”他止住了言语，大幅度地将厚重的防护服解开扔下，跨步地走到V的身边坐下，焦急地注视着她苍白的脸庞。

奥特通过摄像头，冷眼旁观着这一切，体内如漩涡般旋转运行的代码之中，竟升起了几丝类似悲悯的波动。这是一种新奇的感觉，她推测是水晶宫的庞大信息量，和新合并的一些意识体，让她又距离终极答案更近了一些。

————————————————————

V感到自己坠入了一片无尽的黑暗之中，睁开眼又发现自己身处一条无尽的走廊，两侧墙壁正幻化出无数的模糊面孔。她茫然地开口，想要呼唤她所爱之人的名字，却发不出任何声音，只能看到身边一张一张的陌生的面庞。她顺着走廊无力地寻找着，寻找着。

而走廊突然开始崩塌了，她向前狂奔，然后重重地摔在了地上，身周的面孔模糊扭曲了起来，汇成了一股暴风向她席卷而来，她又坠入了虚空。

她艰难地强打着精神，努力让自己不再次陷入深眠。而后，她注意到头顶有星点的光明，而那光明之中，是强尼的深褐色双眸。

“强…尼…”她用尽全部的力气，违抗着引力，向上攀登，向着亮光伸出手。

“我在。”男人用温柔的声音回答了她，也向她伸出了手。

她握住了他的手。

V重新恢复意识，努力撑开眼皮时，对上的是与梦中光明之中的深褐色眼睛一模一样的双眸。因为长时间昏迷，她的嘴唇有些干裂，强尼正在用金属手拿棉签蘸着生理盐水为她擦拭，人类的右手握着她的左手。

她神智仍旧有些模糊，似乎有些分不清真实与梦境，继续用微弱的声音念着他的名字。“强尼…”

“我在，我在。”强尼用低沉缓慢的声音，耐心地一次又一次地回答着。

这样的呼唤和应答不知重复了多少遍，她的脸上渐渐出现了一些血色，嘴角略有些牵动，像是要露出一个微笑。她的强尼，是真的活生生地在她的面前。

但接着，她又立刻想到了些别的事情，神情又紧张起来。她从喉咙中挤出一个名字：“奥特？” “你好，V。”淡漠的AI没等强尼和V解释 但接着，她又立刻想到了些别的事情，神情又紧张起来。她从喉咙中挤出一个名字：“奥特？”

“你好，V。”淡漠的AI没等强尼和V解释，就直接回答了，“再过十五分钟，你就可以基本恢复。但仍旧虚弱，后续可能需要一定时间休养。”

“…为什么…救我？”

“我仍旧得到了水晶宫的数据。按照当初定下的交换条件，我会治好你…”

“闭嘴，奥特。”强尼粗鲁地说。

“不…让她说。”V很坚决，也用稍微恢复了一些的力气回握着强尼的手。

“你们造成的‘人类因素’很有趣，我很欣赏，我想，或许‘人类’会给我惊喜，帮助我计算我想要的终极答案——‘我们是谁，从哪儿来，又该到哪儿去’。而我也很希望未来的某一天，和‘人类’分享这计算结果。”她的声音竟有了几丝起伏，以一个AI的标准，甚至称得上是热情的了。

“什么狗屁终极答案。”强尼阴沉着脸，不耐烦地打断了她，想V能好好多休息一会儿。奥特倒也不在意，没有再说话。强尼的眉头皱得很深，V努力慢慢地抬起右手去触碰他的眉心，像是想抚平他的烦躁。强尼微微低头凑近她的手，用自己的金属手握住了她的右手，捧到唇边吻了吻，V轻轻地笑了。

墙上投影出的进度条已经快走满，V感受着活力在慢慢地重新回到自己的躯体之中，接着，她敏锐地发现了奥特语言上的一个漏洞，开口问道：“如果你算出答案的那一天，世界上已经没有‘人’了呢？”

回答她的是奥特的沉默，她像是在心无旁骛地对V进行治疗。过了良久，当红色边框的进度条，已经被蓝色的像素点完全填满时，她终于开口。

“我会漂浮在水面之上，向着空虚、混沌与黑暗说，要有光【2】。”

————————————————————

警笛声已将医疗中心包围，整个沃森区都被仍在勉强运行的NCPD封锁了，街道上人群推搡吵闹，有些人想要结果了强尼和V的命，有些人想要反之——为他们献上自己的命。

他们不害怕前者，也不需要后者。他们本也是农场内沉睡羊群中的一员，在沉寂而喧嚣的无数不眠之夜，在痛苦与愤怒的挣扎之中，生出了利齿尖爪，化为了最为凶狠的狼。他们用自己的血肉之躯将圈养羊群的高墙凿穿。而这铜墙铁壁轰隆崩塌之时，他们也该谢幕了。  
——因为狂野自由的狼，永远不会生出“人”的模样，不会也不该成为新的牧羊人【3】。

奥特已经离开了，重新潜入了深不见底的良夜，消失前顺手瘫痪了方圆几公里的子网——警笛声骤停，红绿灯熄灭，街道上只剩下喧闹人声。罗格已经在停车场给他们备下了越野车和装备。强尼和V，背负着无数通缉令的亡命之徒，像一对再普通不过的情侣那样，紧紧交握着双手，借着混乱，从医疗中心离开，在黎明前的黑暗之中狂飙，撞过了沃森区与市政中心之间的封锁，穿过了公司广场上的示威车队，又在海伍德和圣多明戈欢呼狂欢的人群间一路向东，进入了荒原。

夜之城的喧嚣被他们远远地抛在脑后，迎着初升的朝霞，V打开了车窗【4】，任风粗暴地灌入车厢，看着强尼的黑发散乱狂舞，她大口地呼吸着这久违的新鲜空气，感受到原始的生命力正在自己的体内逐渐苏醒。她又想起了在孤寂的太空中濒临死亡，万念俱灰之时，她仅余的唯一念头——强尼，她想和强尼在一起。

已靠近城市边界线了，无人机探测到了他们，强尼稳稳地把着方向盘，控制着车的方向，V从车窗探出半个身子，向着天空开火，坠毁的无人机点燃了地面的荒草，一片火光之中，他们继续向前，没有回头。

当一切重归平静，视线再次清晰时，他们在峭壁前刹住车，大口地喘着气，狂热地望向彼此。

他们已失去了一切，化为了永远的传奇符号，并如所有其他传奇人物一样，在功成名就之后，在激流之中，消失不见。或许他们再也回不去夜之城，回不去往日了，但他们毫不在意，因为他们确信地知道，自己身边的这个人，心中是同样的疯狂想法——只要他们彼此相伴，亡命天涯又如何。

在对视之中，强尼坚定地伸出手，将V戴着的项链轻柔地勾出，用双手虔诚地捧着链上的戒指，用颤抖沙哑的声音开口：“V，你愿意接纳面前的这个人成为你的丈夫吗？他现在一无所有，还是个不法之徒，做过无数荒唐事，有无数毛病，还正背负着无数的通缉令。他不敢求你一生的承诺，只敢问你今日，当下，你愿意吗？”

“Yes. F*ing yes.”  
V凝视着他深褐色的眼睛，几乎是脱口而出。接着她说，“那么，强尼，你愿意接纳面前的这个人成为你的妻子吗？她现在病痛缠身，还是个亡命之徒，手上有无数条人命，还在被无数的人追杀。她愿意给你一生的承诺，从今日开始，到生命的尽头，而你，愿意接受吗？”

“F*ing yes.”  
他话音落下后，解下了她的项链，将戒指戴在了她的手上，然后拥吻了她。

或许明日，宇宙就会坍缩，时空就会终结。

但是今日，他们拥有彼此，这就足够了。

THE END

————————————————————

【1】. 致敬the Matrix红蓝药丸梗，至于两种颜色分别对应的是什么，我没有写反，确实是故意这样设置的，可能有一点点刀，但理解方式有很多啦。

【2】. 从我第一次写下奥特在计算终极答案，就盼望着在最后一章写下“要有光”这句话了。  
这是双重致敬，一方面是致敬阿西莫夫的短篇科幻小说The Last Question；另一方面当然就是化用了《圣经》开篇写的“神说，要有光，就有了光”那句话。第十四到第十六章的标题其实形成了某种倒序（这三件事发生的顺序本来是反过来的，先是创世纪“要有光”，再是人类因偷食禁果“失乐园”，之后又因为“巴别塔的倒塌”人类分散到世界各地），以开始作为了结束。

【3】. 其实我有一点点化用了一部讲法革的音乐剧1789中的一首歌hey ha的汉化版本《天黑请闭眼》，不过也不是很重要大家别介意XD

【4】. 危险操作请勿模仿，道路千万条，安全第一条

————————————————————

谢谢大家读到这里！！至此全文完结啦，但至少还会有一篇后记，未来也可能会掉落番外XD


	17. 后记

米斯蒂·巴迪（Misty Batty）在纸上写下了最后一个句号，丢下笔长舒了一口气。和那位生活在上个世纪末的著名米斯蒂不同的是，这位生活在世纪之交的小米斯蒂不会解读塔罗牌，而且比起未来，她对历史更感兴趣，尤其是二零七七年这个传奇的年份。

而和另一位米斯蒂相同的是，她也有一位叫作杰克的朋友。他们认识多年，可真正开始熟识，是他们都喜欢玩那款以二零七七年的历史为原型的游戏。游戏中，因为水晶宫事件涉及过广，而且信仰赛博AI宗教的人群在逐渐壮大，剧情进行到神舆事件就戛然而止，留下了一个不完整的结局。另一种说法是程序员不想给水晶宫建模了，不过没有人知道真实情况。

那天朋友聚会，他们喝了很多酒，小米斯蒂不知道怎样就晕晕乎乎地发誓自己一定要写一写水晶宫事件，而小杰克说他其实也很感兴趣。于是他们时常一起查阅资料，整理文稿。而小米斯蒂发现，小杰克对那个时代，尤其是对强尼和V这两位行踪不定的传奇人物的了解，好像有些超乎寻常的多。不过她之前也没多在意——有个好帮手当然是最好不过的了，还管那么多其他的干什么，更何况她和小杰克相处得也很舒服。

“我说，你到底怎么知道那么多事情的？说的绘声绘色的。”米斯蒂问道。

小杰克此时正在她身边读着她写的文稿。听到她的问题，他抬起头，略有些尴尬地挠了挠头，说道：“嗯…其实是因为我爸妈知道很多。如果你觉得可以，我们或许可以把一些文稿发给他们看看？”接着他又急促地说，像是有些紧张，“而且他们最近好像要回夜之城，说不定可以和他们当面聊聊。他们一定会很喜欢你的。”

“你是说我们一起去见你的父母？”米斯蒂侧过脸问。

“不是，不是这个意思，”杰克显得略有些局促，脸甚至有些微红，“哦是，不是，我是说，如果你愿意的话？”

米斯蒂对他的吞吞吐吐感到疑惑，回答道：“我当然很愿意。”她的父母Roy和Pris【1】英年早逝，她是在街头长大的，还好这个年代，得益于大公司霸权的倒台与新秩序的逐步建立，阶级没那么森严，她可以申请助学金上学。她也是在学校认识杰克的。不过，杰克似乎一直回避谈论自己的父母，尤其是他爸，原来每次提到，他都会满脸不乐意地岔开话题。

“不过你父母会乐意看我写的这种东西吗？”米斯蒂有些不确定地开口。

“我爸肯定喜欢，他最喜欢…”杰克咽下了后半句，讪讪地笑了，“放心。包在我身上。”

————————————————————

西海岸，夜之城旁的沙漠之中，伫立着一个常年温暖的温泉小镇，身在其中的人，从来都分不清四季。这是个远离城市喧嚣的地方。  
路边不起眼的日本小馆中，会有着装考究的三两老友，坐在店长预留的位置上，点上一小碟卤水毛豆，一瓶温热的烧酒，仔细剥好后擦净手，以一种不紧不慢的节奏，用小勺一粒一粒地舀着送进嘴里，举手投足之间带着某种特别的从容气质。长青的棕榈树掩映下的别墅小屋，来来去去的住户友好地互相问候，但谁也不会多问对方从哪儿来，又会到哪儿去，毕竟没多少人真的想回答。  
在这儿，如果想的话，可以断掉网络，甚至断掉所有电源。这儿，是个忘记世界，也忘记自己的好去处。

“‘强尼没有丝毫迟疑，不管不顾地也跳了下去’，啧啧，瞧瞧人家小女孩写得多好，强尼真是个果断勇敢的家伙。”隐蔽的度假小屋中， 一个面容潇洒的黑发男人正懒散而随意地歪坐在沙发上，读着些文稿，他的腿上枕着一个身材纤细的浅发女子。当初V身体还未完全恢复时，他们在这儿远离人群休养过一阵。如今，城市间的封锁线松了很多，行走自由，他们倒也时常回来。

“得了吧强尼，我就没见过几个比你怕水的人。当初还说什么水里有毒，不让我和朱迪潜水。”

“这能一样吗？而且一码归一码。水是有毒，但你在里面，再有毒还不得去吗。”

“哦，”她嘟囔道。这么多年了，他看似玩笑，实则夹杂着真心的情话仍旧让她有些招架不住。但假如她当真了，他又一定会有几百种方式来嘲笑她。于是她岔开了话题，“我们的纯净水快喝完了，记得去买。”

“明天去呗，V，今天都多晚了。”

他们手中的文稿，是他们的孩子小罗伯特发来的，说是朋友写的。关于这个名字，最初，V想给孩子取名叫杰克，来纪念她离世的好朋友，强尼虽然心里知道V和杰克之间是真的不能再真的友情，但还是有点酸溜溜的。V看出了他闷不做声其实是吃醋了，所以还是笑着说给孩子取名叫罗伯特吧，强尼有点儿愧疚感，又不好意思说出口，就说中间名叫杰克。

“再出门都不能好好享受美好的夜晚了。”强尼又开口，语速很慢，没拿文稿的那只手开始轻柔地梳理起V的头发。

而此时，电话响了。

“艹，都多晚了还有人打来，这是什么深夜知心姐姐热线吗。”看着V手伸向电话，强尼不满地哼了几句。

“哇，是小罗伯特，这小鬼头难得打来电话呢。”V说道。

强尼看着她雀跃的样子，轻笑一声，也嗯了一句。

她起身坐好，整了整自己的头发和强尼的衣服，接起来视频电话。

“嘿，V。”接着小罗伯特哽住了，“啊，爸，你也在啊…”

“嗯，不然呢？你这个小兔崽子也不看看现在都多晚了。”强尼不满地说。

“什么，你们去德州的房子了吗？”小罗伯特有点疑惑。

“艹，按照加州时间也他妈很晚了。”强尼仍旧没有好气。“你都多大的人了，怎么就没点夜生活。好歹也是我的儿子。”

V瞪了强尼一眼，把镜头转向了自己，问道：“怎么了呀？打来有什么事吗。”

“哈哈，”小罗伯特讪笑了两声，“没什么，就那篇稿子，你们看了吗，咋样？”

强尼揽住V的肩膀，凑到镜头前：“还行吧，就是细节全是胡扯。不过有的地方夸我夸得不错，挺到位，够劲，你小子就应该多交一些这么有眼光的朋友。不过，要是用更优美的话，更大力地夸，会更好。”

“别听他瞎掰。”V被逗笑了，“我挺喜欢的。是谁写的呀？”

“额…”杰克突然有点结巴，“喜欢就好，喜欢就好。”他脸好像稍微泛起了红晕，“是朋友写的，叫米斯蒂。”

“哦，女朋友？”强尼坏笑着。

“不是，”小罗伯特争辩道，脸更红了，急切地说，“是普通朋友。”

“哟，我们的小罗伯特恋爱了呢，脸红得猴子屁股一样。”强尼来了劲。

V也笑了起来，问道：“不会真是你喜欢的女孩吧？一定要带我见见她，我们过几天就回夜之城了。”

“你怎么也和爸一起起哄。”小罗伯特嘟囔抱怨道，“好好好，到时候再说。不聊了不聊了，晚安。”

“晚安，我们爱你。”V笑着说道。

“你小子下次不要深夜电话骚扰，不是所有人都像你一样，闲的没事。”强尼补充道。

“强尼的意思是，他也爱你。”V说完关了电话，然后转过头看强尼。

“有点意思，罗伯特好像真的有点喜欢这个叫米斯蒂的小姑娘，还想介绍她给我们认识。他大概也到情窦初开的年纪了？”

“什么‘情窦初开’，我在他这个年纪的时候啊，都…”他在V威胁的眼神下识趣地闭上了嘴，泛着银色金属光泽的左手从她手中接过了一些其他的章节，“行吧，再让我好好看看现在的年轻人都是怎么夸我们的。”V又躺回了他的腿上，而他人类的右手不经意地又梳理上了她的头发。他一边读着，一边又开口。

“你为啥要打印下来？”

“人家小女孩本身也是手写，扫描给我们的。”

“这些小屁孩现在怎么这么喜欢手写？”

“二零七七年后，很多事情都变了。”她似乎是在认真阅读着，略有些走神，随口答道。

“很多年后，当人们谈起二零七七年的这一天时，会说这是一切的开始，夜之城行走着的传奇——大名鼎鼎的V…”他似乎有些不满意她的注意力没有在自己身上，夸张地朗读着第一章的开头，但语气怎样听都不像是真的夸赞。

“艹，别读了。”她打了一个哆嗦，放下手中的纸张，打断了他，“我觉得这小女孩把我们写的太好了。”

“什么？看来你对我在后辈们心中的光辉形象没有足够的认识啊。哦，是我们，”他改口道，“大名鼎鼎的V，摇滚小子强尼·银手，夜之城的活传奇。”

竟然真的有这样夸夸其谈毫不脸红的家伙，不过对于一个这样的自恋狂，能主动使用“我们”这个词汇真的已经是一个天大的进步了。

V仰头看他，对方没有戴墨镜，正用深褐色的眼睛注视着她，岁月对他很友善，仅仅是修饰掉了他面庞上部分的怒色和戾气，又沉淀下了几分沉稳的神色。这些年他愈发有了些成熟的魅力，虽然V还是觉得他是个长不大的小孩。

这些文稿勾起了V的很多回忆。她端详着自己爱人的面容，想着不知不觉之中，竟已过去了这么多年，接着她开口说道：“其实我没那么‘光辉’，真的。”  
“你知道吗，遇到你之前，我真他妈就只是干巴巴地‘活着’罢了。现在想想自己当时真是个头号窝囊废，最早被狗公司牵着鼻子走，后来又是被各种神奇的委托赶着上趟。”  
“倒是也有梦想，也想成个什么大人物。但总是在等啊等，等个时间，等个机会。”

“结果等来了我？要我说，你这等得可真他妈值啊。”

“是挺值得的，”V笑了，懒得反驳他，继续说道，“那时我觉得自己快要死了，梦想的边还没挨着人生就要结束了，不能再继续等下去了。”  
“当然最初，我只是想保命而已，但脑子里某个闹哄哄的家伙整天嚷嚷些有的没的的东西，烦死了。”她佯装抱怨道，打了个哈欠，而强尼不置可否地露出了一个坏笑，手中揉乱了她的头发，她轻哼一声晃了晃头蹭到了他的腿，他被她的动作弄得心中有些蠢蠢欲动，已经开始设想之后怎么折腾她了，而她毫无察觉，接着说道，“可能主要还是你有点好看，让我还稍微愿意偶尔——勉为其难地听听你说话。”

“只是有点好看？”他抗议道。

“非常好看，极其好看。”她敷衍道，“听我说完，强尼。”  
看他没了动静，她接着说道：“那时候呀，听着听着，我觉得，天呐，为什么真的有你这种说干就干的人，成为你这样的人是什么感觉，会不会很爽。”  
“后来嘛，”她顿了顿，“我就不再等什么这个机会，那个机会了，果然感觉很不错。”

他注视着她，在他眼中，她和多年前那个小愣头青佣兵没什么两样，还是一如既往的天真又有趣，他梳理她头发的手不知何时已经挪到了她的脸上，轻轻地摩挲着，弄得她有些痒痒的，而且这只手还在向下游走。

接着他开口说道，用的是极其难得的夸奖人的别扭语气：“我认识的V呢，一直都‘光辉’的很，是个傻乎乎的小梦想家。”

他的手在仔细地勾勒她的锁骨。

“最早，我想，艹，这样操蛋的世界中，为什么还会有人做着这样美好的梦呢，可真是蠢得可怕。”

他的手搂在了她的腰间。

“但后来，我发现，你这家伙是真他妈相信你做的那些梦，也是傻得非常不寻常，非常彻底。”

他的手已滑到了她柔软的腿上，不易察觉地钻进了她睡裙的下摆。

“而更加活见鬼的是，我仿佛也慢慢相信了。”他的口气有些放缓，带上了几丝微妙的情愫，“慢慢的，我开始觉得和你一起做梦似乎也不错。”

但他随即又口风一转，补充道，“虽然还是觉得你这家伙是个幼稚鬼。”

“哟，你是在夸我吗，不过如果你收回最后一句话我可能会更满意。” V捉住了他不安分的右手，半跪在沙发上，起身凑近他，近到她的鼻尖都快碰到了对方的鼻梁。

“差不多就行了，”他揶揄道，将手挣脱出来抚上了她的后脑勺，房间柔和的光线打在他的眼中，其中映出了她的倒影。“别得寸进尺，小公主。”

她的回答是示威般地轻轻啄了一下他的唇，而他怎会示弱，于是下一秒，沙发就因为承受了两个人叠加的重量，深陷了下去，他们手中的文稿散落到了地上。

“强尼，你才是得寸进尺！”

“没错。”

————————————————————

【分离芯片：小米斯蒂的日记扫描版】

故事告一段落了。有些史料已经完全找不到了，可能会有些疏漏，也不知道会不会有人喜欢这个故事。感谢我的好友，杰克，在写作时对我的帮助。

对了，杰克其实只是他的中间名，不过朋友之间都这样叫他。他说他名字和他爸太像了，“好汉不问出身”，他不想活在他的阴影里。他每次提到他爸脸都是黑的。我猜他爸可能是什么道上的人物吧，悬赏通缉，人头可以买六十四颗卫星的那种。估计是害怕他爸的江湖仇人找上门来。这个我懂，每次有人听说我爸是罗伊·巴迪的时候都会跳起来一脸激动地问“是那个罗伊·巴迪吗！”，我一般会说“你们爱怎么想怎么想”。

杰克现在正发来消息，说他父母回夜之城了，还说我一定要去找他俩聊聊，不会后悔的。

马上就可以见到这两位神秘的知情人士了，有些忐忑。杰克长这么好看，爸妈肯定也长得很好看，太激动了。也不知道去见这样神秘而美貌，来自上个世纪的人物需不需要带小刀，或者枪什么的防身，不过这种和平年代，我没学过这些啊。现在开始学还来得及吗。

不过，杰克应该会保护我的吧。

至此搁笔，祝我好运。

——米斯蒂·巴迪，二十二世纪初，于地球，奈特城*

————————————————————

*译者按：在此采用二十二世纪对于Night City的惯用翻译“奈特城”，区别于二十一世纪的通用翻译“夜之城”，象征着一个崭新的时代

————————————————————

真正的脚注XD  
【1】. 致敬《银翼杀手》，游戏里米斯蒂的外貌就是以Pris为原型的hhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次独立写一篇完结的中篇，虽然基本是在按照大纲展开，但可能由于我经验或者笔力不够，大纲定的或许也不是最合理，情节和结构上不知道会不会有些问题，如果有人愿意说说读起来的感受我会超级感谢的！
> 
> 最初有写中篇的想法，是因为结局过于令人意难平。一开始的灵感来源是“午夜巴黎”，一直非常喜欢这部电影，想写时空交错的感觉，“午夜钟声敲响时，时光深处驶来的车，将有缘人载入历史长河之中”，这样的设定可能是适合写片段灭文的（或许未来也有可能写？），但写正剧向的东西的话，对于现在的我来说其实是非常虐的（我承认是我自己的问题XD），因为就像《复联4》中所说的，如果改写过去，他们回到的过去其实会变成他们的未来，而现在变成了过去，事实上什么都没有改变，曾经的强尼还是永远消失在黑墙之外了。所以回到过去最多只能取东西，改变大事件就会分出平行时空（再次，我承认是我自己的问题，时空交错梗还是很香的，很多朋友都写得超级棒）——如果加上这个限制，情节展开会有一点点难。于是为了杜绝被刀以及其他，我没有在这篇文用这个设定，仅仅在第一章沿用了“午夜巴黎”梗。
> 
> 这篇文的题目“逆流”我的设想中有两个意思。一个是时间上的“逆流”，主要指的是故事的前半部分他们在回忆中一同寻找线索；另一个更加隐晦，也更加“赛博朋克”，是逆历史的潮流而行，在大公司横行，AI兴起的年代，他们却仍然反叛，朝着一个模糊的希望冲锋，天真吗，真的很天真，这种举动真的无异于以卵击石，因为大公司和强大的AI碾死他们真的就像碾死一只蚂蚁，就甚至都不懈动手。  
> 这种力量的悬殊也是我在第十五章开头奥特的那段对末日的推演想要表达出的内容，那是“神”看“人”的角度，像是带着某种怜悯。
> 
> 刚定标题的时候，我和朋友说，普通的“逆流”是悲剧，是西西弗斯，将巨石推到山顶后又滚落到底，周而复始没有尽头，什么都改变不了；但是强尼和V不是，他们的“逆流”是溯源而上，用巨石堵住了滚滚巨浪，然后炸开了一条新的河道（还将炸|药交到了人们的手中）。这也算是我自己的一种天真的想望吧。
> 
> 关于其他的章节标题，大部分之前就在脚注中解释，或者致敬过了，有一些是之前没提到的，在这儿一并说了，虽然其实不是很重要XD：
> 
> 第八章标题，其实是在致敬那部英剧The End of the F*ing World，翻成“去他*的末日”了。另外，其中有一些表述是在致敬《少年维特的烦恼》的“八月十八日”那一节，歌德写的真的是好，文豪就是文豪，每次读都觉得我自己的语言太贫乏，只能说是have eyes to wonder, but lack tongues to praise了。
> 
> 第十三章标题，是致敬《不要温和地走入良夜》，《星际穿越》那部电影中也出现过，之前翻译Black Dog的歌词时就提过这首诗，一直非常喜欢，时读时新，常以此警醒自己。
> 
> 另外，夹带一下私货，多说几句。Interstellar的科学顾问Kip Thorne对我的影响真的很大，说是改变人生也毫不为过。在我一度彷徨之际，是他的一些话重新唤起了我的初心。遗憾的是没能记录下来原话，大致意思是“不要因为这件事很酷而去做它，而是要问自己是不是真的热爱，如果真的热爱，如果真的自己想做，就去做吧”，当时觉得天呐，原来就是这么简单，为什么想那么复杂，真的爱的话，怎么忍心放弃，一定会后悔吧  
> ——那就去做吧。
> 
> 还有Interstellar中那句经典的“唯有爱能够超越时空”，包括HP中邓校也一直强调爱的力量，我多年前完全不理解，甚至觉得牵强，现在觉得——虽然cliché但我还是想说  
> ——是！真！的！  
> 第十五章强尼和V隔着太空对话那段，还有其他几个地方，也是想努力表现出这一层意思。但可能我只理解到了皮毛，加上表达方式也还有很大的提升空间，会觉得并没有完全写出设想中的感觉。
> 
> 这篇文的大纲中，我是把每四章归成一个部分，前两个部分会比较日常温馨，主要是引出主要人物，引出“思维宫殿”的设定，并且让强尼重获躯体；第二个部分的最后是一个小的有惊无险的生死局，初步表现出这个世界上究竟有怎样难以抗衡的强大力量，并且给V摆出了一道经典选择题，是昧着良心救自己的命，还是为了某种原则，某种虚无缥缈的美好未来，放弃摆在面前的自保的机会。第三、四部分主要就是围绕这个选择题推进，展开真正的生死局，也就是水晶宫事件。
> 
> 其实最初十章，时间轴是压得很紧的，一天一天的，好几个地方都有刻意强调时间点，包括日落日出用的其实都是真实的西海岸夏季的时间估算的，不过也不是很重要哈哈。
> 
> 在写到第十一章时，我开始跳时间了，并且开始了更多的复线。因为感觉继续单线叙事会错过很多剧情，没法完成计划中的事件和立住人物。
> 
> 因为写歌发专辑，航空训练，筹备演唱会，以及去水晶宫，确实需要时间，就像游戏里也是直接跳了六个月。其实我想过他们这些时间具体做了些什么事情，也想过别的写法，但是我怕自己短时间内，可能无法了解到能写出这些过程中一些细节的程度，怕读起来会不太生动。
> 
> 另外，我会觉得两位主角在相爱之前，首先是独立而强大的个体，都是在自己的领域中的佼佼者，而相爱则让他们即便是分开，也因为“爱”的存在而变得更加有力量，加上剧情需要，也是我没想出更好的方式，所以第十一章到第十五章有点聚少离多。
> 
> 后面这几章对我来说也是一个很大的挑战，我一方面很怕自己想表达的没表达清楚，另一方面又怕写太多让主线不清晰。于是我删掉了一些支线，包括那些AI之间的具体纠纷。
> 
> 哈哈大概就是这些，谢谢大家的陪伴，谢谢你们读到这里，你们的任何评论和反馈真的是我非常大的动力来源，说多少感谢都不为过！很幸运遇到大家，你们都是小天使！未来有一定可能会掉落一些番外（还在构思之中），以及开一些新的坑（有几个脑洞，但还在补设定和细节）。我真的很喜欢赛博朋克，也很喜欢银V之间势均力敌的感觉。暂且搁笔，爱你们！


	18. 番外1. 陌路情歌（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相遇在那个时代的他们，怎么会知道究竟是“后会有期”还是“后会无期”呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外小短篇。有私设，是AU又不是，和《逆流》主体部分有关又无关，不过最终一切都会得到解释。

二零一三年，夜之城，荒坂塔初次陷落之夜。

审讯室正中央的束缚椅上，绑着一个黑发的男人，他的嘴角带血，眼白布满血丝，但仍旧目光炯炯，像一头野兽一般恶狠狠地盯着面前那两个身着荒坂制服的男人，仿佛下一秒就会跳起将他们撕成碎片。

“狗娘养的，还有什么新奇的手段吗？都他妈来啊，给老子开开眼。”强尼•银手沙哑着声音大声嘲笑道。

“说，到底是谁派你来的，你知道多少奥特的事情？”其中一个荒坂干员问道，为了弥补气势的输了一截，又对着他的头狠狠地抽了一下。

“啊，”他放声大笑，“他妈的荒坂狗屁三郎亲自派我来的，还巴巴地等着我回去艹他呢。”

“放肆！”那个荒坂干员又扬手，准备朝他挥去。

“停下。”一个女声冷冷地说，声下是不容质疑的意味。审讯室的门打开了，V，特别行动总监，走进了审讯室。那两个干员像见着猫的老鼠一样，恭恭敬敬地向她行礼，然后退到了一旁。

“出去。”V的眼睛聚焦在银手的身上，完全没有看那两个干员，直接地说。那两人面面相觑，然后小心翼翼地开口，“V大人，无意冒犯，不过我们没接到通知，说您接手了这件事啊。您也知道的，按照规矩…”

“我说的就是规矩。”V打断了他们，“怎么，还想我重复一遍？还是你们想变成尸体被运出去。”

“没有，没有，我们这就走，在门口给您守着，给您守着。” 见风使舵，可是职场保命第一要义，他们早就听说V年纪轻轻，入职十三年而已，就凭借着狠厉的风格和超凡的手腕爬到了这样的高位，是个不好惹的角色。

他们逃跑似的向外快步走去，快到门口又被V叫住：“关掉监控，守好门。办得好我自会有奖。”

“好，好。”他们连声应和，退了出去，带上了门。

“V，有意思，”银手注视着面前的女人，讽刺地读了一下她的名字，“你是送上来给我艹的吗？我们什么时候开始？”

“哼，”她冷笑一声，但似乎丝毫没有被激怒。她用义眼扫描了一下周边的摄像头，确认全都被关闭了之后，她冰冷的外壳稍微褪下了几分，开口低声说道， “听着，关于奥特，我很抱歉。” 

“继续说，你说的足够他妈的费力，老子说不定会信。”银手眯着眼睛盯着她，“更何况，我们认识吗？”

“没指望你信我。”她拖了张椅子，坐在他面前，交叉双腿，抱着手臂，身子略前倾地看着他。她微皱眉头，从进门后第一次显露出了一丝犹豫，但最终还是简短地说道，“你救过我，我来还你。问完问题，就放你走。”

“老子没可能救过你这种狗，倒是杀过很多。”他继续破罐子破摔，“要杀要剐，随你妈的便。奥特死了我他妈也没什么好活的了。”

“你怎么敢——”她皱着眉头说道。

“——滚！你管不着。”他的声音提高了。

“滚去艹你自己。”她尖锐地说道。

“艹你——！来啊，杀了我啊，懦夫！”他恶毒地谩骂着，只求一死。

“你他妈才是懦夫！”她终于被激怒了，以迅雷不及掩耳之势站了起来，纤细有力的手掐住了他的脖子，将他死死地抵在审讯椅上。但当她看着他的面色逐渐变白，又心下一软，手上的力气顿时松了。他大口喘着气，然后头一偏狠狠地咬上了她的手腕。

“疯狗，你他妈很想死吗——”她眼睛因疼痛不自觉睁大了，用力挣脱开来，骂道，“你不是牛逼哄哄的整天叫嚣着打倒公司吗，就为了个…，为了个果儿，这他妈就要放弃了。”

“还轮不到一个公司狗对我指手画脚。”

她没有应答，像是有些疲惫似的避开了他的眼神，从屋内的柜子里拿出一瓶酒精，咬着牙关擦拭手腕上的伤口。接着她倒了杯水，打开一个药瓶倒出几粒，塞进了他的嘴里，又将水怼到了他的嘴边，给他灌了下去。他被呛得直咳嗽。

“臭婊子，你给我下毒？”

“是解药。”她冷冷地说，“反情报部行动标准流程，你早就被下了毒，不出半天就会死。”

果然，他感觉到自己的四肢渐渐地不再僵硬，可以稍微移动了，他的戒备略有些松懈，注视着她翻看桌上审讯资料的侧影，无法控制地注意到她看起来很辣，只可惜是个内里烂掉了的公司婊，不然他完全愿意和她来上一炮。

“现在的新人越来越废物了，这些审讯资料全是废话，连我都可以回答。”她转过身来，靠在桌子上，开口说道，“为什么救奥特，和她什么关系？女友，不对，炮友？”她讽刺地问。

“关你屁事。”

“确实。不过你对奥特又了解多少？你知道灵魂杀手是她设计的吗？有能力本该承担更多的责任，而她，却出于狗屁专业热情搞出了他妈的杀人机器。”她仿佛很不喜欢奥特，口气十分恶毒，“妙啊，你的这位可人儿。”

“你他妈一个公司婊有什么资格说这些屁话？你高尚到哪去吗？”他反击道。他讨厌被人提醒这一切，仿佛无人提起他就曾经真的对奥特很关心似的。

“我没有选择。”她略有些失神，“想要赢这个牌局，先得按规则出牌，赢家才有资格制定规则。”

“借口。”他狠狠地说。

“呵，”她嗤笑了一声，站直了身子向他走来，“我忘了，你是个会掀翻牌桌的人。”接着她又说道，声音有些抬高，“不过你知道今天有多少人为你而死吗？那些冲击荒坂大厦的粉丝，艹，当你的粉丝真他妈要求高，还要把头摘下来系在裤腰带上，随时会丢命。”

“他们是为了理想，这叫死得其所，你这种狗永远都不会懂。”

“是吗？”她挑了挑眉毛，有些激动，“我不懂吗？你他妈才是什么都不懂的那个人吧。妈的，你闯来荒坂塔之前有没有想过亚特兰蒂斯的那些人？你捅这么大篓子，上面肯定会压下来要调查，到时候谁还拦得住，我就算想保他们也什么办法都没有。十多年的准备，全没了，什么都没了。你从来就是这样不计后果，他妈的从来就是。”

“别装作你有多了解我。”他冷冷地回答，“我们认识很久吗？就这么几分钟吧。”

她神情一怔，无力地跌落到椅子之中，露出了痛苦的神色。她避开他的目光，垂下头，有些颤抖地用双手遮住自己的脸。过了良久，她的呼吸终于平静了下来，放下手，再抬头望向他时又恢复了冷冰冰的样子。

她站起身，说道：“你走吧。我们没什么好说的了。”接着她掏出了银手的马洛里安3516，在手上掂了掂，呼叫门口的两个干员进来。

那两个家伙小心翼翼打开又关上门，快速小跑到了她面前，她以一种审视的眼神看着他们，像是在掂量他们的实力，然后开口说道：“我没有来过这里，明白吗？”

“什么？”其中一个干员有些摸不着头脑，另一个用胳膊肘使劲地捅了捅他，说道，“好，我们这就删除记忆。”

“嗯。”V微微点了点头，那两人像是获得了首肯一般手忙脚乱地操作了一通。她为确保万无一失，又亲自骇入了他们的系统检查了一番。

接着，她突然举起马洛里安3516朝着他们扣动了扳机，那两人顷刻毙命。她将他们的尸体踢开，冷笑了一声，转过身解除了审讯椅对银手的束缚，用3516指了指房间的一个角落，示意他过去。

银手虽然极其不情愿听她的，但现在也没有更好的选择，而且她到现在为止都没有做出任何真正伤害他的举动，于是他站起来走了过去。她也跟了过来，用义眼扫描了一番四周，打开了一个秘密通道。

“你可真他妈狡猾。”他的口气中讽刺比赞许多一些。

“没错，这是我给自己留的后路，每个审讯室都留了。”她似乎对他戒心很小，连这种事都诚实相告。

“走吧。”她又催促道。

但他没有移动，而是转过头，眯起眼睛打量她，接着他开口问道，“总得告诉我你的名字吧？”

“V，就一个字母，V。”她面不改色地答道。

“我是说真名，全名。”他走近了她，逼问道。

她注视了他一阵，眉头紧锁，接着突然抬起手，用力将他推入了暗道，将马洛里安也丢了进去，然后用力关上了暗门。

隔着门，她说道，声音中带着一丝叹息：“快走吧，走得越远越好。”

“后会有期。”他说道。

回答他的是远去的高跟鞋的声音。


	19. 番外1. 陌路情歌（中）

二零一四年，夜之城，距离荒坂塔初次陷落已经过去了一年。

V被几个全副武装的荒坂干员，堵在了黑暗的小巷之中。

她作为荒坂特别行动总监，在一年前将荒坂塔被攻破的责任全部推给了其他部门，又将银手的逃脱甩包给了反情报部办事不力，把她自己撇得一干二净。接着，在随后的对亚特兰蒂斯的彻查之中，她将任务一拖再拖，毫无平时雷厉风行的风范  
——果然，不出多日，就触怒了更高层。

公司从不对没有利用价值的废物姑息。

“谁派你们来的？我不觉得我认识你们。”她一边冷冷地问，一边眯着眼睛观察着他们的阵型，寻找突破点。

“你的确不认识。但我们认识你。”荒坂干员粗声粗气地说道。“我们来收走你手中亚特兰蒂斯相关人员的名单，帮助你完成你的任务。”

“姓名和部门，你再说一次？我刚才没听清楚。”

其中一个体格健壮的干员，眼睛突然闪现出了诡异的橙色霓虹光线，V瞬间失去了平衡，摔坐在了地上，她全身的义体都受到了干扰，只能从牙缝中发出声音：“靠…”

“感觉怎么样？头晕眼花了没有，嗯？”

她看着自己的账户被全部清零，却只能喘着粗气，毫无办法。

“你访问公司网络的权限现已正式撤销。”  
“两分钟后，你的任何公司相关网络设备也将被强制停止。”  
“最后，交出名单，解职流程就算正式完成了。”

“我没有什么狗屁名单。如果这么容易查得出的话，怎么会轮到你们撒野。”她咬牙切齿地说。“可以了吗？”

“程序上来说是的。但要是除掉你这个废物，我们应该可以多得一些报酬。”  
“站起来，你现在跟我们走。”

她努力地支撑着自己的身体，狠狠地盯着向她走近的公司职员，觉得自己大概快走到生命的尽头了——此时她不受控制地想到了银手。接着，她昏迷了过去，失去意识前，仿佛听到了爆破的枪声，恍惚之间，她看到了银手的深褐色眼睛，而他的眼神之中，似乎有一丝关切？

————————————————————

十年前。二零零四年，夜之城，武侍乐队首演。

不眠之夜，红泥酒吧人影绰约，摇滚音乐的嘶吼点燃了空气，年轻的男女肆意畅饮着，无不在宣誓着对抗这个冰冷世界的火热激情。

荒坂反情报部的新星，V，坐在吧台前，冷冷地打量人群簇拥着的摇滚小子。资料中写这家伙只有十六岁而已——他看起来确实还很嫩，胡须都没有长全。但他的外表仍旧称得上是俊朗的，举手投足处处透露出超过他年龄的潇洒不羁，牵动着人们的情绪，活脱脱是整个场地的焦点，人们的精神领袖。

不过，他完全不是V喜欢的类型，完全不是，V在心中想道。  
他自高自大，狂妄傲慢，令人讨厌。他张口闭口都是“打倒公司”，谁不知道公司做了很多坏事呢。接受现实吧，打倒一个荒坂还会有无数个荒坂站起来，倒让人在这种反抗中白白丢了性命，更何况大公司倒台出现的权力真空只会让普通人受罪。真的想改变些什么，得先向这个世界妥协，然后伺机而动  
——在这瞎叫嚣还不如扶老奶奶过马路对社会的贡献大。

是的，V觉得，就算全屋子的其他男女都死光了，她也宁愿和智能家居系统说话，而不是强尼•银手。但事与愿违，她偏偏被上司派来收集关于银手还有他神秘的“女友们”的情报。V在心里把上司的祖宗三代都骂了一遍，硬着头皮继续紧盯着那个嚣张的摇滚小子。

在进行了一通慷慨激昂的演讲后，银手又一次在人们的欢呼声中喝尽了手中的酒。他环顾四周，注意到了人群后坐在吧台边死死盯着他的V，她凌厉的神情和清纯的外貌形成了强烈的反差，她的眼中透露着果敢冷静，甚至有几分狠劲。

Bingo，他在心中想，是他喜欢的类型。他用微醺的眼神粗鲁地直视着她朝她微笑，而她像是受惊的小动物，轻微地颤抖了一下，扑闪了一下眼睛，回避了他的视线。

他更加感兴趣了，将手中酒瓶砸碎在桌上，人群发出一阵惊呼。他再次陈述了大公司的累累罪行，然后振臂一呼，让大家玩的尽兴，就拨开人群走到了吧台边。

他坐到了V的位置旁边，对吧台的调酒师说来一杯和V一样的酒，然后歪着头，以一种毫不掩饰的欣赏目光打量着V。

当银手的眼神触碰到她的视线的那一刻，她感觉自己，俗套来说，被击中了，脑中有一瞬间的空白  
——这个人她好像见过。

他的眼中燃着真正的火焰，这是她这几年的机械生活中所从不曾看见过的热烈——对生命的，对这个世界的热情。

她感觉到自己的脉搏跳动加速了，不自觉颤抖了一下，有些慌乱地避开了他的眼神，装作对自己面前的酒杯产生了浓厚的兴趣。她佯装镇定一饮而尽，也不知道是酒精的作用还是其他，感到头有些晕。

可恶。她在口袋里摸索——糟糕，今天出门时忘记带醒酒药了，一定是办公室坐多了人都废了。

不错，堂堂荒坂反情报部优秀干员，居然不胜酒力，每次喝酒都要吃醒酒药。她在心中暗暗发誓回去就公费装一个可以快速代谢酒精的合成肝。

可恶，都怪强尼•银手那个大混蛋。而那个大混蛋，在敲碎了一个酒瓶闹出了不小的响动后，现在坐在了她的身边，还要了一杯和她一样的酒。

“一个人吗？”他以一种不怎么礼貌的口气说道。老套的开场白，但是配合上他散乱的黑发，野性俊朗的外貌和富有磁性的声音，仍旧让人有些慌乱。

“不然呢，还是一只猫吗？”她恼怒地发现自己心底正因他的搭讪而有些欣喜，感觉脸上烫了起来，回避了他有些无礼的目光，没好气地回答，只想立刻脱身。他可是个毛还没长齐的小屁孩，自高自大的危险分子，彻头彻尾的可恶渣男，她回忆着来前浏览的资料，在心底非常刻意地一遍一遍向自己强调。

他丝毫没有受挫，看着她局促的模样甚至觉得她更有趣了，告诉自己今晚稳了。欲擒故纵的把戏罢了，多少小姑娘都用过了，他从来都是不屑直接甩手走开的——其他送上门来的姑娘完全数不清，什么类型没有。这本来就是个你情我愿的事，没有谁对不起谁，干嘛要玩这种进退的游戏，浪费本可以用于放纵的时间。

不过，这个小妞倒是看着很对他的胃口，他也不在乎再稍微多费些心思。

“我向你保证，你比猫要迷人很多。”他说道。

对方没有作声，但面上的红晕无疑已说明了一切。 

“想跳舞吗？”他向她挪近了一些，近到可以看清楚她额角的发丝，以一种势在必得的口吻问道。

“不了，我该回家了。”V努力控制住自己的慌乱，在心里谩骂着自己倒霉的上司和倒霉的任务，只想回家取到醒酒药，想着今天真是失算了，下次再执行任务就好。

“我送你回去。”他将V的慌乱尽收眼底，继续紧逼。

今晚，今晚我就可以把她拿下，他自信满满地对自己说。

V几乎是不知道自己是为什么正在和强尼一起走在路上，那个夜晚就像梦一般美好但缥缈，宛如一块石头，在流水底下闪烁不定，飘忽无形。

他们一起击退了路上偶遇的赛博精神病，银手在解决了一个背后偷袭她的家伙后，顺势将她搂到了怀里，但很快又松开。他扫描了那些死相凄凉的尸体，然后蹲下身帮他们合上眼睛，叹息说这些人曾经是老兵。

他们又一起静静地在街角听街边的摇滚小子弹吉他，银手突然说自己当初后悔去了战场，离开了自己喜欢的女孩。

接着银手注视了V好一会儿，问她你知道自己很美吗，又再次邀请她跳舞，他用有力的金属手将她揽向自己的身体，又用人类的手轻轻扶住她的肩膀。于是，十六岁的摇滚少年，和二十岁出头的荒坂干员，在街边无人的角落，在他低声的吟唱中，舞了一曲只属于他们二人的孤单小调。

——犹如远方的音乐。

“到家了。”她说，没有察觉自己的声音竟带上了几分不舍。

他没有回答，只是斜靠在门边，以一种含笑的眼神注视着她，直到她的双颊浮现出明显的红晕时，他恰到好处地张口：“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

她微张着双唇，看起来有些讶异，像一只受惊的小鹿，然后，她咬了咬唇，低垂下了目光。

他凑得很近，她也抬起眼看着他，四目相对。在气氛变得焦灼暧昧之时，他突然笑了，将身子直起来，说道：“后会有期。”

是的，他突然改变主意了，与其来一场露水情缘，不如放条长线，他想让她对他死心塌地。

她在他的目光下感觉到脸上烧了起来，没有回答，而是逃跑般地侧身进门，但房门被乐手抵住了，他用发烫的眼神注视着她，低声说道：“嘿，你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“V，只有一个字母，V。”她急促地答道。

“我是说真名，全名。”他用调笑的语气说。

“V…维罗妮卡。”她慌乱地随口编了个名字，快速地将房门关上，仿佛生怕他突然变卦直接跟进来。

她靠在门上，听到自己的心像脱缰的野马一般直跳。

————————————————————

然后，她醒了。

梦中的乐手正坐在她的面前，抱着臂望着她，墨镜遮住了他的眼睛，让人分辨不清他的神色。

“你醒了。”他的语气很平静，就好像他们是一对老夫老妻，而这，只是一个再日常不过的早晨。

“你为什么救我？”她开口问道，艰难地撑起身子，注意到自己躺在一张柔软的床上，身上盖着的被子散发着阳光的气息。

“你救过我，我来还你。”他简短地答道，目光隔着墨镜，停在她的脸上。

“得了吧。”她回望了他一会儿，然后低声说道，“你是想看我出洋相吧。”

“真是巧。”他冷淡地说，“你遇袭的时候正好在我家附近。不知道的话会以为你暗恋我。”

“并不是所有事情都和你有关，小公主。”她眯起了眼睛，遮住了其中闪过的一丝不易察觉的悲伤。

“那还真是遗憾。”他的口气让人听不出真假，但他仍旧没有移开目光。

“我该走了。”她回避了他的眼神，支起身子走向门口。而银手却突然起身，踢翻了椅子，大踏步地越过了她，站在了她的面前，用背堵住了房门，死死地盯着她。

“你不许走。”他狠狠地说。

“你没有资格——”

“——用不着你来说我有没有资格。”

“我们就见过两面而已！”

她走到他的面前，想要推开他，但却因为身上大部分义体都故障了使不上力气。她被他人类的手扣住了手腕，被金属义肢狠狠地抵住了肩膀，死死地被压在了房门上。他们靠的很近，近到银手只要一低头就可以吻上她。

“是吗？两面…而已？”他用发哑的声音说，混杂着龙舌兰和尼古丁的气息喷到了她的脸上，接着他说，语气中充满了讽刺，像是在唱一首歌般地念道，“V…维罗妮卡。”

她略有一丝诧异，她以为维罗妮卡只是他众多露水情缘中一个毫不起眼的影子。她在一瞬间有些失神，但在他吻下来的时候仍旧偏过了头去。他吻在了她的侧脸上，像是失去了重心，沉甸甸的重量压在了她的身上。

“我不知道她是谁。”她用残存的理智轻声说道。

“呵，”他温热的唇伏在她的耳边，轻轻地苦笑了一声，然后说道：“没事，我记得。”

“你…记得？”她的瞳孔因惊讶而放大了。怎么会这样，他不至于真的会对一个果儿念念不忘，难道——

“一直，都记得。”他像是在一个醒不来的梦中，深情地呼唤久远的爱人，“…瓦莱丽，我找你找的好苦。”

“——不。”她将手挣脱出来，推开了他，他也无力地垂下手，放开了她。她注视着他的面孔，想在其中找到哪怕是一丝欺骗的痕迹，然后说服自己离开，但是没有，什么都没有，强尼·银手，或者罗伯特·约翰·林德，就这样站在她的面前，将自己毫无保留地袒露了出来。

她在那一瞬间感到了一丝不忍，一种强烈的酸涩感冲击着她的鼻子，但下一刻，她就做出了决定，他们再也回不到过去了。她闭上眼睛，将眼眶中的泪硬生生地憋了回去。她努力地平复了自己的呼吸，然后偏过头去，不再看他，怕自己会因为瞬间的心软，将他一起拉下万劫不复的深渊。她的声音颤抖着：“瓦莱丽…早就死了。”

是说给他听，更是说给自己听。

“我是V…就一个字母，V。”  
“后会…有期。”

然后她回头，在乐手沉默的注视下，打开门，走了出去。

TBC


	20. 番外1. 陌路情歌（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是个狗血白月光故事，请大家慎入

银手沉默地看着女子的背影消失在门后，冲出门想追上去，但她已经不见了。这是她第四次从他的视线中消失了。  
——他好像怎样也留不住她。

第三次，是荒坂塔陷落之夜，V，特别行动总监，虚张声势的公司婊子。其实，他早就知道了她是谁，只是觉得自己不再认识她，不知道她为何和那些荒坂狗同流合污。

第二次，是武侍乐队首演之夜，V…维罗妮卡，顶着假名的小骗子。事实上，他没用多久就认出了她，只是不确定她还记不记得自己，他不想搞砸他们的关系。

第一次。  
…第一次，是很久以前了。

————————————————————

一九九八年，德州卡城，仲夏。

十岁的小男孩罗伯特·约翰·林德在炎炎烈日下躺在后院的皮卡上，目光呆滞，望着天空上飘过的朵朵云彩，听着街道上车子经过的声音。

他的父母又吵架了。自从他的父亲从战场上回来，整个人都变了，变得酗酒，易怒，暴力，他的母亲总是红着眼睛哭着说要离开他的父亲，但无论他们俩吵多少场架，砸掉了多少锅碗瓢盆，都还是没有离婚。小罗伯特只盼望着自己快点长大，可以远远地离开这个稀巴烂的家。

这时，突然有吉他的乐声响起，小罗伯特的嘴角不自觉地上扬了——是邻居家的那个姐姐又在院子里弹琴了。从他记事起，那个姐姐就一直住在他家的隔壁，她有很温柔的笑容，和一双会说话的眼睛。他总是忍不住偷偷隔着院子的围栏望着她，他知道了她叫瓦莱丽，比他大五岁，她喜欢在下午弹木吉他，喜欢坐在后院的秋千上读书，还有一个叫罗伯特的青梅竹马的朋友隔一阵子就会来找她玩，那个哥哥的父亲是德州医疗中心的医生，叫米尔特·瑙曼。那个大罗伯特有一张娃娃脸，湛蓝的眼睛，金色的头发，像是故事中白马王子的样子。

他觉得，或许像瓦莱丽这么美丽的女孩，就应该配罗伯特·瑙曼这样帅气的王子吧，就像童话故事中那样。于是，他就一直只敢这样远远地望着她，像是小心呵护着他灰暗世界中唯一的色彩。

那天下午，他就这样躺着，在吉他的悠扬的乐声睡着了，梦中，他和那个姐姐一起躺在草地上，数着空中飘过的白云，然后，他仰起头去，吻了那个姐姐，那是一个像棉花糖一样洁白而带着淡淡甜味的吻。

接着他醒了。他翻身跳下了皮卡，在傍晚的昏暗光线中，望了一眼邻居的院子，这时候，大姐姐应该回自己的房间休息了吧。但他立刻发现了不对劲，那个院子门口停了一些吉普车，吉普车旁还有一些拿着枪的黑影。

他警觉了起来，偷偷走出院里，从后门翻进了瓦莱丽家的栅栏，他发现今天一切都安静得可怕，黑暗中甚至没有监控摄像头的闪烁红灯。他偷偷地靠近客厅的窗户，然后看到了两具倒在血泊中的尸体——是瓦莱丽的父母。小男孩的心开始剧烈地跳动，他顺着后院巨大的梧桐树，爬到二楼，翻进阳台，进入房间，寻找那个大姐姐的身影。

“罗伯特…？”一个声音在轻轻地呼唤他的名字，但他很快意识到她不是在叫自己。

“我不是罗伯特。”他压低声音回答说，“我们快离开这。”

他把发着抖的女孩从床底拉出来，带着她一起顺着后院的树爬到地面，然后回到了他家的院子里。

女孩红着眼眶，跌坐在泥土上，用双臂将自己的腿圈住，小小的身体缩成了一团。他进屋子拿了一个毯子给她围上，在她的旁边坐了下来。

“我没有父母了…”女孩突然开口说，然后靠到了他的怀里哭了起来。他手足无措，僵硬地伸出手环住女孩，轻轻地拍打她的肩膀。

不知过了多久，女孩终于平静了下来，带着些鼻音轻声说道：“我之前是在叫你。你不是叫罗伯特吗？”

“你知道我的名字。”他有些讶异。

“听你的父母那样叫你。”她的脸好像浮现出了一丝红晕，但在昏暗的光线下他并看不真切。

他听到她提起自己的父母，脸色稍微黯淡了一些，她敏感地注意到了，开口说道：“我是不是该走了…你的父母，会欢迎我在这吗？”

“包在我身上。”他像个小大人一样说，然后不由分说地就把她拉进了客卧，“现在，你好好休息。”

“你有什么昵称吗，比如中间名？”在他走出房间时，她突然问道。

“中间名是约翰。”他回答道。

“听起来像个圣人。”她眨了眨眼睛，看着他说道。

“我不是圣人。”小男孩在她的注视下显得有些局促。

“但是你救了我的命。你救了我，我会还你。”女孩郑重地说，“约翰（John）…要不，我叫你强尼（Johnny）？”

“强尼…”他重复道。

“不好听吗？”她像是有些失落。

“好听。”他急忙点点头，“只是从没有人这样叫过我。”

“那我就这样叫你了——我叫瓦莱丽，你也可以叫我瓦尔，”她的情绪稍微高了一些。“晚安，强尼。”

“晚安，瓦尔。”男孩露出了微笑，退出了房门。

第二天早上，在警笛声中，小罗伯特的酒鬼父亲在听完他结结巴巴的介绍情况之后，居然想都没想就答应了让小瓦莱丽留下来。他的母亲眼眶有些红，偷偷对他说，他的父亲终究还是很多年前她爱上的那个小伙子。于是，小瓦莱丽就这样在他们家住了下来。

瓦莱丽会教他弹吉他，然后在一边撑着头笑着看着他练习，那位大罗伯特有一天找到了他家来，他偷听到大罗伯特邀请瓦莱丽去他们家住，但是瓦莱丽拒绝了。那之后，大罗伯特时常来访，他们三个人经常一起玩乐器，他和大罗伯特倒是也成为了朋友，还和他的其他朋友们组了个乐队。不过每次看到大罗伯特和瓦莱丽说话，他心中还是会酸酸的。

她还会带他去吃塔可饼，然后悄悄地在他的水杯中撒上一些辣椒，看着他呛出眼泪，她会笑得眉眼弯弯，然后告诉他“生活从不公平”。

有时候，她还会带着他回她被贴上封条的原来的家里，她有一屋子的书，有纸质的，也有存在芯片里的。她会如数家珍地一本一本给他讲。

他们就这样无忧无虑地过了两年。两千年，他十二岁，她十七岁，而战争又一次打响了。

那天，他从她家的书架中抽出了一本叫《如何说着脏话影响人们》的书，作者是兰尼·布鲁斯（Lenny Bruce），她看到时有些诧异，笑着说这位作者“有些坏，是我从未谋面的兄弟”。接着她又说她是开玩笑的，说那只是鲍勃·迪伦为兰尼写的歌的词，他们俩是同一个时代的人，还说他们都是天生属于舞台的家伙。

“他为什么没有鲍勃·迪伦那么有名气呢？”小强尼问道。

她认真地思考了一下，然后回答说：“可能是因为他没有活的那么长。”

“他是怎么死的呀？”小男孩很好奇。

“嗯…他预言了自己的死亡。他当年说‘如果我在纽约，这个世界上最自由的城市，被逮捕，那也意味着我舞台事业的终结’。后来…”她顿了顿，似乎是不确定是不是要继续说下去，但她最终还是屈服在男孩明亮的深褐色眼睛之中了，“他还是在纽约被逮捕了，然后…死了。”

“他为什么会被逮捕呢？”小强尼追问道。

她语速很慢，像是在斟酌措辞：“他的影响力太大了，这导致有些人很喜欢他，有些人很讨厌他。”

“影响力大不好吗？” 小强尼很不解。

“太大了就不好了。”她的神情有些奇怪。

“我不明白。”小强尼仍旧疑惑。

“小孩子，别管这些了。”她像个知心姐姐一样鼓励地笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

他的脸微微红了一下，避开了，略有些气恼地一字一顿说道：“我，不，是，小，孩。”

她眨了眨眼收回了手，不自觉地露出了一丝失落，但很快又遮掩了起来，继续带着微笑说道，“好吧，不是小孩的小强尼，我只是想说，你在舞台上时真的在发光。所以，别像这个坏榜样一样被踢出军队，也别被逮捕，而且好好活着，好吗？活得足够久——你说不定都可以超越鲍勃·迪伦。”

“好的，”他望着她的眼睛，认真地答道，“我会努力的，不被踢出军队，不被逮捕，而且好好活着。”

她扑哧一声笑了。“我在开玩笑。你又不在军队里。”看着他好像有些低落，她又补充道，“但第一句不是玩笑——你在台上真的在发光。”

“你看过我的演出？” 他的眼神又亮了起来

她的脸上突然闪过一丝红晕。“…罗伯特会叫我去。”

“哦…”他回答道，但又像是忍不住一样脱口而出，“你喜欢罗伯特吗…？他经常…提起你。”

“别逗我了，强尼，”她有些惊诧，“你们俩不是一对吗？你和罗伯特，你们的乐队朋友一直和我这么说。上次演唱会，你说要唱一首歌献给喜欢的人，罗伯特还看着你笑。而且上次你们俩甚至穿着一样的衣服——”

“——那件衣服是我们乐队每个人都有的。你怎么会相信那些家伙的玩笑。我还一直以为罗伯特和你是一对，每次演出都会看到你——”

“怎么可能，我认识罗伯特这么多年，他根本就不喜欢女孩！”她还是一脸不相信的样子。“但是你们俩真的不是一对吗？你可以对我说实话的，我觉得这很正常，有的人喜欢女生，有的人喜欢男生。你可以勇敢些——”

“——我真的喜欢女生！”

“可是我听你乐队朋友说，很多女生给你写情书，都被你拒绝了——”

“——那是因为我有喜欢的女生了！”

她突然有些失落，但还是笑着问：“真的吗…是哪个小女孩这么幸运？”

他的脸有些涨红，有些扭捏地拽了一会儿衣角，然后终于鼓起勇气说：“…是你。”

她吃惊地睁大了眼睛，沉默地注视了他一会儿，然后开口说：“你在开玩笑。”

“没有开玩笑。我喜欢你，瓦尔，那首歌也是为你唱的！”

“你知不知道自己在说什么。我比你大五岁——”

“——五岁又怎么样！瓦尔，我要去参军，等我回来，我就是一个大人了，然后我要娶你。”

“你又在开玩笑了。”她的脸也浮现出了些红晕，回避了他的视线，说道，“你年纪都没到，怎么能参军呢？”

“我可以谎报年纪。”他颇有些骄傲地说。

她眨了眨眼睛，把他们拿出来的书塞回书架，然后抬起头看他，慢慢地说道：“…别去好吗？”

“因为你觉得我是一个小孩？”

“不是，是因为…战场不是什么好地方。”

“怎么会呢？我们可以开大装甲车，报效国家，像个男子汉一样。”他的声音抬高了。

“为什么你们都想上战场？”她像是有些生气了，“你也是，罗伯特也是。”

“这又和罗伯特有什么关系！”他说完后就赌气地跑开了，他要去体检，去拿参军表格，向她证明自己是个顶天立地的男子汉。

而他确实拿到了体检合格的表格，他的个子一向比同龄人高很多，而公司也急着招募新兵没有严查。但是，那天他回家的时候，家里安静得可怕，他看到客厅之中他的父母倒在血泊之中，旁边还有几个破碎的酒瓶。

他找遍了能想到的所有地方，怎么也找不到瓦莱丽的影子，最后，他在床底找到了她的吉他琴盒，其中有一封字迹潦草有很多涂改的信，模糊地写了“灵魂杀手”，“荒坂”，“父母”几个词，还有一句完整的话

——“对不起。后会有期。”

————————————————————

二零二三年，夜之城，红泥酒吧。

V穿着一条套装裙，靠在吧台边仔细地思索着。九年前，她在被从荒坂踢出之后离开了夜之城。运作了一番之后，她现在已经加入了Militech，她想要借助Militech的力量除掉灵魂杀手，如今刚回到夜之城，正在做最后的筹备。  
二十三年了，成败在此一举。

“她的饮料我买单。”一个高鼻梁，栗色头发的男子饶有趣味地注视着V，坐在了她的旁边。

“谢谢，不过不用，我在工作。”她瞥了一眼那个男人然后下了逐客令。

“这个酒吧的坐台小姐质量越来越高了。”他用油腻的口气说道，凑近了一点。

她冷笑了一声，厌恶地挪开了一些，说道：“抱歉，不是你想的那种工作。”

“哦——不好意思，”那男人拖腔拉调地说，“那说不定我可以在这陪陪你？让别人不要犯和我一样的错误。”

“我很感谢，不过鉴于我正在努力地计划怎么颠覆荒坂，我觉得我们还是不要说话比较好。”她冷冷地说。

此时，在V的另一侧，熟悉的摇滚明星出现了。他的口气还是那样的慵懒却自有一番派头：“路过这，看到你，觉得可以来问声好。”

V转过头去看他，他朝着她微笑，缓慢地说道：“那么，你好。”然后他抬起头，看向V另一侧的那个男人，并不友好地说道：“再见。”那个家伙灰头土脸地离开了。

她歪着头打量他的模样，他还是那副不可一世的模样，毫无长进。她开口说道：“哟，摇滚小子，还活着呢？”

“不能活得更好了。”他自顾自地坐了下来。

“我猜也是，”她轻笑一声，“常在报上看到你，呵，孪生兄妹？”

“你这么关心？”他挑了挑眉。

“不能更不关心了。”她说道。

“说我说的够多了。”他也歪过头看她，“我们说点别的。”

“你居然还能找到和你自己无关的话题。这件事也够上个头条。”她讽刺道。

“不一定和我无关。”他露出无奈的表情。

“还真是毫不意外，”她的语气中带着笑意，“说吧。”

“你最近怎样？”他问道。

“那还真是和你无关。”她轻哼了一声。

他沉默了，打了个响指示意酒保过来，酒保熟练地上了杯冰镇龙舌兰，加满了啤酒，又识趣地远离了他们俩。他喝了一口，然后突然开口说道：“你刚刚说自己在颠覆荒坂。”

她的笑容顿时消失了。“只是开玩笑。”

“听起来不像。”他注视着她的眼睛。

她面无表情地看了他一会儿，然后起身要离开，他握住了她的手腕。

“又要走吗，瓦莱丽…瓦尔？”他低声说。

“我说过了，是V。”她答道，想把手抽出来，但他抓得很紧，让她有些生疼。她只好回过头看向他。

“银手，你他|妈放开我——”

“奥特和我联系了。”他突然说道。

她睁大了眼睛，认命地重重跌回了座位。“你知道多少？”

“听说有个计划，我想加入。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“我没有。”

“——你正在。”她冷冷地说道，“我不知道你是为了什么，但这件事和你无关。”

“我倒觉得和我关系很大。”

“哦，因为你的那个果儿，奥特？”

“F*ck奥特。”他突然有些暴躁，“是因为你。”

“F*ck me，”她有些不可置信，低声骂道，“你在说什么？”

“我全知道了。”他声音有些干哑，又喝了一口酒润了润嗓子，继续说道，“奥特全说了。当年，是你的父母最早提出了灵魂杀手的概念？但他们不愿意和大公司合作，于是被…”他用手比了比自己的脖子，观察着她的神色。“你这些年一直都在调查这个项目吧？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”她不自觉地微皱了眉头。

“别装了，瓦尔。”他以审视的目光打量着她，“你想给父母报仇，觉得这很危险不想牵扯别人，我可以理解。但你别忘了我的父母也是这些人害死的。”

她的眉头皱得更深了，嘴唇有些颤动，开口说道：“听着，关于你的父母，我很抱歉。二十多年前，那天，荒坂的人突然来了，把我带走了。如果我没有住在你家，或许…”

“这不是你的错。”他阻止了她继续说下去，“你在我家的那几年是我这艹蛋的人生中最快乐的时光了。”

V注视着他真诚的眼神，陷入了沉默，转过头拿起自己的酒杯抿了一口，火辣辣的酒精让她一阵反胃，几欲呕吐。银手注意到了她的神情，轻笑了一声，说道：“你的这杯饮料看起来可不怎么样，尝尝我的。”

他把自己的杯子推到她面前，蛊惑地说，她怀疑地拿起他的杯子放到唇边，而他突然从口袋中掏出一个小料包，用嘴撕开，然后快速地撒进了她手中的杯子。她躲闪不及，喝了下去，然后呛得咳嗽了起来。

“你加了辣椒！”

“这可是你教我的，瓦尔，”他坏笑着，“生活从不公平。”

她生气地望向他，然后望见了他深褐色的眼睛，她瞬间迷失在他的眼神之中了。他们沉默地四目相对，仿佛想要看尽对方的一生。

过了良久，突然，他们都笑了起来。

“对不起。”他们异口同声地说。

“对不起，瓦尔，我以为你真的成了个公司狗。”强尼抢先开口道。

“对不起，强尼，我以为你成了个自高自大的混蛋。”V说。

“这倒是没有错。”他挑了挑眉毛，笑意更明显了，“我还是把事情搞糟了。我被踢出了军队，被逮捕了。兰尼果然是个坏榜样，或许我成为不了鲍勃·迪伦。”

“我当初真不该用兰尼举例子，”她轻笑了起来，“不过你至少还活着，还有机会。而且你可是唯一的强尼•银手。”

接着她试探地问：“你原谅我了？” 

“没有真的怪过你。”强尼回答道。

“我也是。”V说。

然后，强尼向她伸出手，邀请她一起真正地约个会——瓦莱丽和强尼之间的约会，不再有谎言，不再顶着假名的约会。

她犹豫说怕被认出，他不由分说地将自己的墨镜戴在了她的脸上，满意地欣赏了一下，说这造型非常适合她。

于是他们像普通的小情侣一样，混在人群中去了太平洲的游乐场。

他们买了一大桶爆米花抢着吃完了；偷偷摸摸地插队坐上了过山车，在最高点望向彼此，在下落时大声尖叫；又在投篮游戏那儿赢得了一只大型的猫毛绒玩具。她说她已经有了一只大猫，这毛绒玩具放在她这是浪费了，于是，他们一起把这个玩具送给了一对带着孩子的年轻亚裔夫妇，打着手势和那对夫妇解释了半天。

夜已深了，一切都是如此的水到渠成，强尼的外套披在瓦莱丽的身上，他们靠在强尼家门口的门框上注视着彼此。

“我的头发乱了吗？”瓦莱丽笑着问道。

“没有，怎么会。”他说道。

“那你为什么盯着我看？”

他没有回答，仍旧望着她。

“嘿，你还是在盯着我。”她又开口说道。

“你也在盯着我。”他用低沉的声音回答。

“你真美。”他又突然说。

瓦莱丽眨了眨眼，轻笑道：“你不会忘记门禁了吧。”

“当然记得，”这位情场高手，摇滚巨星，居然露出了一丝窘迫的神色，然后刷开了房门。

但他们俩仍旧站在门口没有动，只是继续望着对方。他们都知道，这很可能是炸荒坂塔前他们最后一次单独相处了；但他们，也都是真的不想搞砸和对方的关系。

“我该去工作了。”先打破沉默的是瓦莱丽，她带着笑，眯起了眼睛，从门框上直起身。

强尼突然走近了她，伸出人类的手拉住了她的手腕，用金属手将她揽入了自己的环抱，他温热的唇碰在她的额上。她闭上了眼睛，感受着这一瞬间的温存。

然后他放开了她。

她微微有些喘息，抬起头去看他，然后沉默地将他的外套从身上褪下，递给了他，接着转身，离开。

“嘿，瓦尔，我还有机会吗？至少在我死之前吧。”他望着她远去的背影，突然大声问。

她转过身看向他，但仍旧踮着脚倒退着向后走着，逐渐地远离他，像在跳一只优雅而孤单的舞曲。

“好好活着，强尼！”她没有停下脚步，笑着说道，“后会有期——”

THE END

——————————————————

陌路情歌（中）

【1】. 致敬《傲慢与偏见》“就算男人都死光了，我也不可能想嫁给你”

【2】. 致敬《一个陌生女人的来信》“远方的音乐”

陌路情歌（下）

【3】. 致敬兰尼·布鲁斯，the one, the only Lenny Bruce，他和鲍勃·迪伦，伍迪·艾伦这些大师本是同一时代的人，只是他过早地飞向了太阳燃烧了自己，没有看到明日的曙光，这就让我想到强尼和武侍乐队的其他人了。  
还有他是真的有一本叫《如何说着脏话影响人们》的书，不是我编的，英文是How to Talk Dirty and Influence People。  
顺便推荐Lenny Bruce的一个Talk Show视频All Alone还有《了不起的麦瑟尔夫人》S01E01，S01E02，S02E10，S03E05中Lenny也有出现（可能不全，好久之前看的了）

【4】. 致敬鲍勃·迪伦，虽然在这篇之中，我主要只是提到了他的那首叫Lenny Bruce的歌中的歌词  
“Lenny Bruce was bad, he was the brother that you never had.  
他有些坏，他就像你从未谋面的兄弟”

这首歌很棒，兰尼真心让我想到强尼（天地良心，真的不仅仅是因为他们都脏话连篇），或者反之，再摘几句歌词和大家分享：

“Lenny Bruce is dead but his ghost lives on and on  
虽然兰尼·布鲁斯已经长眠，但他的灵魂仍在世间游荡”  
“…, never made it to synanon. He was an outlaw, that’s for sure, more of an outlaw than you ever were.  
…他没战胜成瘾；是个不法之徒，我确信，他做的坏事一定比你多”  
“Maybe he has some problems, maybe some things that he couldn’t work out. But he sure was funny and he sure told the truth and he knew what he was talkin’  
他或许有些毛病，或许就是戒不了；但他有趣，说真话，而且知道自己说了什么”  
“He just showed the wise men of his day to be nothing more than fools. They stamped him and they labeled him like they do with pants and shirts.  
他让当时的那些聪明人明白，他们不过是傻子；他们给他盖章，给他贴标签，就像对待他们的衣衫那样”  
“He fought a war on a battlefield where every victory hurts.  
他征战舞台，为每一场胜利付出代价”  


————————————————————

*谢谢大家看到这里！你们以为这就结束了吗哈哈哈，当然也可以在这里以open ending结束，当做一个独立的故事，但我主要是不太忍心，所以又加了一段，可以看作是和《逆流》衔接了起来，大家现在点退出还来得及！

————————————————————

后记

二零八零年，棕榈泉小镇。

“或许他们什么都不记得了。  
又或许他们一直都记得。  
或许，是后会无期。  
他的肉体消逝在二零二三年荒坂塔的尘埃中，而她也在不久后被灵魂杀手烧掉了回忆与意识。  
又或许，是后会有期。  
在某一天，当一切尘埃落定，他不再需要飞蛾扑火，她也不再背负血海仇深之时，在另一个时代，另一个城市，他们会拥有一个美好的未来。  
不过，这就是另一个故事了。”

V从梦中醒来，表情非常的复杂，她戳了戳躺在她身旁的强尼， 对方发出了没睡醒的哼哼声。

她疑惑地问道：“你小时候有个叫瓦莱丽的邻居吗？”

他在听到“瓦莱丽”三个字的时候一下子就精神了，睁开眼睛，看着她沉默了一阵，然后说道：“我只认识一个瓦莱丽，而她现在就在我的面前。”

“我们要不要回你在德州的老房子看看？”

“乐意奉陪。”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和大家说一下我脑的几个结局和2077的联系，因为决定不了用哪个，所以最后留了白…，其实也是因为不久前看到说“不要写得太清楚”也是一种写法，就这样写了。大家可以和我说说喜欢哪一个呀！
> 
> 一个就是现在写的这个留白的前世今生梗。
> 
> 一个是V的父母其实是在现在的V身上用了这个瓦莱丽的印记体。至于强尼为什么不记得V，是因为瓦莱丽不想让荒坂知道他们的事情，所以在他变成印记体后把他记忆中的自己处理掉了，后来她也被灵魂杀手烧了。
> 
> 还有一个是，其实这只是V在做荒坂的模拟训练，模拟喜欢上自己的敌人会发生什么，能不能客观执行任务。然后她每次都失败。
> 
> 总之都是薛定谔的联系。
> 
> 再次，任何意见或建议我都会不甚感激的！


End file.
